Fulfilling The Prophecy
by AHChidemebabe
Summary: Zacharia's on a power trip and forces a prophecy on Dean & Annabelle Carter. The prophecy joins them together in a forced union where they must battle against Zach & try to overcome different obstacles throughout their adventure. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! This story doesn't really follow the seasons, but I'd like to have the time frame based in earlier seasons for age reasons. I really hope you guys enjoy it, the thought came to me from watching a movie on Netflix the other day. I appreciate reviews, they encourage me to write better and faster updates as well! Please feel free to leave a review or PM me with any questions comments or concerns. I do plan on it being a longer story, so hang tight! Enjoy!**_

PROPHECY

Annabelle Carter sat in her stolen Honda outside a house in Louisiana. She was on a hunt, scouting out Mr. Swillson's house who was a suspect in a werewolf case. Squinting her eyes, she thought she saw the brown front door start to open. As she blinked to focus her vision, she was suddenly not in her Honda. Standing in a random kitchen, she looked around and saw a grey-haired man holding her arm.

"Hey! Let go!" she said, looking to the man who was wearing a dark blue suit.

"Winchesters!" The man sing-songed loud enough to make her ears hurt. Before Annabelle could register what in the world was going on, three men walked into the kitchen she was currently standing in.

"Zachariah," one of the men muttered. He was tall, but not the tallest man in the room. He also had striking green eyes and a serious expression on his face. _'Wait, Winchesters?'_ she thought to herself.

"Yes Dean, I'm back. And I've got a little friend with me too," the man named Zachariah said, looking down at her.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Annabelle snapped at Zachariah who was still holding onto her arm with an iron grip.

"I'm Zachariah. Angel from Heaven. I really don't have time for long explanations dearie," he said pointedly to her. Looking back up at the three men in front of him, he continued. "Dean. Dean Winchester. You just can't manage to get out of my hair, can you? You know well that I don't care much for your brother Sam here," he said, gesturing his head towards the tallest man. "However, he is not my concern today. This is Annabelle Carter, she is for _you_ Dean," he said in a slithery tone, pushing the dark haired woman towards Dean. The eldest Winchester caught her before she was able to trip or fall, but his gaze remained on the angel trespassing in Bobby's kitchen.

Zachariah stood staring at Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Annabelle. The tension was radiating through the room, and Dean's shoulders tensed. His calloused hands brushed against the girl's soft skin as he steadied her.

"What are you getting at Zach," Dean hissed. He had no idea what was going on. The angel just appeared with a random girl saying that she was for _him. _Apparently frustrated, Zachariah rolled his eyes and sighed.

"There is a prophecy. The prophecy is about two vessels, joined by an angel. Your union will bring about a solution to the apocalypse."

"Union?" Annabelle questioned.

"Yes Annabelle," Zachariah said.

"It's Anna," she snapped back, glaring at him.

"Yes _Anna._ You are both hunters, and you're both also chosen vessels. Now since the big guy upstairs is MIA, I'm here to push this whole ordeal along a little bit."

"This doesn't make sense," Bobby said and his voice gained Anna's attention. Staring at the eldest hunter, a look of recognition crossed her features.

"Dean is Michael's vessel, and Annabelle is Estus's vessel. The prophecy reads that an angel joins them in union. That is all I can tell you," Zachariah said.

"What union?" Dean demanded, and stole a glance at his brother Sam. Sam looked thoroughly confused.

"Sorry boys, I really don't have time for explanations, as I said," the angel said, stepping closer to Dean and Anna. The girl still stood in front of Dean from being thrown at him. Grabbing their hands, Zach pressed them together and looked at Dean. "You're joined."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, and it was the first time he spoke since the angel had appeared.

"Heaven's form of marriage. Keep up people. You have two days to _validate_ your union." With that, the angel disappeared.

* * *

"One moment I was sitting in my car hunting a werewolf, watching a house and the next I was standing in your guys' kitchen," Anna explained. She was seated at the small kitchen table with the men.

"That's all you remember?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, he just teleported me here. I've hunted werewolves, ghosts, ghouls, spirits, demons, but I never thought that angels would actually exist!" she said, still in disbelief.

"Annabelle Carter?" Bobby questioned.

"Yeah," she said with a hint of a smile.

"I think we've spoke a few times on the phone," Bobby said, a small smile showing.

"Yes. I recognized your voice. A hunter friend gave me your number. I called a few years back on a poltergeist," she explained.

"That's right!" Bobby answered in recognition.

"Hold up," Dean piped up. "Why do I feel like I'm the only one freaking out here? Has it not occurred that an angel just married some random girl and me? Claiming that we are part of a prophecy?" Dean asked with urgency in his voice.

"Hey! This affects my life too!" Anna defended.

"Look sweetheart, I'm sorry about all of this. I really am, but I'm trying to figure out what the hell is going on," Dean said sincerely.

"Let's just settle down, I'm going to make some calls in the morning. Anna, looks like you're crashing here tonight. We'll figure out everything tomorrow morning," Bobby offered. She smiled at his comforting words, and nodded her head in agreement.

Being teleported from Louisiana to South Dakota was actually more tiring than she thought. Her body was worn out. The fact that she had been on the road for over a month straight was probably contributing to her exhaustion. Since she had no family left, she was on her own living from motel to motel. Every once in a while she would seek refuge at an old friends place to rest for a week. The idea of being able to rest in a safe house with other hunters was surprisingly comforting.

"I'll grab you some blankets, make up a bed for you on the couch?" Sam offered and left the kitchen to fetch some bedding.

"See you idjits in the mornin'," Bobby said gruffly, excusing himself. His exit left Dean and Anna alone in the kitchen. Exhaling, Dean ran a hand over the front of his face.

"Look Annabelle," he started.

"Anna," she interrupted with a smile.

"Look _Anna_, I'm sorry that you got dragged into this. I promise we can figure out this mess tomorrow. Over the past months we've had more than enough trouble with angels, and I know how frustrating it can be. Guess I just wanted to apologize for all this shit that happened, and I hope you don't think I had any intention of it happening," he explained, slightly nervous. How was he supposed to talk to his new _union partner?_

"Dean, look, it's okay. I'm a hunter. I know this kind of crap happens. And I also know about you and your brother; you two are pretty famous in the hunting community. Damn prophecies," she tried to joke. He watched as she took a lock of long, dark brown hair and pushed in behind her ear. Just before the silence became awkward, Sam walked in and cleared his throat.

"Couch is all set up Anna," he said. She noticed that he remembered her nickname and smiled up at him.

"Thanks," she said before getting up to get comfortable on the couch.

Sam soon went upstairs to the room he had at Bobby's, and Dean locked up the house.  
"My room's second on the right upstairs if you need anything. Sam's right across the hall," Dean offered as he shut off the living room light.  
"Thanks. See you in the mornin'," she said, before shutting her eyes.

* * *

It was close to three in the morning when Dean heard a crash come from downstairs. Reaching for the knife he kept under his pillow he bolted out his bedroom door. Rushing down the stairs in nothing but his boxers, he saw Anna pinned against the wall by Zachariah. He heard Sam and Bobby right behind him as he ran into the living room.

"What the hell?" Dean said, approaching Zachariah. The angel was strangling Anna against the far wall of the living room. She looked terrified. Holding out his knife, knowing that it wouldn't do any good, Dean raised an eyebrow at the angel.

"Good wives don't sleep downstairs!" Zachariah yelled. "Disobeying already?" He squeezed his had even tighter around her throat. At his grip, her eyes bugged out as she continued to gasp for air.

"Put her down! It was my fault! I told her to sleep downstairs," Dean interjected.

"You? Dean I hope I make myself clear when I say that if you don't obey there will be consequences."

"Okay okay okay! We get it; just let her down before you kill her!" Dean said. Anna's body dropped to the ground and she gasped for air.

"Two days Dean. You've got two days to validate this union," Zachariah threatened before vanishing.

"Damn," Bobby muttered. Sam immediately ran to Anna's body on the floor, and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" the youngest Winchester asked. She tried to nod, but was occupied trying to focus on her breathing. Dean stood watching his brother and was frozen in place. Zachariah's words replayed in his mind over and over again.

"What are we gonna do?" Dean asked with desperation evident in his voice.

"For tonight, you're gonna have to play along boy," Bobby said, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. Anna's breathing steadied and she remained sitting on the ground trying to gather her thoughts. Looking up at Dean, he could see the fear in her big, brown eyes.

"Why don't you guys go upstairs, I'll get Anna," Dean offered. He had no idea if Zach was watching them, and frankly didn't want to give him _any_ reason to come back. Sam nodded and patted his brother on the shoulder before following Bobby upstairs to bed. "We just have to play along until we can fix this okay?" Dean said, inching closer to her. She wasn't able to reply, so she just nodded. The poor girl seemed catatonic so Dean knelt down and picked her up bridal style. As he carried her up the stairs he could feel her slightly shaking. Opening up the door, he set her down on the bed. "I'll stay on my side, I swear," he said with his hands in the air. She nodded and tried to sport a smile.

She settled underneath the covers and tried to slow down her racing heartbeat. Even after all the things she'd hunted, the bat-shit crazy angel was the most terrifying. The reason for that was because she was no longer in control. The lack of control was terrifying. She watched as Dean slipped on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers, most likely for her comfort. As he approached the bed, she tensed up. The last encounter she had with a male hunter didn't end well. The resistance to trust Dean was normal, she thought. He was a hunter; and from the stories she'd heard, not a celibate one at that.

The events of the evening still hadn't really sunk in as she lay in bed trying to sort through her thoughts. Feeling the bed dip beside her, she saw Dean lie down and pull up the covers. He was on his back staring at the ceiling, and she decided to turn away from him. Facing the wall, she spotted the salt line across one of the windows. She knew she was safe in this house for the night, and hoped that the next morning things could be sorted out.

* * *

Dean woke up with the sun, not able to get much sleep the night before. While Anna slept next to him, his mind raced at the realization of what Zachariah had done. Looking over to his left, he saw that she was still sound asleep. As he continued to look at the sleeping girl next to him, he noticed her throat. From Zach's choking scene the previous night, she had dark bruises that had formed around her neck. He winced, thinking that she would surely be in pain when she woke up. He knew that she was a hunter, and probably had suffered multiple injuries; however, nobody enjoyed the feeling of being choked. It was odd that there was a fully clothed girl in his bed whom he did _not_ have sex with the night before. He shook away the thought once the reality of what Zachariah did flooded his mind once again. His social life had been on standby for some time, and he was obviously going to be tied up with this newest problem for a while.

Deciding to get up, he slowly got out of bed and threw on a white t-shirt. Strolling down the hallway he found the bathroom and began rummaging through the cabinet. "Here you are," he said to the small prescription bottle. Grabbing the pills he also filled a plastic cup with some water and returned to his bedroom where Anna continued to sleep. Setting out two white pills next to the cup of water for her, he went downstairs.

Entering the kitchen Dean saw Sam sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Bobby was just starting up breakfast and the coffee was almost finished.

"Mornin'," Dean grunted, taking his place at the table.

"Anna still sleeping?" Sam asked, looking up from the paper. He was already dressed for the day in his jeans and flannel. His shaggy hair was definitely in need of a haircut, too.

"Yeah," Dean muttered, rubbing his hand through his hair. He was at a loss of what to do. "Bobby," Dean said looking at the older hunter's back. Bobby immediately knew that Dean was lost of what his next move would be.

"I know, Dean. I know," Bobby started as he cracked open a few eggs into the hot frying pan. "This is going to take some time. After what Zach pulled last night, we're going to need an actual plan to get you two outta this," Bobby reasoned with a forlorn expression on his face.

"We also need to find out more about this prophecy you guys are involved in," Sam chimed in.

"I can help," a soft voice rang from the entrance of the kitchen. Anna stood in her clothes from the night before sporting her bruises that represented Zachariah's warning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's a quick update! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I would really appreciate a review to let me know you're reading it and what you think! Reviews keep me updating fast! Also, thanks to those who are following :)**_

WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FILTER

"I want to help. I can call my contacts," Anna offered in a very hoarse voice. Even though it really hurt to talk, she wanted to offer her help. It seemed like this situation was serious, and the more hunters looking for a solution the better.

"A-alright," Sam stuttered. He pulled out the chair that was between him and Dean for her to sit in. She slowly trudged towards the table and sat down.

"Morning," Sam greeted. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Throat hurts, but I'm fine," she whispered. It didn't hurt as much if she whispered. Running a hand along her neck, she wondered how bad the bruises looked. From the way that Dean was staring at her, they must have been pretty bad. "Thanks for the pills by the way," she said looking at Dean. He gave her a very weak smile and nodded.

"You want some coffee?" Dean asked as he stood up. She nodded and watched as Dean walked over to the coffee maker. Pouring three cups, he returned to the worn, white kitchen table with steaming hot cups of black coffee. "Here," he said.

"Do you have cream?" she asked hopefully. Dean looked at Bobby and the elder hunter shook his head.

"How about milk?" Dean offered as a replacement.

"Sure," she said.

"So," Sam started as Dean retrieved the milk for Anna. "Eventful night, huh?" Bobby turned around and glared at Sam while Dean sent his brother his own glare as he sat down at the table.

"Y-yeah. Eventful. Looks like we're stuck in this _arrangement_ until we gank this angel guy?" Anna offered, taking a sip from her coffee and rubbing her neck. Dean just nodded somberly, and took a sip of his own cup.

"We'll make some calls, you two just have to hang tight," Bobby said as he turned to put some eggs on Anna's plate. Within minutes Sam and Dean's plates were also full. Dean noticed as she moved the eggs around on her plate that in the light she was actually really beautiful. Wearing a tank top, he could see that she had the classic scars of a hunter. Looking past that, he saw that her hair was long and wavy, framing her face. He also noticed that her eyes were big, brown, and surprisingly full of light. She was kind of short, probably only about five foot five, maybe five foot six. That didn't bother him though, but the next thought that floated through his mind did. She was attractive, that part was obvious. However, now that Zachariah roped her into this mess her entire life was turned upside down. _'What if she has a boyfriend? No. That's pretty unlikely. If she's a hunter she probably doesn't. Maybe she does. What if I'm the home wrecker? How far is this union thing going to go?'_ Dean thought to himself. As he continued to stare at her, she must have noticed because their eyes made contact. Dean immediately looked away and focused on his breakfast.

"My guess is that we have at least two days before Zach shows up again. That means we gotta use that time to call everyone we know. Dean, you need to work on getting Cas down here, see if he can help," Bobby instructed as he ate his breakfast while leaning against the counter.

"Cas?" Anna asked.

"He's another angel. But he's a good one, don't worry," Sam started to explain.

The four hunters spent the next half hour finishing breakfast and trying to make small talk. After breakfast, Bobby went with Sam into the den to start making calls. Anna had given Sam a list of hunters with their phone numbers to try calling. Since it was still difficult to talk Sam offered to make the calls for her. Since Sam and Bobby were busy, Anna tagged along with Dean.

They walked outside onto the front porch and Dean looked up at the sky. "CAS!" he yelled, throwing his large arms out to emphasize his call. "Really could use your help down here!" he said to the sky. After a minute of silence, Dean dropped his arms and looked up at Anna. Standing in her white tank top and jeans she held her arms around herself.

"No luck?" she whispered.

"No. Now we play the waiting game," he said, smirking. Guiding her to the porch bench, they sat down. Dean knew that Castiel was probably busy, and he would eventually show up. "So. All I really know about you is that you like to be called Anna instead of Annabelle. And that you're a hunter," he said, trying to make conversation.

"Born in Paris actually. Parents moved here when I was seven. Mom was French, Dad American," she began, trying to speak slowly to avoid the pain. "Parents were both hunters, and they died when I was fourteen. Been on my own ever since," she finished looking at him.

"Paris?" he questioned, surprised. "That's different. You've been hunting since you were fourteen then?" he asked, truly curious. He could tell that she was nervous, and when Sam got nervous Dean would talk him through it by distraction when they were younger. He hoped that talking about her life would distract her enough to temporarily relieve her of the worry she had over their situation.

"Yeah. Been hopping around the country ever since. Stopping here and there, but mainly living in motels," she said, looking down at her bare feet. She was slightly self conscious talking with another male hunter. Her usual company was victims of hunts or monsters. She didn't have a whole lot of interaction time with other hunters for honest conversation. It was usually all business. "I…I'm all on my own," she said, looking out at the prairie in front of her.

Dean didn't have a reply, so instead he just nodded his head. With a fluttering of wings, Castiel appeared next to them on the porch.

"Cas," Dean said, looking up at the angel hopefully.

"I know what has happened," he said, looking between Dean and Anna. "Hello Annabelle," he added.

"H-hi," she said in disbelief. She could immediately see the difference between Zachariah and Cas.

"I've known about the prophecy for some time," Castiel explained, keeping eye contact with Dean.

"Excuse me?" Dean said. His words were laced with venom.

"I was unable to tell you, and it was not to happen for a while. However, Zachariah has entrusted himself to speed up your prophecy. He needs it to happen so the apocalypse can progress as planned.

"We don't want to apocalypse to progress!" Dean yelled, standing to his feet at that statement.

"Your union will produce a solution that is good. Zachariah does not know all aspects of the prophecy. Please believe me when I say that it is a good thing. I understand that the way he is forcing it on you two is…not good," the angel explained awkwardly. Dean staggered back, completely let down. He was counting on Castiel to have a solution to this problem, and the disappointment he felt at the angel's words was gut wrenching.

"You mean…we're stuck in this…union?" Anna asked timidly.

"I am afraid so. Zachariah is gaining more power in Heaven as we speak. Do not cross him, he will punish you. Many of my brothers and sisters have died already," Castiel looked down in sorrow. "I will return when I have something that can help you. There are a few of us opposed to Zachariah, and we are formulating a plan against him. Until then, you must abide by his rules or you will suffer." The angel left after that statement and the two vessels were left on the porch staring at each other in disbelief.

* * *

"Balls!" Bobby swore as he slammed the phone down.

"No luck?" Sam asked.

"No. Sammy I don't know what the hell them two kids are supposed to do. Dean's scared to death, and that poor girl is just terrified," Bobby said, adjusting his hat.

"Well, technically, it's a prophecy. That means that they would be together to form this 'union' eventually right? Zach's just pushing it along. Forcefully…and quickly…" Sam thought out loud. The youngest Winchester had a good point, but it was still an extremely awkward situation.

"Bobby!" Dean's voice boomed throughout the small house. As Anna followed him inside, Dean started to pace the den where Bobby was watching him intently. "Cas came," he announced.

"And?" Bobby pressed. His face lit up in hopes that Castiel had an answer for them, because no hunter they'd contacted yet had any idea how to escape their problem.

"No dice. No way out of it. Said he'd try to help, and that he'd come back later. Long story short Zach's up in his high horse in Heaven, gaining power and killin' angels left and right. Bottom line is that if we don't listen and play along then we're all done for. My guess is that he can't kill Anna or me, but he sure as hell can hurt you and Sam," Dean said in exasperation. He was still pacing, his speed increasing.

"Dean!" Sam said, trying to get his brother to calm down.

"What?!" Dean snapped back.

"You need to calm down," Sam tried to say in a soothing voice.

"Calm down? Calm down Sammy? How the fuck can I calm down when some psycho angel wants me to have sex with some random girl who is apparently my wife? A forced marriage or union, whatever the hell you want to call it was not my idea of a freaking Wednesday! I'm sure Anna doesn't want this! She's probably scared to death that some random hunter is being forced to pork her to fulfill some damned prophecy! What, am I supposed to knock her up too?" Dean didn't use his filter as all his thoughts flooded out of his mouth. Once his mini rant was over, he realized everything he just said. Taking a few deep breaths he saw Bobby and Sam's shocked expressions. Anna stood behind him with an unreadable expression. Without a word, she turned and walked upstairs into the bedroom she slept in the previous night. Dean watched her retreating form and let out a shaky breath. _'Damn,'_ he thought.

* * *

Anna knew that she was technically hiding in Dean's room, but she didn't know where else to go. After hearing his words downstairs, she just needed some time to herself. The way he talked about their situation scared her and made her angry at the same time. She knew that Zachariah wanted them to _validate_ their union, which meant having sex. She wasn't ready to admit that it really needed to happen though. It was her life, and she had control over who she had sex with and when, not some angel's. In all honesty, she wasn't mad at Dean. She was mad at Zachariah for putting them in this predicament. Usually she was a strong person, defending herself and what she stood for. Now that the psycho power tripping angel was in the picture, she wasn't so sure of herself. After being choked against the wall the previous night, her confidence plummeted and she realized how real this problem really was. It was overwhelming to take in the whole change of events, and she needed some solitude. Sitting on the bed, she curled her knees up to her chest and let the tears silently roll down her cheeks.

* * *

Dean stood in the den with Sam and Bobby still glaring at him. Bobby was shaking his head back and forth and Sam had a sad expression on his face. "Shit," Dean muttered, turning around so he wouldn't be subject to the other hunter's glares.

"You idjit," Bobby started. "Way to make Anna feel comfortable. Girl was just teleported here yesterday and thrown into this mess. Talkin' about porkin' her ain't gonna help!" Bobby scolded.

"I know Bobby," Dean groaned. Truth be told he felt horrible for her hearing what he said. He didn't mean for his thoughts to just rush out of his mouth. "I know," he repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Great feedback so far! Please continue to let me know your thoughts. **_

I'VE GOT FRIENDS IN LOW PLACES

Dean let Anna have her space for a few hours, knowing that she wouldn't want anything to do with him. While he was outside burning off some steam, Sam slipped upstairs and softly knocked on Dean's bedroom door. "Anna? It's Sam…" he trailed off, leaning against the door. He heard sniffling and some movement before she opened the wooden door.

"Yeah?" she said in a weak voice, only allowing her head to poke through the opening. Sam could see her hair was slightly messed up, and her eyes were rimmed with red.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?" she asked, looking skeptically at the tallest Winchester.

"I just want to talk," he said defensively. She hesitantly opened the door just enough so that his thin form could sneak through. "Listen Anna," he started, moving towards the bed to sit.

"If you're here to apologize for what Dean said, don't bother. I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at that damn angel," she explained, looking up at the ceiling as if to emphasize that she was infuriated with Zachariah.

"I'm not here to apologize for Dean. He's a big boy; he can do that on his own. I'm here to _explain_ some things about Dean." His sentence peaked her interest, and she started to slowly pace in front of his sitting form on the bed. Sam chuckled to himself. He found it humorous that Anna and Dean had similar nervous habits. "We've been through a lot, and I'm sure you have too. Thing is, Dean and I have lost so much and so many people that we cared for. He's getting worn out and tired of people controlling his life and telling him what to do. We've only got so much wiggle room here, and it pisses him off to be constantly reminded that he's a vessel for Michael. It pisses him off even more that I am Lucifer's vessel, which tends to create some tension between all of us. Now that you've been zapped into the picture and Dean's going to be forced to do yet another thing that the angels want him to, you can imagine how frustrating it is for him. Dean likes control, and he likes being the one to decide his own fate. N-not that you a-are the death of him or anything…you know what I mean," Sam tried to get his point across.

"I know," she interrupted his stuttering. "I hate lack of control too. When Zach choked me I realized that he holds the reigns now, not me. That fact scares me to death," she added, continuing to pace in front of him.

"See? You two aren't that different. I think you should go talk to him. He probably feels super guilty about what he said, and thinks you want nothing to do with him. Unfortunately we're going to have to all get along while we sort this out. Better make up," Sam encouraged. He knew Dean was so stubborn that he'd wait for her to come to him. He also knew that if Anna told Dean what she just explained to him, things would most likely be just fine.

"Okay," she muttered and turned to exit the room. Before reaching the door handle she turned back. "Thanks Sam," she said with a small smirk and left.

* * *

Dean was on his back underneath a car that Bobby had in the shed. Fixing cars was one way for him to temporarily distract himself. Sweat dripped down the nape of his neck, and he knew he was covered in grease. At the sound of gravel crunching, he inched out from underneath the old Nova. He was expecting Sammy to come out and give some sentimental sappy speech, but to his surprise a feminine voice greeted, "hey," and he froze. Forcing himself to look to his right while still on his back, he saw Anna standing awkwardly in the shed.

"Hi," he answered. _'Stand up you idiot,'_ he snapped at himself. As he brought himself to his feet, he tried wiping the sweat from his forehead. The action only brought a streak of grease across his face, but he didn't notice.

"You've got…umm…" she tried to say.

"I know. Grease. Happens," he said with a smile, hoping to keep the mood light. He reached for a rag and his open beer before saying, "Listen Anna…"

"Don't," she interrupted. "Don't apologize Dean. I understand," she tried to say.

"No, I don't think you do. I'm really sorry Anna. I didn't mean for all that to just fly out of my mouth. Especially the porking part," he whispered the last sentence. She laughed at his guilt-ridden face.

"Dean, really. It's fine. Sam talked with me, and I now understand how long you guys have been dealing with this shit. I think I'd lose my filter every once in a while too if I were you," she stepped closer to him, leaning against the workbench. "I don't like the feeling of them having control over me either. I get it," she said a little more somberly.

"Yeah," was all he could reply. The dawning of what was supposed to take place within hours reached his mind. "So…what are we going to do about this whole validation nonsense," he awkwardly spat out. Honestly, he hadn't had sex in a while. It had been _months_ because of all the shit they'd been dealing with. However, he didn't want it to be like this. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, especially since an angel was forcing them to. Anna seemed like a really nice woman who was strong and independent. He felt bad for Zachariah taking that independence away from her. She suddenly blushed and looked down at her feet, suddenly interested in the blue sandals she was wearing.

"I-I don't know," she answered.

"You know what I do? I usually put things off as long as I can until it bites me in the ass," he offered with a smile.

"Sounds like me," she joked back.

"Let's just deal with it tonight," he reasoned, and closed the hood to the Chevy Nova he was working on. "How about some dinner?" Dean asked as his stomach made a familiar rumble.

"I can cook," she offered.

"Perfect," he agreed, and they made their way into Bobby's comfortable home.

* * *

Anna wasn't an Italian chef, but she sure knew how to make a good home cooked meal. Mashed potatoes from scratch, pork roast, carrots, and gravy. None of the three men complained as they all scarfed their food down.

"Bobby, I vote we should let her make food instead of you," Sam said with a teasing smile. The oldest hunter scoffed at Sam's comment but smiled up at Anna.  
"I wouldn't complain," Bobby said with a grin. Anna sat down to join them for dinner. Once they were finished, Bobby ran into the den to make a few calls for other hunters. Sam sat back and rubbed his stomach.

"Thanks Anna, that was great," Sam said with a satisfied grin.

"No problem. I appreciate a hot meal just as much as you do. Gas station food gets real old. Plus, it's nice to cook for more than just one person," she contemplated.

Dean watched as she stood up and started to fill one side of the sink with hot water and soap. "I can do the dishes," Dean offered, considering the fact that she cooked them all dinner.

"It's fine. I don't mind the distraction."

"At least let me help," Dean argued. Giving in, she nodded and threw a dish towel at him.

"You can dry," she reasoned. Sam watched the two do dishes together, their backs facing him. He knew that they were both mad about the union Zach put them in, but he also pointed out to Bobby earlier that the prophecy would have eventually happened, right? Sitting in his chair at the kitchen table, he watched them make small talk about likes and dislikes concerning food. Anna was a perfect match for Dean. She liked barbecue food just as much as he did, and she had a fascination with cars. Sam noticed that she also had a big heart, something he knew Dean had as well.

Once dishes were finished, Anna turned to lean against the now empty sink. She rubbed her temples and exhaled a shaky breath.

"You okay?" Dean asked her as he put away the last dish.

"I think so. Just a stupid headache," she said.

"Why don't you go lay down? Dean and I can finish cleaning up," Sam suggested as he stood to help Dean finish clearing the table.

"Don't forget there's pills on the nightstand," Dean added as she turned away nodding. Dean sat with Sam in the kitchen for a while, cleaning up the remaining mess from dinner. It didn't take long for Dean's whiskey craving to set in, and the boys were soon at the table with two glasses and a bottle.

* * *

"You remember when we were kids and Dad dropped us off here for like two whole weeks?" Sam asked. Dean looked up from the amber liquid in his glass and nodded. "I remember that feeling like a vacation, because we got to sleep in late, ate three meals a day, and Bobby even took us fishing on the weekends," Sam said with a sad smile. Dean recalled those two weeks, and he had enjoyed them too. "Life was so much simpler before angels and all this crap started," Sam mused.

"I hear ya Sammy," Dean agreed. His thoughts then roamed to 'vacations' at Bobby's, and the rare memories that Sam and he had that weren't surrounded by hunting. "The world is a different place now," Dean said out loud, more to himself than his younger brother.

* * *

Hours passed and Anna had fallen asleep. Dean stayed with Sam down in the kitchen, and they were soon joined by Bobby who retrieved his own glass. After minutes of mindless conversation, Bobby asked, "Where's our little chef?"

"Headache. She's upstairs, napping I assume," Dean answered.

"I thought I made things pretty clear Dean," Zachariah's voice interrupted them, making Sam jump and slightly spill his drink. Dean immediately stood up and faced the angel.

"What are you talking about?" Dean snarled. He really didn't want to deal with Zach tonight, and was actually enjoying spending time with Bobby and Sam.

"You're cutting it awfully close with validating your union, aren't you?" Zachariah snarled.

"We still have time," Dean tried to defend, but Sam being slammed against the kitchen wall interrupted him. "Let him down Zach!" Dean yelled. Bobby tried to step forward to help, but Zachariah slammed him right against Sam.

"Go upstairs and validate it. Now," Zachariah threatened with a deadly look in his eye.

"No! Put them down! Now!" Dean stalked closer to the angel.

"I'm always watching Dean; I know when you do things or do not. If force and threats are the only way to get you to cooperate, then so be it!"

"I will! Just…just put them down first!" Dean tried to reason with him, but wasn't getting anywhere.

"That's not how it works Dean-o. I call the shots here, not you! Either you walk upstairs and get it over with _right now_, or I'll summon a friend of mine."

"What?"

"Oh I have a few demons on my side, Winchester. I'll make one small scratch on that fancy tattoo of yours and they'll hop right in and do the deed for you. I doubt they'll be very gentle either," Zachariah leered towards Dean and sported an evil grin.

"An angel working with demons? Wow. How far from Heaven can you truly drop?" Dean tried to stall.

"Enough! I won't let them go until you finish this. You have five seconds to walk upstairs or I call the demon to help." Dean inwardly grimaced; he didn't want it to be this way. He knew that if the angel called a demon to posses him, the demon would probably hurt Anna in the process.

"Dean," Bobby said with sympathy. The eldest Winchester looked to the older hunter for help. Bobby just gave a soft nod in response, and Dean turned to ascend the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: It's great to have heard from a few of you! I encourage all you readers to let me know who you are! I'd love to hear your thoughts. I hope you all are enjoying the story. I've had to rewrite a few chapters (I've just finished writing chapter thirteen) to keep my characters consistent. Please let me know your thoughts!**_

BOOM

Dean stood outside of the bedroom door, knowing that Anna was just on the other side. "Dean!" Zachariah yelled from downstairs, urging him on.

"Damn!" Dean cursed as his hand hesitated over the door knob. Slowly, he turned it to the left to open the door. He found Anna sitting on the edge of the bed with a few tears streaming down her face.

"I heard," Anna whispered, subconsciously touching the bruises that were still on her throat. Dean just nodded and walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry Anna," he said. Sitting next to her on the bed, he put a comforting hand on her back. "I won't hurt you, I promise," he said, looking into her deep, brown eyes.

"I know," was all she whispered in reply. Reaching his hand out, he brushed away the tears from her cheek with is thumb. He moved his hand behind her neck to hold her face gently. Leaning in slowly, he kissed her. When his lips met hers, she felt a small flutter in her stomach. They were warm and soft, and he was being very gentle. She knew that he was trying to make this act as normal as possible for her sake, but it was hard with the looming thought of Sam and Bobby downstairs with the angel.

Anna's thoughts suddenly went back to the last time she was intimate with someone, and it brought tears back to her eyes. Dean noticed, because he pulled away and looked at her with a concerned expression. Waving him off with a shake of her head, she leaned in for another kiss and continued the process. Before long, he moved her to a lying position on the bed and slowly started to remove her clothes. They both knew that Zachariah could see what they were doing, and the thought made Dean sick.

Anna felt his calloused hands slowly remove her tank top, and he gently rubbed small circles on her smooth skin. Her heart was racing as he pulled his own t-shirt off. He moved against her and she could feel his hardness through the jeans he wore. As he continued to kiss her, they started to get a little more heated. It was difficult to give in to the natural urge with the thought of Zachariah plaguing both their minds. Hesitantly, Dean pulled at her jeans and carefully slid them off. He then did the same with his own after unbuckling his belt. The sound of his belt made Anna shiver, but she tried to hide it. Lying on top of her, Dean looked to his right and opened the nightstand for a condom.

"Nope!" Zachariah's voice interrupted. "Natural act Winchester, completely natural," the angel said. It was clear to Anna and Dean that he was standing just outside the door. Guilt rushed through Dean's veins at what he was about to do. Anna looked scared beneath him, and he knew she had every right to not trust him. He tried his hardest to be gentle and make her comfortable, but there was only so much he could do. Sighing, he threw the condom back in the drawer.

Dean was back directly on top of her, and his hand moved to take off her bra. Once she was exposed, she saw his eyes linger before looking away. Inching himself down the bed, he removed the white thong she was wearing and sat back on his knees to look at her. The act made her slightly self conscious, but he soon removed his own boxers. She could see his long, thick length as he threw his underwear on the floor. He moved closer to her again, and kissed her.

Dean thought if he distracted her with kisses that maybe it wouldn't seem as awkward. He moved his fingers in between her legs and inwardly cursed when he found she wasn't wet. _'Of course she's not wet; she's scared out of her mind. You're making the woman cry for Christ's sake!'_ he thought to himself. Trying to keep her occupied with his mouth, he slowly moved his fingers over her clit. She tensed up at his touch and inhaled sharply. "Sorry," he mumbled against her mouth. She didn't reply to him, and instead just continued to kiss him. Once she was finally wet enough, he slowly entered her.

As he entered her, she gasped. Needing some time to adjust to his size, she took a few deep breaths. He held onto her as his movements started to increase in speed, and she grabbed onto his biceps for support. In a mix between pleasure and pain, he continued to thrust in and out of her for several minutes. Because they had a nosy angel just outside their door, it was difficult for them to both stay focused on finishing. Trying her hardest to shut out the idea of Zachariah, she focused on Dean. Their eyes met, and Anna gazed into the green orbs above her. He gave her a slight not in understanding as he began to pant. She nodded back and put a hand on his cheek. His eyes closed at that, and his thrusts suddenly reached a speed that soon sent Anna over the edge. She gripped his biceps once again as she fell over into her orgasm, with her nails digging into his skin.

As he felt her muscles clench around him, he spilled into her in ecstasy. Pumping a few more times to milk out his orgasm, he finally removed himself from her and laid next to her on the bed. "Anna," he panted.

"I know. It's okay. We're okay," she said in hopes to comfort his obvious guilt. They assumed that Zach had left, seeing as Sam knocked on the door a few minutes later. The couple was still lying naked in bed, trying to process what just happened.

"Dean? Anna?" Sam called through the wood.

"We're okay," Dean said, his breathing finally calmed down.

"We'll be downstairs if you guys want to talk," Sam said before leaving.

"Always the comforting little brother," Dean teased, trying to smile. "Anna I'm so sorry," Dean added. He knew she was probably getting sick of him apologizing, but he couldn't help it.

"Dean, it's fine. I know that wasn't exactly how things were supposed to go, but it happened and we can't change it. Zach said this was a prophecy, right? That means that we probably would have ended up together anyways. He just sped things up a little bit," Anna tried to reason, remembering Sam's logic.

"I know Anna, but that doesn't change the fact that it happened under Zach's will, not ours." Dean thought about the countless women he'd slept with at random bars throughout the country. He didn't think twice about sleeping with them and leaving before they woke up the next morning. Anna was different. He blamed it on the prophecy, but there was a particular draw he had to her. Something he couldn't deny. He felt actual guilt, because he felt like he took advantage of Anna. When he saw the tears in her eyes during sex, his heart almost broke in two. Little did he know that the tears weren't from him, but from a distant memory of Anna's she'd tried to suppress for years. "Anna, I made you cry." _'There, I said it.'_

"Before it happened, yes I was crying. That's not your fault though, that's Zachariah's."

"No Anna. During sex. I saw the tears on your face," he said again.

"Oh…that wasn't from you. I just…I have a complicated past," she tried to tell him. Her voice faltered towards the end of her statement, and Dean caught it.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's stupid," she said.

"Please tell me," he wanted so badly to know why she was crying.

"I…it was a long time ago," she started, looking over at Dean and pulling the sheet to cover her breasts. Dean shifted so that he was on his right side facing her.

"You can tell me. I mean, we _did_ just have sex," he tried to make her smile. "I just want to know," he said in a more serious tone.

"I was actually in a similar situation once. Except there was no angel. No prophecy. Just forced sex," she whispered, looking to Dean for his reaction. "An ex who didn't understand the aspect of respect. And he wasn't…gentle." She had only told a few people in her life, and she was just waiting for the look of pity that would surely come. To her surprise, it didn't.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," he said, straight-faced.

"Me too," she answered, continuing to stare into his hypnotizing, green eyes. Dean looked over at the small woman lying in bed with him. Taking a leap of faith, he pulled her closer and gathered her in his arms. She stiffened at his touch, but soon softened and accepted the silent comfort.

"If you can get past the fact that we're naked, I really am just trying to be a good guy," Dean said with a smirk. His comment made her laugh and she leaned into his warm, bare chest. "I know this whole prophecy shit sucks, but I promise I won't leave you alone to deal with it. I'll be right by you the whole time. We're literally kind of bound together in this," he said, hoping that his words would bring some solace to her.

* * *

Later that night, Anna woke up from a peaceful slumber. Realizing that she had strong arms wrapped around her, she remembered falling asleep talking with Dean. It was odd how well they got along, and his words really set her mind at ease for the following trials they would overcome. Feeling the dryness of thirst, she slowly slipped out of his arms and stood up. Her bare feet felt cold standing on the wood floor. Looking at the nightstand she saw it was around two in the morning. She saw her naked skin and figured that she should put some clothing on. As she scanned the room she found Dean's t-shirt near her feet and decided to throw that on with her jeans. She didn't know where her tank top or bra had ended up. Silently padding down the hall, she found the staircase and made her way into the kitchen. She was surprised to find Sam at the kitchen table with a bottle of beer and one light on.

"Sam?" she asked, rather embarrassed that she was wearing his brother's shirt. Just the fact that he and Bobby were aware of what happened upstairs sent a bright red blush to her cheeks.

"Hi Anna," Sam said, looking up with concerned eyes. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" he asked. His words were only slightly slurred, and she could tell that the bottle in his hand wasn't his first.

"I'm fine. Dean's fine. I just came for some water. I got thirsty," she reasoned, and moved towards the cabinet to fetch a glass. Filling it with water, she took a long drink of the cool liquid. A sudden boom of thunder scared her and she accidentally dropped the glass. Shards scattering everywhere, she gasped and look at Sam with a worried expression.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll grab the broom," he said, moving to the other side of the kitchen. "Stay there, you don't have any shoes on," he reasoned as he retrieved the old, yellow broom.

"I-I'm sorry. I just h-hate storms," she said as a flash of lightning lit up the night sky. She jumped at the light and looked back at Sam embarrassed.

"You exorcise demons and hunt ghosts, vampires, and werewolves for a living, but a simple thunderstorm has you tail between the legs scared?" Sam chuckled.

"It's a completely rational fear," she tried to defend with a slight smile. As Sam knelt down to sweep up the glass, Anna gripped the counter. Her knuckles turned white. "Je déteste les orages. Merde tempête."

"French? You speak French?" Sam asked, looking up at her wide-eyed.

"Only when I'm really mad or scared. In this case, the latter. I'm going back upstairs. Too many windows down here," she said before trotting away to the stairs. Sam laughed as he watched her bounce out of the kitchen.

* * *

Anna walked back into the bedroom, jumping when she heard another boom of thunder. A small gasp escaped her lips again and it woke up Dean.

"Anna?" he asked groggily, sitting up.

"H-hi."

"What are you doing?"

"W-went to get a glass of water. Turns out there's a nice, big, scary, creepy thunderstorm outside," she said and jumped when a flash of lightning shown through the two windows in the room. Dean let out a chuckle at her fear and sat up all the way.

"Thunderstorms? You're a hunter and you're scared of thunderstorms?" he teased, running a hand through his hair. He noticed that she was in his t-shirt and smiled.

"Yes. You're brother just teased me downstairs, am I going to get it from my 'Heaven Husband' now too?"

"Sam? He's awake?"

"Nursing a beer as we speak."

"Hmm," was all Dean said as he grabbed his boxers and slid them on underneath the covers. He watched as Anna began to remove her jeans, leaving her in just his t-shirt.

"Ahh!" she screamed when another boom rang through the sky. Dean started full on laughing and waved his arm for her to come into bed.

"Come here scared-y-cat," he chuckled and watched as she ran for the bed and dove underneath the covers. She felt him wrap is arms around her, and felt a strange pang of comfort rush through her. Warm and safe, she eventually fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

HORNY LITTLE TEENAGER

"Miami?" Bobby said into the phone. "Yeah, I'll send' 'em," he added before hanging up. "Sam! Dean!" he called from the den.

"What's up Bobby?" Dean asked, holding a beer.

"Job. In Miami. Friend of mine, Mike, needs some backup."

"Miami?" Sam asked. "What is it?"

"A hunt?" Anna asked as she walked into the den also.

"Werewolf. Mike's been trailing him all the way from Texas, and now the werewolf met up with three others. Told him I'd send you and Sam for backup," Bobby explained as he rifled through some paper on his crowded desk.

"Can I come?" Anna asked. After spending a few days resting at Bobby's and dealing with Zach's prophecy she was ready to get outta there.

"Uh…s-sure," Sam said. "The more hands the better." Dean looked over at his younger brother, slightly irritated that he just said 'yes' without asking him. Deciding it wasn't worth a fight, and that Sam did actually have a good point, he let it go.

"Can we also stop so I can get some clothes? I've been having to borrow Dean's and they're a little big," she said pointing to the large gym shorts she was wearing. Bobby chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, you boys should probably make a pit stop. Girl needs clothes," he reasoned before answering another phone call. "Sheriff Johnson," he answered the phone labeled 'police'.

"We'll leave in an hour. Sammy go pack," Dean ordered before turning to walk outside. Anna followed Dean out to the shed he was in a few days ago.

"Can I help? Pack, I mean," she offered.

"No, but you can help me clean guns before we leave," he said as he pulled out a large duffel that was on the workbench. Opening it, she saw the 'Winchester Armory'.

"Sure," she agreed and grabbed the first sawed off shotgun she saw. The two stood in the shed cleaning weapons for over an hour. Dean had to admit, he was thoroughly impressed with the fact that she actually knew what she was doing. With her small hands she expertly, and carefully, helped him clean each gun until they were ready for the hunt. After that she also helped him load up the ammo and supplies into the trunk of Dean's beloved Impala.

* * *

Before long, the trio was on their way to Miami. Being September, Anna knew that Florida was going to be hot and humid. She convinced Dean and Sam to stop at a department store on the way so she could grab a new wardrobe. Considering she'd be stuck with the Winchesters indefinitely, she knew that she'd need more than one change of clothes. Sam went off to the electronics department and Dean followed Anna to the women's section. He had a new credit card and told her to get everything she'd need. Usually it was just him and Sam on hunts, so he was a little hesitant having a girl with them. Especially one that he was technically married to according to Heaven.

Not letting her out of his sight, he followed her down the various aisles and watched as she picked out different items of clothing. In her cart she threw in tank tops, shorts, t-shirts, jeans, and a few sweatshirts. He was very patient as he waited for her to get the things she needed. It wasn't her fault that an angel ripped her from her life and didn't pack her a suitcase.

Soon they reached the lingerie section, and Dean felt a sudden tightness in his jeans. Watching her hold up different colored thongs with matching bras was really getting to him. They hadn't shown any affection since the night before when Zachariah forced them to validate their union. However, watching her hold up a bra was really starting to turn him on. It took an insane amount of control to keep his distance and not spin her around to kiss her. He knew he needed to respect boundaries. In hopes of distracting himself, he looked across the store at the home goods section. His technique was working until she spoke.

"What about this one?" she asked, holding up a black and red striped bra with matching panties.

"U-uh…" he stuttered. She started laughing and shook her head.

"You're the only one that can see them anyways, otherwise I'm sure Zachariah would lock us up in a prison for fifty years until he has what he wants," she joked. There was a strange morbidity to her attempt at humor, but she had a point. He figured that it was her way of processing their situation. "Dean, we don't have much of a choice but to play along at this point. I don't want Sam and Bobby to get hurt over us being stubborn. I heard everything he said last night before you came up…" she said softly, looking down at the cart full of clothes.

"I know. I just…I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," he tried to say. She smiled in thanks and turned back to the rack of lingerie. "And yes. I like the red and black one," he said with his signature grin. After the underwear was taken care of, Anna picked up a few pairs of shoes. Some good sneakers for hunting and a few sandals.

"I think we need to stop at a sporting goods store to get me some boots. Mine are in some random motel off of route 6 in Louisiana," she said with a slight chuckle.

"That's okay. We'll make a stop because Sammy and I need to pick up some more shotgun shells for salt rounds," Dean said. Truth be told they had plenty, but he knew she would need good boots for their hunt.

"Great," she said and moved to the makeup area.

"Makeup? You need makeup?" he said in disbelief.

"Just a little, especially if we're going to play FBI agents. And I actually need some girly things so you'll just have to suffer through it if you insist on following me around. Dean just laughed and nodded his head as she grabbed different makeup products and threw them into the cart. She also picked up shampoo, conditioner, a hairbrush, and some face wash. The last thing she threw into her cart was some tampons. Dean's face turned tomato red when he saw that they were tampons and he looked away. "Girls have needs Dean," she reasoned with a hint of a smile at his embarrassment.

"I know! Just…let's go," he said quickly and texted Sam to meet them at the checkout. 

Walking out to the Impala, Sam smiled as Dean struggled to hold all of the bags he insisted on carrying.

"Are we even going to have room?" Dean teased and Anna let out a small laugh. "Three-hundred dollars. Whew! Expensive woman aren't you?"

"Hey! I literally had nothing to wear! Next gas station I'm changing out of these clothes," she said. The trio packed up and was soon back on the road again. The drive was a long one, and Sam had suggested stopping at a motel soon. They'd been on the road for eight hours since their departure from the department store.

* * *

"I'll go get us a couple of rooms," Sam said as he exited the car. Dean watched as his younger brother entered the lobby and stole a glance in the rearview mirror at Anna.

"So where'd you get this car from?" she asked.

"It actually was my Dad's," he answered, always happy to talk about is baby.

"Really? Nice! Where's he?"

"He's…gone. Almost two years now," Dean replied, looking out the windshield at Sam.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay. You said your folks were gone too?" Dean questioned. He remembered her talking briefly about her parents being hunters and getting killed. She could relate to him and Sammy.

"Yeah. But it was a long time ago. I'm twenty-five now, it happened eleven years ago." Before their awkward conversation could continue, Zachariah appeared in the passenger seat.

"Holy shit!"

"Hello Dean, Anna," the angel greeted.

"What do you want," she snapped. It was the first time she'd seen the angel since before she and Dean had sex.

"I see little Winchester is getting two rooms. I hope that he got the second for himself," Zachariah said in a sing-song voice.

"Just go Zach. I'm really not in the mood. Why the hell is this so important anyways?!" Dean argued.

"Because this prophecy is important. Don't screw up, or I will punish you both," he warned before vanishing. Dean slammed his hand on the steering wheel and got out of the car.

"Sam!" he was calling as he approached the motel lobby. "One room. Two queens," he instructed, giving Sam a knowing glance. The two rooms were so Anna could have her own room and space. However, the angel had different ideas, so Dean figured they'd at least save money.

Anna watched as the Winchester brothers strode back to the Impala. Dean look infuriated, and Anna understood his mood. She had a scowl plastered on her face as they moved their car towards the end of the building to their room. Entering number 32 Anna went straight for the shower and hopped in. She was relieved to feel the hot water streaming down her back and took a moment to herself to gather her thoughts. They still had a good seventeen hours of driving until they reached Miami, and she needed time to relax before being crammed back into the car again.

Dean followed Sam into the small motel room with bags in his hands. He heard water running and assumed that Anna was in the shower. Picking the empty bed, he plopped their bags down on it.

"Let's order some pizza," Dean suggested. He was craving pizza.

"Sure," Sam said, grabbing the motel directory and finding the closest pizza place. "Hi, I'd like to order a few pizzas for delivery please. Yeah, Maple Motel. Room thirty-two. Uhh, we'll have one large three meat," he started, ordering his and Dean's usual. "And we'll also have a large…pepperoni?" he said slightly unsure of what kind of pizza Anna liked. Dean nodded, watching Sam on the phone. He figured that pepperoni was a safe bet. "Twenty minutes? Perfect. Thanks," Sam said before hanging up the phone. Dean changed into a new t-shirt and some sweatpants before opening up a beer.

He moved over to the bed with Anna's bags and started taking out the clothes. One by one he removed the tags and began to fold them.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Sorting through her stuff so we can put it away. It's too cluttered in here," Dean said, continuing to fold her clothes and place them in a large duffel they bought at the sporting goods store. The younger brother raised an eyebrow at Dean's actions but just shook his head and opened his lap top. Bobby's friend Mike was supposed to email him some details on the case. Dean drank his beer as he tried to sort out all their recent purchases and clean up.

* * *

Anna was soon finished with her shower, feeling much better. Wrapping the small hotel towel around her, she looked around the bathroom. She realized that she didn't bring any clean clothes in the bathroom with her, and had to go out in her towel to get some clean ones. Dean had technically already seen her naked the previous night, but she didn't know if it was really appropriate to be walking around in a towel in front of Dean and Sam. Deciding she didn't really have a choice, she opened the bathroom door with her hair dripping onto her shoulders. As she walked out of the bathroom and turned to dig through her bag, she saw that Dean had put all of her stuff in her new duffel. She smiled at the gesture.

"Oh God," someone muttered and she turned around to see a teenage pizza boy standing in the doorway of their motel room gawking at her. Anna gasped and tried to cover herself with the towel more, failing miserably. "Holy shi-"

"Hey!" Dean interrupted the teenager's leering at Anna. "Here's your cash, get out," he finished and slammed the door in the pizza boy's face. Anna was red in the face and looked from Sam to Dean.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered, her clean clothing clutched in one hand. Sam averted his eyes to the floor, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"It's fine, just go change," Dean said with a smirk. Once she returned to the bathroom to get dressed he looked to Sam. "Horny little teenager," he muttered before opening up his box of pizza.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hope you guys like this one. Kind of a filler chapter, but also builds up to next hunt. **_

JAILBAIT

"Arrêtez. Descendre moi. Je l'ai dit de me lâcher!" Anna said in her sleep. She was sharing a bed with Dean and her talking woke him up. _'She speaks French in her sleep?'_ he questioned in his mind.

"Anna," he said, shaking her slightly. Dean could hear Sam still snoring in the bed next to theirs, knowing he slept like a rock. "Anna!" he said a little louder and watched as her body shot up straight. She was gasping for breath and reaching out in a panicked manner. "Hey, hey Anna it's okay. I think you were having a nightmare," Dean tried to explain and hesitantly put his right hand on her back. Panting, she turned to face Dean. The moonlight shown through the cheap motel curtains and she could see his worried expression.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm safe," she said more to herself than Dean. He raised an eyebrow at her statement and then decided to nod.

"Yeah, you're okay. Safe," he added. She took a few seconds to catch her breath and then looked over at Dean once more.

"Thanks for waking me up," she said, giving him a weak smile.

"Of course," he said weakly. "You wanna tell me what it was about?" he offered. Personally, he didn't like sharing anything about his nightmares. But girls were different. They liked to talk about everything, at least most girls he came across.

"It uh…was about Ian. The guy who…what we talked about…" she couldn't really get a whole sentence out. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go back to sleep," she said, shaking her head. Dean just nodded, understanding what she meant, and lay back down. He opened his arms for her if she wanted to be close to him.

"I make a pretty good pillow. Even when it's not storming," he offered with a small smirk.

"Okay," she whispered and snuggled into the crook of his neck. It felt nice to be held by someone, and she felt safe in Dean's arms. The pull she felt towards him was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. As the warmth from him radiated, she got comfortable and thankfully fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Sam came back from his morning run and spotted Dean and Anna cuddled up together. Smiling to himself, he sat down to take off his running shoes. With just one shoe off, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, looking to see if he'd woken up Dean or Anna. His arms were holding her close and his breathing was still even. Sam assumed they'd slept through it. "Hey Mike. Yeah, we'll be there in a day or two. Depends on how many stops we make. I think we'll try to go straight through tonight. Yeah, I'll call when we're in town. See you then, bye," Sam hung up the phone. Talking must have woken Dean, because Sam saw as he slowly and groggily opened his green eyes. "Morning," Sam whispered so he wouldn't wake up Anna too.

"Who was that?" Dean whispered back.

"Mike. Told us to call when we get into town," Sam said. Gesturing to Dean's arms wrapped around Anna's sleeping form, Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Nightmare," Dean whispered, lying his head back down on the pillow and sighing.

Dean didn't want to get up for the day. He was surprisingly comfortable lying in bed with Anna. He didn't care if Sam saw or what he thought. Sam stood up and entered the shower. Dean had at least fifteen minutes to stay in bed with Anna before he had to get up. Looking to his right, he saw how peaceful she looked in her sleep. Her long, coffee colored hair was spread across the white sheets of the motel bed. Her olive, tanned skin glowed as rays of light shown through the single window. Dean heard the water running in the bathroom, knowing that Sam was still in the shower. Hearing a knock at the door, his arms instinctively tightened around Anna. "Housekeeping!" a woman's voice shouted through the door.

"Come back later," Dean yelled back, annoyed that the woman came so early. The housekeeper's voice woke Anna, and Dean felt her stir in his embrace. Her body tensed and she looked around frantically for a second until she realized Dean was the man in bed with her. "Mornin'," he greeted, looking at her.

"Morning," she replied, carefully moving out of his embrace to stretch. "Thanks for last night," she said, and arched her back up to stretch her body. Watching her bra-less breasts arch, Dean inwardly cursed at the tightness in his boxers.

"Don't mention it. Sam's almost done in the shower, you can go next," he offered.

"I showered last night, you can go next if you want," she said, trying to be nice.

"No, I'm fine. You go," he defended in a shaky voice. He'd need a few minutes before he wasn't pitching a tent anymore.

"Okay," she said quietly. She sat up, and crawled over to her duffel that sat on the floor by the foot of the bed. Letting a small grunt escape at the sight of her underwear underneath the big t-shirt she wore, Dean watched as she bent down to grab some clean clothes for after her shower. He let out a breath of extreme relief when he saw Sam exit the bathroom.

"Shower's free now!" Dean exclaimed a little too excitedly.

"I can see that," she replied with an entertained smirk. Once she shut the bathroom door behind her, Dean cursed.

"What?" Sam asked in question.

"Her!"

"What about Anna? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. She just…bent over…in her underwear…and the…stretching," Dean answered. Sam started laughing, understanding what his brother's problem was.

"You know, it's okay to be attracted to her Dean. You guys are kind of stuck in this deal. I'm pretty sure Zach's going to come back for another demanding visit. At least that was Bobby's theory," Sam started.

"I know it's okay! And I _am_ attracted to her. Problem is I don't know if _she_ is attracted to _me_. I don't want to seem like the creep here, okay? And Bobby's theory? Since when are you guys talking about this stuff behind my back. It's me and Anna's sex life, not your guys'. And we've only been in this arrangement a few days. It's not…just…leave it alone Sammy," Dean said, struggling with his words. Sam laughed at Dean's difficulty, and finished getting dressed.

* * *

An hour later, the trio stopped at a diner off of the main interstate. It was a small establishment, but it had a homey atmosphere. Walking in Dean found them a booth towards the back. Sam and Dean sat across from each other, and Anna didn't know who to sit next to. Dean patted the spot next to him so she decided to scoot in next to him.

"Mornin' folks," a young girl said. She was tall, blonde, and obviously used a tanning bed. She couldn't be more than seventeen, and it was clear that she was still in high school by the school t-shirt she wore under her apron sporting her school's name. Upon seeing Dean, her beady blue eyes bugged out and she gave him a flirty smile.

"Morning," Sam said. "I'll take a coffee and an orange juice."

"I'll have a coffee and water," Anna added.

"Coffee and water for me too," Dean said, looking up at the girl for the first time. He gave her a sweet smile and looked back down at the menu. Subconsciously putting his arm around the back of the booth behind Anna, he looked back up at the girl who was still staring at him.

"I'll be right b-back," she said before leaving to retrieve their drinks. Anna's attention was completely on the menu in front of her, but Sam looked knowingly at Dean.

_"What?"_ Dean mouthed to Sam.

_"Jailbait!"_ Sam mouthed back. Dean chuckled and returned his gaze to the menu. "Mmm. I'm feelin' some pancakes," Dean said to the table. In a minute, the young waitress returned with their coffees and drinks.

"What can I get you," she asked Dean specifically, staring at him.

"Anna you go first," Dean said, trying to be polite. He only had a mother until he was four, but she drilled into his mind how to be polite in those four years. Bobby was also one for being polite to ladies, and over the years he'd lectured Dean on manners.

"Umm. I think I'll take an everything omelet please," Anna said sweetly, looking up at the waitress who was giving her an evil eye. Sinking back slightly into Dean at the young girls glare, Anna's eyes widened.

"I'll have french toast with some fruit," Sam joined in, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'll take a short stack, side of bacon," Dean finished.

"Of course. I'll have that out right away," the young girl said. Anna noticed that her name tag read Billie.

"Okay, Mike emailed me some details yesterday about the hunt. Turns out that the werewolf has three new friends he met up with down in Miami. He thinks they're going to turn together on the full moon which is in a couple of days. We'll have some time to scout out the area and figure out a plan," Sam started.

"Okay. Who's Mike?" Anna asked as she drank her coffee.

"Uh, well we've never met him before. He is one of Bobby's contacts. By the way, we should check in with him," Dean said, reaching for his cell phone. As Dean called Bobby, Anna calmly drank her coffee and glanced at Sam.

"I'm not intruding on your hunt, am I?" she randomly asked.

"What?" Sam said in return. Her question caught Dean's attention, but he continued to update Bobby.

"I don't know," Anna said, regretting her question at the weird look Sam gave her.

"You're not intruding. Extra hands are always nice to have. Plus, I'm pretty sure Zachariah would have just zapped you to Dean anyways," Sam tried to joke but didn't receive the greatest laugh from Anna. She just smiled and drank her coffee. Dean was soon off the phone with Bobby, and the three hunters sat and waited for their food. It didn't take too long before peppy, little Billie came out with their food.

"Here you go," she said setting down Dean's plate first. Sam and Anna watched with smiles on their faces at the girl's attempts to get Dean's attention. Their meal was quick and uneventful. When it was time to pay the bill, Dean raised his hand and Billie was immediately at their table.

"We're ready for our check," Dean asked, finishing the last bite of pancakes on his plate. Anna wasn't able to finish her entire omelet, and she suddenly found Dean's fork on her plate.

"You're still hungry?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well I don't want it to go to waste," he defended as he shoveled the last few bites she was unable to finish into his mouth. Seconds later, Billie came back with their check and Dean reached for his wallet.

"Here's my number," Billie said, flipping her hair as she handed Dean a piece of paper with her phone number on it. She even wrote her name and dotted her 'i's' with hearts.

"Uhh…" Sam said, feeling awkward. Awkward was an understatement for how Anna was feeling. It was kind of hard for her or Dean to go out with anyone when Zachariah was on their ass. _'That could be one weird date. Out to dinner when an angel shows up asking where my husband is,'_ Anna thought to herself, nervously pushing her hair behind her ear. She wouldn't admit it, but she also felt a tinge of jealousy that a girl was hitting on Dean. _'Stop being irrational,'_ she chided herself.

"Sorry sweet-cheeks. You're a little young," Dean said, surprising Sam and Anna. Billie's fake-baked face turned a shade of red and she walked away quickly. Sam started laughing and Anna let out a small chuckle. "What?" Dean asked, trying really hard to not join in the laughter. "I got a Heaven wife. Can't be robbin' cradles now can I?" he asked with a chuckle.

* * *

After breakfast they hit the road again. Anna was comfortable in the backseat, occasionally drifting off. Dean would periodically check on her through the rearview mirror, and Sam was busy with his nose buried in a book. Ten hours later, Sam and Dean switched seats. Dean was tired and wanted to sleep, so he let Anna sit in the front. It took them all day and all night, but they finally arrived at the first light of dawn to Miami.

Pulling up to a teal colored hotel that had its own swimming pool, Dean walked into the lobby and got them a room. _Sunnyside_ was the hotel that Mike was staying at, and they had a room on the same floor. Anna groggily rubbed her eyes and looked around her.

"It's bright here," she said, and Sam laughed at her comment. Dean grabbed the bags with Sam and they made their way to their new home for the next few days.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Loving the reviews, and really looking forward to incorporating some of the suggestions I got! As always I encourage you all to let me know about any questions/comments/concerns through review or PM. I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm looking forward to releasing the next one too! This chapter has a little action in it, and I hope it's not too horrible. **_

CAN WE GO TO THE BEACH

Dean, Sam, and Anna sat in Mike Regg's hotel room. It was god-awful hot and Anna could feel the sweat trickling down her back. Dean and Sam insisted on staying in their classic jeans and button-ups. Anna on the other hand thought they were crazy and had put on jean shorts and a green tank top. Even being out of her jeans, she was suffering in the heat. The stupid hotel rooms didn't have any air conditioning.

"Full moon is in two days," Mike said. He was in his late forties, and had short black hair. He also had a beard, which Anna thought made him look older. Mike seemed like a nice man, but he didn't come off as smart as Dean and Sam. Anna had run into hunters like him in the past. They couldn't do anything on their own.

"Okay, where are they hiding?" Sam asked. Anna sat with the three men at the dinky hotel table inside Mike's room, and they were all getting sick of the heat.

"Off of Terrace Boulevard. There's a warehouse there; I think that's where they've been hidin' out. Bobby says they're weakest when they're turning, so I figure we can all take one down. I wasn't expectin' the lady to be with, but it works out four against four now," Mike said, rubbing his beard with his left hand. Since they arrived at Mike's hotel room, Dean noticed the leering glances Mike was giving Anna. It was inwardly driving him nuts.

"Alright, I'll drive by and scout out the building," Sam offered.

"Can I come with you?" Anna asked, surprising both Dean and Sam at her request.

"Sure," Sam responded.

"I just need some air," Anna explained to Dean before standing to follow Sam out of the room.

* * *

Dean was left with Mike in the muggy hotel room. Looking around, he spotted typical guns and weapons of a hunter lying about.

"So you're Bobby's boys?" Mike asked, apparently making conversation.

"Uh, yeah. Basically," Dean said, wondering what Bobby told Mike about them.

"Well can I offer ya a beer?" Mike asked. Dean's eyes lit up and he gratefully nodded. "So, what's the story on the pretty piece of ass you boys got ridin' with ya?" Mike drawled. Dean paused mid sip, and wasn't sure how to reply. He didn't want to reveal the prophecy to just anybody, especially not the details. Bobby and Sam had only called trusted hunter friends for advice on the matter, and Dean wasn't sure where this Mike guys stood in that group.

He figured that the man didn't know about him and Anna's situation, otherwise he would have said something, right? _'I can exactly say she's married to me, but I can't say she's single either, can I? Will Zach pop up if I say the wrong thing? Does she even like this guy?'_ Dean wasn't sure what to think so he said his first reaction.

"She's taken," he blurted out. Mike's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"By who?" _'The man just had to ask who, didn't he?!'_

"By uh…me," Dean answered.

"You're dating?"

"Well not exactly…" Dean really didn't want to talk about it, and saw as Mike just nodded.

'_They're not dating? This kid probably just likes her, thinkin' he can say she's taken so nobody will make a move on her.' _Winchester boys actually seem like nice kids, and Mike didn't want any trouble. "Alright then," Mike replied, lifting his beer to cheers Dean.

* * *

Later that night, Dean lay awake in bed. He could hear Sam snoring in the other bed, and Anna was still in the tub he assumed. Every now and then he could hear the splash of water, and he couldn't stop his mind from picturing her in the bathtub. Naked. After a few minutes he could hear the water draining down the tub, and he knew she'd be coming to bed soon. Quickly scanning the bed to make sure there was room for her, he straightened out the blanket. It didn't take her long to emerge from the bathroom and turn out the light. He could see that she was wearing _very_ short pajama shorts with a small tank top. He didn't blame her for the lack of clothing; he was sweating in just his boxers. "Hi," she greeted as she scrunched her hair dry with a towel.

"Hey," he responded, sitting up a little. She finished towel drying her hair before dropping the towel to the ground. Climbing in bed next to him, she looked into his eyes.

"Care for a cuddle buddy?" she asked hopefully. _'What if he says no? Zach's not here demanding anything,'_ she thought to herself nervously.

"Sure," he said with a smile. Inside he was bursting with happiness. To his surprise, he actually enjoyed just cuddling with Anna. It was comforting to him. She let out a small chuckle and crawled into his arms. Giggling as they settled in together, she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. With Dean's arms around her, he didn't answer her. Instead, he kissed her forehead. It was a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Anna, and she fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Dean walked through the door of Bobby's house and his blood ran cold at what he saw. Bobby lay dead at the bottom of the stairs, blood pooling around his body. Standing in the middle of the den was Sam, except it wasn't Sam. Dean immediately knew that it was in fact Lucifer who was possessing Sam's body. Pinned to the ceiling was Anna, wearing a white nightgown  
"Oh, hello Dean," Sam's voice slurred with an evil grin in his direction. Dean couldn't tear is eyes away from Anna's body pinned to the ceiling. Her face was scrunched up in pain and she was shaking.  
"Anna!" Dean yelled and tried to move forward to reach her. Sam's had flew up, causing Dean to be held against the wall. "Lucifer," Dean seethed.  
"Very good Dean! Damn, I'm fresh out of gold stars for you," Sam's body teased.  
"Let her go," Dean tried. Sam's head just shook back and forth as imaginary knives started to cut down each of Anna's limbs.  
"Dean!" she screamed in pain. Suddenly Dean was unable to speak, his voice not working. Her bones began to break, and Dean's heart tore apart in pain. Sam's laughter could be heard but Dean was unable to tear is gaze away from Anna on the ceiling. Within seconds, flames started to engulf her body. Her screams sounded through his ears and he could feel tears come to his eyes. It was so hot, and he couldn't move. He could still hear her crying his name. _

"Dean!" Anna said, shaking him awake. Dean's body shot up into an upright position with sweat glistening his bare chest. He looked around frantically and saw Anna. Without thinking, he twisted to bring her into a bone-crushing hug. "D-dean, are you okay?" she asked through his tight hug.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a really fucked up dream," he explained, finally letting her go. She looked at him in confusion, but moved her hand behind his neck to run her fingernails up and down, lightly scratching him. "Just, go back to sleep," he instructed, lying down with her again. They were a mess of sweaty limbs, but he didn't complain as she continued to scratch his neck. With his arm draped over her stomach, he fell asleep again.

* * *

The next morning the three of them went down to the small continental breakfast that the hotel provided. Eating their cereal and bagels, Anna looked around the open area they were seated at.

"We should go to the beach before we leave," she suggested. Dean and Sam stopped eating and stared at her. "What?"

"The beach?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You know water, sand, and sun. _The beach,_" she explained.

"Why?" Dean asked. They never went to the beach. They didn't even sight see.

"Cause it's fun? Come on. Before we leave. Just for an hour, please? Then we'll head back to Bobby's," Anna pleaded. She hadn't been to the beach in a few years. Every once in a while when she had a hunt down south she would take some time to swim in the ocean and relax on the beach. The Winchesters continued to stare at her like she was crazy. After a minute and a half of pure silence, Dean finally spoke up.

"Okay. We'll go to the beach. _After_ the hunt," he agreed and stuffed the rest of his cream cheese-smothered bagel into his mouth.

"I can't believe you just agreed to that," Sam said, still holding his spoon in the air. Anna chuckled and finished her breakfast.

* * *

They spent the day stalking the four suspected werewolves with Mike. Dean was finally sweaty enough to ditch the flannel button up and just wore his undershirt. It took a few hours of tracking, but they finally tracked down the four werewolves at a local biker bar. Tonight was the full moon, and they were all going over their plan. It was simple. Each of them would enter from a different corner of the building. They each had one werewolf to shoot with silver bullets. Dean was kind of wary about Anna going in on her own and having a werewolf to shoot by herself, but he had to remind himself that she was a hunter just like him. Just because she was a girl didn't hinder her capability.

Nearing the moon's apex, the four hunters entered the warehouse silently. Anna could see Dean in the far right corner, Sam in the far left corner, and Mike was just to her left down the wall. The four werewolves were still human, standing in the middle of the warehouse. They started to fall to the ground, obviously in pain. Anna could tell that the turn was painful, and as humans they were harmless. However, the damage they did in wolf form outweighed the good.

It didn't take long before the four humans sprouted hair, snouts, long teeth, and tails. Soon four wolves were standing in the warehouse looking anxious to kill. Dean yelled, "Now!" and the four hunters approached one wolf a piece. Sam and Dean each fired their shots, but Mike and Anna's were delayed a few seconds. Apparently that was all the time needed for the remaining two werewolves to sense Mike and Anna's presence. Anna acted on instinct and shot the one running towards her right through the chest, causing it to fall to the cement ground dead. Mike's gun was jammed, and Anna ran to help him. Pushing him out of the way, she reached for her gun to shoot the last werewolf. Sam and Dean were running from the other side of the warehouse trying to get to Anna and Mike. The only living wolf continued to charge towards Anna and Mike. Mike had backed up against the wall with his jammed gun while Anna was lying on her back to shoot the approaching danger. The wolf was too quick however, and slashed out a paw before it fell to the ground.

Sam stood with his gun, relieved that he shot the werewolf that was about to rip Anna and Mike to shreds. Once he heard a scream, he realized they were too late. Dean ran towards Anna and saw the big gash down her left thigh, and watched as blood poured out of it. "Anna!" he yelled as he finally reached her.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," she reasoned, but her face was quickly paling.

"I don't think you're 'fine' Anna. Come on, she needs to get back to the room to get fixed up," Dean ordered as he picked her up. "Sam, stay here and burn those," he added gesturing to the werewolf bodies.

Dean rushed Anna to the Impala in his arms. Setting her down in the front seat, he scurried to the driver's seat and sped out of the warehouse parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

BRING ON THE WHISKEY

Dean carried Anna into their hotel room, setting her on the bed. He didn't care if she got blood on the sheets, they could always ask for more. Opening his duffel that had the medical kit in it, he rushed back to Anna's side.

"Doing okay?" he asked, looking around the room for a bottle of liquor. Quickly grabbing the whiskey, he shoved it in her hand and ordered her to drink. The gash was pretty deep, so he could tell that she'd need stitches. She took swig after swig, trying to get the alcohol in her veins. "You need stitches," he mumbled. He hadn't made eye contact with her yet, because he was too focused on cleaning the wound. Hearing her gasp in pain he grimaced. "Sorry." He worked quickly, trying to minimize the blood loss. "Okay, it goes up all the way to your hip, I gotta cut these," he said, tugging at her shorts. Anna was in too much pain to care about decency, and he'd already seen her naked.

Nodding her head, she braced herself for any pain. He grabbed the only pair of scissors in the bag and cut off her brand new shorts. Exposed in her underwear, Dean could see the cut start at her mid-thigh and run all the way up to where her leg bent against her hip. "Got you good, didn't he?" he tried to tease. She was panting, trying to get through the pain so she didn't answer him. Once the needle pierced her skin, she let out a muffled cry. "I'm trying to go quick," he said as he continued to sew her skin back together.

"Just get it over with," she said through clenched teeth. As a hunter, she'd had stitches many times. However, she'd never had a gash this bad before, especially in such an inconvenient place. As his hands moved closer and closer to the spot he'd touched just days before, she tried to focus on the tingle his touch gave her instead of the searing pain the needle was causing. A few minutes later, he was finished stitching and she could finally relax. The alcohol had helped, so she set the bottle down. Her mind felt drowsy, and she was suddenly tired.

"I still have to clean off your leg and bandage it. Hang on," Dean said, moving to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. Once he returned, he started to wash the blood that covered her leg. As he was cleaning near the inside of her thigh, he frowned. _'Won't come off,'_ he thought to himself as he tried to scrub harder in that particular spot. She noticed his confusion and felt where the cloth was.

"That's not blood. Those are scars," she said, close to passing out from exhaustion. Realization crossed his features and a pang of guilt ran through his body. _'From the Ian guy,'_ he figured and tried to be gentler. With a shaky hand, he traced the few scars that came outward from in between her legs. The thought of the man who hurt her all those years ago angered him. Even though it was a long time ago and done with, it still irritated him that somebody would do that to a person. '_Especially a person as caring and strong as Anna_._'_ He could tell from her body language that she didn't want to talk about it, so he ignored the topic and continued to clean her leg.

"You want…" he didn't know how to ask his question. "You want to change…into some pajamas? There's blood on your underwear," he said with some difficulty. It was easy to tell that the alcohol was having it's desired effect, because she was swaying and looked like she was about to fall asleep. She just nodded in response and Dean took that as a silent 'you grab it'. Standing up, he moved to her duffel and searched through it until he found a pair of night shorts. When he turned back around she was on her back asleep.

Sighing, he moved her out of the blood pool and onto Sammy's bed. Careful not to stare, he removed her blue thong and put on her bed shorts. Her shirt had blood all over it too, so he returned to the bag to find a night shirt as well. _'Girl clothes are confusing,'_ he thought, and wasn't sure which shirts were meant to be pajamas. Getting slightly frustrated, he grabbed a t-shirt from his own bag. Taking off her dirty one, he couldn't help but stare at her breasts which were covered up by a blue and white polka-dot bra. It took him a few seconds to shake his head and snap out of his enjoyment before putting his old AC/DC shirt on her. _'There. All cleaned up,'_ he reasoned in his head.

As he looked to their bed, he realized that he would in fact need to run to the lobby to request more sheets. _'I shouldn't have shooed that housekeeping lady away this morning.'_ He moved out of the hotel room, careful to make sure that the door was locked, and preceded down to the twenty-four hour lobby. An older lady with an eighties hairdo was standing at the counter. Her orange hair and dinosaur-like wrinkles made Dean grimace. "Excuse me?" he asked, and she looked up from her beauty magazine.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a classic smoker's voice.

"Yeah, we need an extra set of sheets," he said, looking around at the abandoned lobby.

"Uhh…sure hon. I'll be right back." It didn't take long before she handed him some clean sheets and Dean returned to their hotel room. Stripping the bloody bed, he put the new sheets on and lifted Anna's sleeping form onto it. Tucking her in, he watched her for thirty seconds to make sure her breathing was normal. Satisfied that she would be okay, he went to sit at the small table and called Sam.

"Where are you?" Dean demanded. He was thoroughly irritated with what happened, but he also knew that mistakes were normal. Hunts very rarely went as planned.

"Five minutes away," Sam answered, and the dying engine of Mike's truck could be heard in the background.

"Ok. We need to talk," Dean answered, expecting to lecture Mike on his insecurity during the hunt. Hanging up, Dean threw the dirty sheets into a pile in the corner and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that Anna had been drinking out of. He knew she was out for the count, and decided that he deserved a drink.

* * *

A little over five minutes later, Sam and Mike walked through the door to see a drinking Dean at the table. Sam saw a pile of blood-stained sheets in the corner, and also saw Anna sleeping on the bed. "Is Anna okay?" Sam asked.

"She's fine," Dean responded. After years of hunting together, Sam knew that was Dean's irritated tone. The bottle of whiskey in his hand probably wasn't helping that irritation.

"Did she need stitches?" Sam questioned. He was usually the one to stitch people up, but he knew that Dean could do it just as well. Mike was silent so far, looking at Anna in bed. Her dark hair was spread about the pillows, and her chest was rising and lowering with her even breathing.

"Yeah. All the way up her leg," Dean muttered. "Mike, have a seat," his older brother instructed. Mike, unsure of what to do, looked at Sam. Sam nodded his head, encouraging Mike to sit down as Sam took a seat right next to his brother.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened to the girl," Mike started but Dean held up his hand.

"It's okay, really Mike. Things happen, we've been hunting long enough to know that," Dean answered, and Sam was surprised by the sarcastically calm tone of his voice. His older brother took a long swig of whiskey, and set the bottle down a little loudly. The eldest hunter in the room, Mike, looked at Dean questioningly. For being the oldest, Mike looked the most frightened at the moment.

Sam didn't know Mike's history, but from his performance at the warehouse he guessed that he was a pretty inexperienced hunter. Sam and Dean had been hunting their whole lives, and from what he knew, Anna had been hunting since she was fourteen.

"Thanks for understanding," Mike said slightly shaky.

"Oh, I understand that things don't go as planned. What I _don't _understand is why you let a woman save your ass!" Dean shouted. Sam looked to Anna to see if his brother's outburst had woken her, but she continued to sleep peacefully.

"I-I well…my gun jammed," Mike tried to defend himself, looking to Sam for help. Sam knew better than to get in the middle of one of Dean's rants, so instead focused his attention on the whiskey bottle.

"Your gun jammed. I see," Dean started, looking at Mike with hateful eyes. "If you properly cleaned it, do you think it would have jammed? Much less, you could have thrown her behind you and taken the leg gash yourself instead of her couldn't you? It is because of your incompetence and _stupidity_ that someone got hurt tonight. Job's done now, get out. We're not working with you ever again, so don't bother calling." Mike just sat there in shock, unsure of what to do. "Get out!" Dean finally yelled and the elder hunter almost tripped getting to his feet. Rushing out of the room, Mike left the Winchesters and Anna to return to his own hotel room.

"What crawled up your ass?" Sam asked with a smile, trying to lighten the situation.

"Me? Seriously Sammy? Anna could have died. What do you think would happen if I let her die, huh? Zachariah would most likely kill me himself, and I don't even know what sort of 'punishment' he'd come up with for me letting my Heaven wife die," Dean explained. Sam cocked his head to the side, not having thought about that. It was obvious that Dean cared for Anna, even after just knowing her for a short period. What Sam failed to recognize though was the consequences that Zach could ensue on them.

"Well I'm glad she's alright then," Sam offered, stealing a sip of whiskey from Dean. After the day he had, Sam figured he deserved at least one drink.

"Me too," Dean said, snatching the bottle back from Sam. "I'm going to take a shower. We should head back to Bobby's early tomorrow," he added before standing up and closing the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Sam was left by himself, with Anna still asleep. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom, and decided to open up his lap top. Opening his email, he had a message from Mandy Sawyer.

_Mandy: Hey Sam. I know we haven't talked in a while, but I have a problem. You told me if I ever needed your help with…you know…that stuff… to shoot you an email. Well, my brother can't stop talking about seeing a woman in his bedroom at night. He thinks she's real, but I think it might be a ghost. That sounds crazy, I know. If you can help, please come see me. I still live in Oklahoma. Thanks- Mandy_

Sam reread the message a few times, and couldn't believe he was actually hearing from her. Before Jessica, he'd had a crush on Mandy. She went to Stanford for just one semester, and then had to move back home to take care of her brother when her parents went on some trip abroad. His heart rate increased by a few beats per minute and he frantically typed back a reply.

_Sam: Mandy, I can help. Right now my brother and I are in Florida, just finishing up some business. We can be to your house in two days. Hang tight, and please don't call the police or any type of psychiatrist. We can handle it for you,  
Sam. _

He knew that if the law or a doctor got involved it would only complicate things. Within a few minutes, Dean exited the shower in nothing but a towel.

"I got us a case. It's on the way back to Bobby's," Sam offered, shutting his lap top.

"A case? I thought we were goin' straight back to Bobby's to figure out my union stuff," Dean asked.

"It's Mandy. She's an old friend of mine who needs some help. Her kid brother is seeing a woman in his room at night, and Mandy thinks it might be a ghost."

"_You_ have _friends?_" Dean asked, his sense of humor had returned. Sam just glared at his older brother. Dean turned and grabbed a clean pair of boxers to change into. "Alright, we can stop. Where's she at?" he said as he discarded the towel. Sam averted his gaze at his brother's immodesty and told him they would be stopping at Oklahoma. "Okay," Dean reasoned and moved to turn out the lights. Sam slowly slipped into his own bed and fell asleep within minutes.

Dean made sure that the door was locked and all windows were salted. Climbing into bed next to Anna, he pulled her close. Careful to not touch her bandaged cut, he wrapped his arms around her and felt a sense of comfort while holding her. After the past few nights of sleeping close to each other, he figured she wouldn't mind the close proximity. Kissing her hair, he settled in and let sleep take over him.


	9. Chapter 9

_****__**NOTICE! Due to personal reasons all remaining chapters will be posted today.  
DISCLAIMER: All chapters/parts belong to CW.**_

FRILLY BED AND BREAKFAST

"Come on, we have time. Please?" Anna asked as Dean was finishing loading things into the car.

"Ugh. Fine, but just for an hour. Then we have to hit the road. Sam's got another job for us in Oklahoma," Dean compromised. Anna's face lit up in joy and she hugged him. Dean was taken aback by her act of affection, and watched as she turned to tell Sam that he'd said yes to the beach.

"Stop being such a party pooper," Dean heard Anna say as she and Sam approached the car.

"I'm not," Sam tried to defend.

"Let's walk down the road to a shop and get some swim suits. The beach isn't far away and then we can come back for the car," she said with hopeful eyes. After what Zachariah had put them through so far, Dean figured that Anna deserved an hour of fun. Hell, he and Sam deserved it too.

"Okay," Dean agreed and started to walk towards the shops. Anna limped to catch up to him, her bandage a long, thin, white strip up her leg that was thoroughly covered in tape. He had to give the woman credit; she was a truly optimistic person.

* * *

It was a short walk to one of the many shops on a strip that sold swim suits. Sam and Dean grabbed the first set of trunks they found and went to quickly change into them. Keeping their t-shirts on, they put their pants and underwear into the shopping bag. Just as Dean slipped his jeans into the yellow bag, Anna walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a bright blue bikini with a cover up. The see-through white cover up left little imagination to the eyes and both Winchesters stared at her approaching form.

"Ready boys?" she asked.

"Yep," Dean muttered, looking her up and down. A small blush crept up her cheeks as they exited the shop. She was worried that she'd get stared at because of her ugly bandage on her leg, but once they arrived at the beach she didn't care anymore. She was too happy to care about what other people thought. Taking off her cover up she saw Dean's lingering stare at her body and that familiar blush returned once again. Sam plopped his butt in the sand and looked around at all the tourists. Anna wanted to go in the water, not sit on the beach. They rarely made it this far south where the water was so warm.

"Come swim with me," she said to both Winchesters.

"I'll pass," Sam said, leaning back in the sand.

"Pussy," Dean said, looking down at his younger brother. Removing his t-shirt, he looked at Anna and said, "I'll come."

"Can I go in with this bandage on?" she asked.

"You'll be fine, come on," Dean encouraged as the couple walked to the water.

"What if my stitches tear and a shark comes and eats me," she said, jokingly laughing.

"Get in the water!" Dean teased and lifted her up. Carrying her into the warm ocean water, he dropped her with a big splash. Once she surfaced she started laughing.

"Hey! Not fair!" she said between laughs and splashed him in return. Dean swam in a little deeper and never realized how nice it felt to truly relax. He and Sammy had only swum in the ocean once. It was a long time ago, when Dean was only twelve and Sammy was eight.

_Their dad was on a hunt near Huntington Beach in California. Sam and Dean were stuck at the cheap motel alone for over a weak. John had barely left Dean enough money for food and they were running low. Sam was especially crabby because since they were in California he had begged John to go to the zoo in San Diego. Of course, their father said no and Sammy was pretty upset about it. As the two boys sat inside hungry and longing to be in the sun, Dean decided they needed to get out of the hotel room. Knowing his dad would kill them, he did it anyway. The boys snuck out of the hotel, remembering to make sure that it was locked and took off for the beach. There were enough people sitting in their lawn chairs and under umbrellas, Dean was sure that he could steal at least a few bucks for some food. It turned out that an old lady ended up buying the boys a burger to split and some ice cream. Dean would never forget that lady's kindness and he would always be thankful to her. Seeing that the sun was still out and they were fed, the boys went swimming. It was their first time in the ocean, and Sam couldn't get over how salty the water was. _

_ They swam until the sun started going down, thoroughly spent. Before it was dark, they snuck back into their hotel room and cleaned up. They'd had so much fun at the beach, but their dad's unexpected return ruined said fun. The next morning they were back on the road. John never found out about the day at the beach._

* * *

"It's not so bad to relax every once in a while," Anna chided as she swam next to Dean. She could tell that she would need to re-bandage her leg but she didn't care.

"I know. And I _am_ relaxing," Dean defended himself, watching her bob up and down. He couldn't help himself from staring at her full breasts bulging in the light blue bikini top. She cleared her throat, obviously catching him. "S-sorry," he muttered, slightly embarrassed as he looked back at the beach where Sam was sitting.

"Can I ask you a question?" she cocked her head to the side, looking at him.

"Sure," he replied, staring back at her chocolate eyes.

"You think that we'll be able to kill Zachariah?" Her question caught him off guard, and he stilled.

"I sure hope so. Bastard ruined our lives," he said. At his statement, he watched her face slightly fall. "Anna, I didn't mean about you and I together…just…him forcing…the prophecy…you know what I meant," he tried to explain.

"I know," she said with a sad smile. "I just want my own free will back, ya know? But if we do kill him…" he could see her getting more nervous by each word.

"I'd still like to stick around," she blurted out, having to tread water to stay next to him. Dean was able to stand on his feet at the depth they were at, but he could tell that she had to swim in order to stay near him due to short legs. At her words, his heart swelled. Giving her is signature smirk, he held out his arms.

"We _will _find a way to gank Zach. And I would love for you to stay. Three hunters are better than two, yeah?" he said as he watched her smile in relief. "Here," he said, grabbing her sides so she didn't have to keep treading water. Supporting her weight, he saw her smile up at him.

She felt his large hands holding onto her waist, and looked up into his eyes. He seemed happy at her decision to want to stick around even if they managed to kill the pushy angel. Nervously, she put her hands on his shoulders to give herself more support. His tanned skin was very soft in the warm ocean water, and she was enjoying the feeling. As her skin soaked up the sun, she and Dean talked of meaningless things and bobbed up and down in the calming water.

* * *

A little over an hour later, the three hunters were on their way towards Oklahoma. It was almost nine at night when they stopped at a country diner in Hattiesburg, Mississippi. The red checkered décor and twang of country music set a very southern atmosphere. Sam led them to a booth, and the three of them sat down. Anna slid in next to Dean, while Sam sat across from them.

"Dean, we need to find a motel soon. We've been driving for twelve hours," Sam said tiredly. There were visible bags under Sam's eyes, and Dean's were bloodshot. They were all barely functioning. A middle aged woman approached them with a welcoming smile.

"Hey y'all. I'm Tara and I'll be your server. Whatcha thirsty for?" she said, asking Anna first.

"I'll just have some water," Anna replied, giving the sweet woman a smile in return.

"Coke. And a shot of whiskey if you got any," Dean said. The woman smiled and wrote down his order.

"Honey this is Mississippi. We all got whiskey," she joked and got a smile out of Dean.

"Just water," Sam answered, pulling out a menu. The selection was pretty casual. Burgers, sandwiches, wraps, and easy food was available. Tara returned quickly with their drinks and got out her pen.

"You folks just passin' through?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Uh, yeah. Trying to find a motel nearby for the night though. Any suggestions?" Sam asked.

"Sure. There's a nice place down highway thirty-two, it's called River's End. Clean place that's pretty reasonable too. It's a bed and breakfast actually. That's the closest place for the next fifty miles pretty much," Tara informed them.

"River's End it is," Dean decided. "I'll just take a BLT and fries," he said his order.

"I'll have the same," Anna chimed in.

"Just the sandwich for me," Sam added his order in too. Tara smiled and left to give their orders to the cook. "A bed and breakfast?" Sam questioned to the table.

"It's better than sleeping in the car," Anna said. Dean drained his whiskey and looked around the dimly lit diner. A man seated at the bar was giving Anna strange looks. The man looked to be in his forties, and had a grungy appearance. With a beat up hat and scruffy face, the man smiled in Anna's direction. She was completely distracted talking with Sam about previous hunts, but Dean noticed the leering look. Moving his left arm around the back of the booth, he lightly rested it on Anna's shoulders. The man soon looked away and Dean turned his attention back to his brother and Anna. When he put his arm around her shoulders, Anna looked up at Dean. He didn't make eye contact, so she let it go and continued her conversation with Sam.

"Triplets?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. They were pretty scary and ugly little bastards," Anna explained. "Weirdest ghost hunt I ever had," she finished. Once their sandwiches arrived, they ate in silence and soon left the diner. Dean gave the grungy man one last glare before they walked out the door.

* * *

Pulling up to the light yellow building, the three hunters looked up at the intricate decoration that had gone into the outside of the house. It had three stories and flowers surrounding the small porch. Frogs and crickets could be heard in the distance, and the muggy air was thick.

"This is the frilliest bed and breakfast I've ever seen," Dean announced. Grabbing their bags, they headed inside. An older man stood at the counter. He was dressed in a suit and had small glasses slid down his nose.

"Good evening, can I help you?" he asked in a raspy voice. The man gave them a big smile and had a southern accent.

"One room, two queens please," Dean recited.

"Sir, we only have single rooms," the old man explained.

"Okay…two rooms then," Dean said, irritated that they would have to pay for two rooms.

"Two rooms," the man said, writing something in his book. "Now, I can tell y'all ain't from around here, but down here we have certain rules," the man started. _'Oh God,'_ Dean thought. "There's two of you fellas, and one lady. Is she one of your wives?" the man inquired with a serious expression.

_'What is this, the fifties?'_ Dean snapped in his mind. "Y-yeah. She's uh…mine," he stammered out, pulling Anna to his side awkwardly. She smiled up at the old man. A relieved smile crossed the man's features and he held out a book to Sam.

"Very good then. I'll just have you each sign in here, and I'll get y'all your keys." Sam took the pen and wrote _'Sam Winchester'_ in his neat handwriting. Passing the book to his older brother, Sam weakly smiled at the man. Dean took the pen and slowly wrote _'Dean and Anna Winchester'_ on the old paper. _'That looks weird,' _Dean thought. Shaking his head he returned the book to the old man and accepted the keys.

Pulling Sam aside in the hallway that their rooms were located, Dean nodded at Sam's door. "Come find us if anything happens. Dude just seemed creepy," Dean said.

"Dean, it's just a different culture apparently," Sam tried to reason with him. "I'll come find you guys in the morning." Before going into his own room, Sam looked back with a smirk. "Good luck," he added before heading to bed.

* * *

Dean pushed open his and Anna's door and dropped the bags when he saw an angel sitting on their bed.

"What the-"

"Well hello to you too," Zachariah said in his seething voice.

"We're dead tired Zach. What do you want? We're playing along with your little prophecy, leave us alone," Dean said.

"Not entirely. It's almost been a week since you've been intimate Dean," Zach said in such a calm voice. Anna's form froze at the angel's words and she looked away.

"Glad to know you're continuing to spy on us," Dean said with sarcasm.

"If you do not continue to stay intimate with each other, I will have to remind you what the consequences are," Zachariah said.

"Listen, Zach. What's the big deal anyways?" Dean tried to stall.

"I cannot tell you. That's not for you to know. As long as you obey, no harm will come to your loved ones," he said.

"Wel-"

"Tonight Dean!" Zachariah interrupted him before disappearing.


	10. Chapter 10

TAKING CONTROL

Dean stood in their room, looking at Anna with a sorry expression.

"I guess we don't have control over anything anymore," she said in a weak voice.

"Anna, I'm sorry," Dean apologized.

"It's not your fault Dean. Really, it's not." He moved closer to her and brought her into his arms for a hug. It was the only comforting gesture he could think of at the moment. His closeness seemed to get rid of some of the tension in her body, but he still felt horrible for what was about to happen. "J-just…will you be gentle like last time?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes. It was degrading knowing that Zachariah would be watching them have sex.

"Of course," he said, pulling back from the hug and kissing her on the forehead. Guilt swam through his body as he moved her towards the bed and pulled down the covers. "Just pretend he isn't watching. It's just you and me," he said, trying to take her mind off of the angel. It partially worked because she began to relax in his arms. The bedroom they were in was decorated in fancy flowers with wood carvings in the walls. It wasn't too over the top, but there was great detail in the walls. The bedspread was peach and green, with small swirls of silver.

Dean laid her down on the sheets and slowly began to kiss her. He had no idea why Zachariah was intent on them having sex, but it must have something to do with the prophecy. It wasn't fair that the angel was controlling where and when they had sex, and frankly it was kind of demeaning. He knew that Zach thrived off of controlling others. If the angel were to just give them time, it would probably happen on their own. But Zachariah didn't see things the way Dean and Anna did.

Trying to make Anna as comfortable as possible, he slowly moved his mouth against hers. To his surprise, her tongue graced his bottom lip. Opening his mouth further and giving her access, he moved he hand underneath her shirt. With gentle touch, he raised it higher until she broke the kiss so he could remove it.

"Just you and I," Anna whispered to him in question.

"Yes," Dean answered, realizing that it eased her anxiety. He removed his own shirt and unbuckled his belt. This time he noticed that the sound of his belt made her flinch. He secretly wondered if it reminded her of her 'experience' with Ian or not. Pushing the thought aside, he wrangled himself out of his jeans. Just at the sight of her in the red and black bra she'd picked out while shopping, his boxers grew tighter as he began to harden. A small smile even crept onto her face at that, knowing that it was from the bra she was wearing. He unbuttoned her jeans and threw them onto the floor. He could see that she was much less scared looking compared to the first time Zachariah forced them.

Continuing eye contact, he made her focus on him. His mouth moved down to her neck and kissed the soft flesh there. A small noise of pleasure escaped her lips as he discovered she liked being kissed there. Moving his lips back to her mouth, he expertly removed her bra. The thought of Zachariah was lost as he moved his mouth to her breasts.

Dean had thoroughly distracted her with his touch and kisses. Once he put his mouth on her left breast, she couldn't help but gasp at the sensual feeling it brought her. Dean was the first person she'd been with since Ian, and her body craved the attention. As his mouth entertained her left breast, his hand held onto the right one. Being honest with herself, she knew she liked Dean. Having sex with him wasn't a bad thing; it was the fact that Zach was picking when and where they were supposed to have sex. _'If we progress the way we are, maybe Zach won't have to pop down and command us,' _she thought to herself. Dean was attractive and a great person to her. He also knew how to make her feel comfortable and be gentle. As his touch rendered south, her anxiety picked up again. He must have noticed that she tensed up, because he stopped kissing her and looked her straight in the eye.

"It's just you and me Anna. I promise I won't hurt you," he whispered against her lips. She nodded, giving him permission as he started to slide her matching underwear down her legs. He made sure to be careful around her bandage, and hoped that he wouldn't hurt her cut during sex. As his fingers touched her, he found that she was actually wet compared to their first time. Lightly gliding his finger up and down her entrance, he held eye contact with her. Sensing she was ready, he took off his boxers and slowly slid inside her. She let out a small whimper at first, and he stilled. "Are you okay?" he asked, his face scrunching in worry that he'd already hurt her.

"Fine," she whispered and pulled his lips down to hers. As his thrusts started, her anxiety started to lessen as her feeling of pleasure began to grow. Dean couldn't stop the grunt of pleasure he made as he continued. With one hand on her breast and the other supporting his weight on the bed, he thrusted harder. Careful not to hurt her, he reached one hand down to rub her bundle of nerves. The sensation sent her over the edge and he felt her walls clench around him. The feeling sent him over the edge too, filling her as he finished.

As he lay over her, he stared at the beautiful woman beneath him. He was actually happy that the prophecy didn't match him with someone else. As he removed himself from her, he lay next to her on the bed. To his surprise, she turned over onto her side and kissed him. "Thank you for being gentle," she whispered and actually smiled at him. He could tell she appreciated the way he distracted her and was kind to her body. A surge of euphoria still hummed inside his body. The pleasure her body brought him was better than any barfly he'd had in the past.

"You're welcome," he answered. Her emotions switched rather quickly as tears came to her eyes. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You were just fine. I'm just upset about that damn angel. He controls everything now," she said through her tears. One moment she was fine and then she was crying. He assumed that the stress of their situation brought on the emotions, and felt bad.

"Come here," he said, pulling her to him. "I know this sucks, but right now he's in control. If we don't play along he's going to hurt people we care about," Dean tried to explain as he stroked her hair. She nodded against his chest in understanding.

"I just don't like him telling us when to have sex. I feel like a prisoner," she vented. As if Dean was reading her thoughts, he pulled back to make eye contact with her.

"Well…if we initiate things on our own, maybe he won't have to tell us when to," he said with a shaky, nervous voice. "You might enjoy it more too," he tried to offer with a hopeful look.

"Do you feel that way about me though?" she asked, her question completely catching Dean in a tangle of his own emotions.

"Look, Anna I know we haven't known each other long, but that doesn't mean I'm not attracted to you. I _am_ attracted to you, very much. I think if we tried progressing things on our own, maybe it wouldn't seem so bad and maybe Zach wouldn't bug us as much? Just play our parts, ya know?" he offered. _'Oh my God she's gonna hit me. Why did I say that? Why!? I sound like a complete idiot. Why am I even talking about this mushy stuff?!'_

"You think so?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well we're kind of stuck together for a while anyways, so why not? You said that you'd stick around if we kill Zach, so that must mean you're slightly attracted to this amazing body," he turned on his cockiness to feel more like himself. She laughed at his comment and rolled her eyes.

"Okay. We can try," she agreed. At her words, Dean's heart started thundering in his chest just like it was minutes prior to their conversation. Was he actually going to try to make this crazy situation work?

* * *

The next morning, Sam knocked on Dean and Anna's door. When he didn't hear a reply after a few minutes, he walked in. They were both asleep and Dean's bare leg was sticking out from underneath the sheets. He figured Dean was in his boxers, considering their room was kind of warm. As he moved closer and said, "Dean," he noticed that his brother and Anna were tangled together. His blood ran cold when he saw Anna's bare and exposed chest not covered by the sheet. "Oh my God!" Sam said as he immediately turned around and looked at the wall.

"Huh?" Dean said, waking up and seeing Sam turned around with his hand raised. Looking to his left he found Anna's chest completely exposed and quickly moved the sheet to cover her as she woke up. "Sam! Let us change for Christ's sake!" Dean yelled as his younger brother flew from the room. Anna sat up, clutching the sheet to her body looking anxious.

"What is it? What happened?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Annoying little brother happened," Dean said in a grumpy tone as he grabbed some pants and put them on. Getting up to shut the door that Sam clumsily left ajar, he turned back to face Anna. "Why don't you hop in the shower," he suggested, picking up their discarded clothes.

"Okay," she said awkwardly.

* * *

It was just after dinnertime when they arrived at Mandy's house in Oklahoma. The Impala pulled up to a big brick home which was surrounded by trees and landscaping.

"Nice house," Dean muttered from the driver's seat.

"It's actually her parents' place. They're out of the country, and Mandy watches her little brother," Sam gave them an explanation. As Dean shut the car off, they piled out and Sam was the first one to reach the front door. Ringing the doorbell, Mandy soon answered and smiled at the tallest Winchester. She was very beautiful, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin was very pale, but she had a few freckles on her cheeks. Mandy was taller than Anna, and almost the same height as Dean. She had long legs that were visible through her yoga pants. Sporting a pink v-neck t-shirt, she put a hand on her hip.

"Sam Winchester," she beamed. "I never thought I'd see you again. Thanks for coming," she said, giving him a big hug. "I didn't know who else to call, and I think I'm going crazy here," she tried to joke. Sam laughed a little before clearing his throat and turning to his brother and Anna.

"Mandy, this is my brother Dean, and thisis his…Anna," Sam said, unsure of how to introduce them. Anna and Dean both shook Mandy's hand and followed her invitation into the nice house.

"I have some leftovers from dinner if you're hungry," Mandy offered, leading them into the kitchen.

"No, we're fine. We had dinner on the road," Sam dismissed. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

"Uh, sure. Can I at least get you guys a beer first?" she asked, trying to be a good host.

"Sure," Dean answered. Mandy pulled four beers out of the fridge, one for each of them.

"Okay. Well, I know it sounds crazy. My little brother, Collin, has been telling me about some woman he sees every night. When he goes to sleep, around one in the morning a woman shoes up in his room. Every night she does the same thing. She stares at him, and reaches her hand out to touch him. The kid is only eight years old, so of course he freaks and runs to my room saying that there's a ghost in his room. I have never seen it and really find it hard to believe. But after the time I spent with you, I thought I'd at least try to see if you could make anything out of it. Collin is scared out of his wits, and doesn't want to sleep in his bedroom anymore." She ran a hand through her short, blonde hair and looked at Sam tiredly.

"A woman?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, Collin says she is wearing 'olden times' clothing and looks like a grandmother," Mandy explained.

"Is he asleep right now?" Dean asked.

"No, he usually doesn't go to bed until ten at night or so," Mandy answered.

"Do you mind if we talk to him?" Dean asked again.

"Not at all."

"Dean, why don't you and Anna go talk to Collin? I want to see what other information you have for me Mandy," Sam said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

SEPSIS

"So your parents are still out of the country?" Sam asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Yep. Right now they're in Thailand. It's just me and Collin here," Mandy answered, looking down at her own drink. "It's been awhile Winchester," Mandy said.

"It has," he agreed. "Since you're not in school, what are you doing?" It was nice to have honest conversation with one of his old friends. Maybe if he was lucky and they fixed the ghost problem he could ask her out on a date. _'Wishful thinking,'_ he thought.

"Actually I'm still in school, just doing an online program."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I graduate in December actually. Teaching."

"Wow! Teaching? I'm sure you'll be really good at that. What are you going to teach?" Sam inquired. He heard voices in the other room and assumed that Anna and Dean had found Collin.

"Mythology. Weird, I know, but since you told me about things that go bump in the night, I got curious. Right now I'm just working part time at the bar here in town, but I'm excited to start teaching. The parents do a good job of financially taking care of Collin and I, but extra cash is nice," she said with a sweet smile. Sam beamed back at her, wishing he knew what that feeling was like. It was quite obvious that her parents were loaded, but from what he remembered they were really nice people.

"Well I wish you luck," Sam said, raising his glass to cheers hers.

* * *

Dean and Anna sat in the large living room next to Collin who was playing a handheld video game on the floor. Mandy's brother had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. The eight year old sat on the floor without making eye contact at the two strangers sitting on the couch.

"Collin?" Dean said, and the boy briefly glanced up at the couple. "I'm Dean, and this is Anna. We're…friends of your sister's." The boy stared at Dean and tilted his head to the side. Pausing his video game, he turned his body to face them. "Mandy told us what was going on at night," Dean started, hoping that Collin would explain things from his point of view.

"She told you about my ghost?" The kid's question took them off guard.

"Yeah. Can you tell me what you see at night?" Anna asked in a soothing tone.

"There's an old lady with old fashioned clothes. She tries to eat my face at night," Collin explained, looking between Dean and Anna.

"Eat your face?" Dean asked.

"Well she reaches her hand out to touch me. I think she wants to eat me. She's scary," Collin said and the fear was evident in his voice.

"Well we're going to try to get rid of her, okay bud?" Dean said hopefully. The gears were turning in his mind, knowing that they would need to research the house's history and previous ownerships.

"Well watch out, because she's scary," Collin tried to warn.

"We'll be careful. Would it be okay if you tried to sleep in your room tonight if we promise to stay just outside the door? Then we can catch her," Anna said, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"What if she gets me?"

"She won't. I promise," Dean said reassuringly.

"You'll be right outside?"

"Yes. We'll stand on the other side of the door," Anna said, giving Collin a warm smile.

"Okay. I guess," he agreed.

"Good," Dean said, relieved that the boy was going to cooperate.

"You're pretty," Collin blurted out to Anna. Laughing, she smiled and said thank you in return. Collin was a sweet boy, and she really hoped that they could get rid of his ghost problem. As Dean and Anna stood up to return to the kitchen, Collin grabbed his video game and followed them. "Mandy?"

"Yes Collin," Mandy said, pausing her conversation with Sam.

"Ice cream," he said, looking up at her.

"Ice cream? Alright, fine," Mandy grabbed the ice cream pale from the freezer and scooped her brother a treat. Collin took his strawberry ice cream to the island bar and sat down at a stool to eat.

"Alright Sammy, you start doing research on previous owners of the house. We'll need to figure out who this ghost is so we can salt and burn. Anna and I can stay here for Collin while you go burn the bones," Dean started to plan aloud.

"Actually, I can stay and you and Anna can do the bones," Sam said with a pointed glare at Dean.

"Why?" his older brother asked in confusion, the look Sam gave him going completely over his head.

"Well I know you want to stick with Anna…and it might be nice to have two people to dig…" Sam tried to formulate an explanation. Truthfully, he wanted to spend more time with Mandy. A look of recognition crossed Anna's face, and she smiled.

"I think that's a good idea. Sam can stay here and watch out for Collin, and you and I can do graveyard duty," Anna said, looking up at Dean.

"Hey! You promised you'd be there!" All four adults turned to see an upset Collin.

"Buddy, Sam's going to watch over you. Anna and I have to go someplace else to help get rid of the lady," Dean tried to say. The boy was clearly sad again, and abandoned his ice cream to walk over to the couple.

"But I wanted you guys," he said, looking up with his watery, blue eyes.

"Sam's my brother, he will take good care of you," Dean explained with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Anna finished for Dean. Collin looked up at Sam's tall form and frowned.

* * *

Esther Rosa Tolte was the woman who lived in the Sawyer's home in the late 1800's. Her rotten husband killed her two boys, and then her. Collin had a strange resemblance to Esther's children, causing her to haunt his room. It was relatively easy for Dean and Anna to locate the woman's grave at the local cemetery. The couple dug for over an hour until they finally hit the wood of a coffin. "I'm so sick of digging!" Anna said, panting for breath. The night air was cool towards the end of September, but from the physical work they were both sweating. It didn't take long until they were salting and burning the bones of Mrs. Esther Rosa Tolte.

Once they returned to the house, they walked up to Sam who was standing in the doorway. Mandy looked exhausted, and appeared to be running on caffeine alone.

"I don't know how to thank you Sam, really," Mandy started to say.

"It's fine Mandy. I'm glad I could help," Sam said.

"I'll call you," she said, giving him a smile.

"Sounds good."

"Oh, and thank you Dean and Anna. It was nice meeting you guys," Mandy added.

"You too, and no problem," Anna answered. Within a few minutes they were on the road again towards South Dakota to Bobby's.

* * *

Dean could hear Anna itching at her bandage from Florida. Sam was passed out in the passenger seat, and the car was quiet save for her itching.

"Stop itching it," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I can't help it," she defended. Her leg itched so bad she just wanted to scratch the bandage right off. Dean sighed and pulled the car over on the side of the highway. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to change your bandage, it might help the itching," he explained.

"I can do it myself," she tried to insist.

"It's okay, I got it," he dismissed. Popping the trunk, he grabbed the med kit and slid in next to her in the backseat. As he slowly removed the old bandage, he watched her face twist up in pain at what her cut looked like. Obviously, it was in much better shape than when he stitched her up. But it had a strange purple color to it, running all up her leg. Dean tilted his head, looking at the healing gash. "I think I should clean it," he reasoned aloud. As he used the antiseptic on her leg, she hissed in pain. "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay. Nice change from the itching," she said, looking like she was in real pain. "Ahh!" she uncontrollably shrieked as he neared the top of the cut. Dean jumped and pulled back to look at her.

"Does it really hurt that bad?"

"It kills," she whispered, embarrassed that tears actually started to well in her eyes. "What's wrong with it? Is it infected?" she asked, looking into his eyes. She couldn't see him clearly because it was dark, but with passing traffic she had glimpses at his eyes. He shook his head, but didn't say anything. At her outburst, Sam had woken up and turned around to see Dean cleaning Anna's leg.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Grab the flashlight out of the glove box," Dean instructed, and waited for Sam to shine the light on Anna's leg. She let out a gasp when she was finally able to see the detail of the cut. Surrounding the long gash up her leg was a strange purple color, similar to a bruise. The difference was that the purple color wasn't natural, and extended three inches on each side of the cut.

"Something's wrong with her leg," Sam said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Dean muttered and looked up at Anna. "Sam, scoot over to the driver's side, and take us to the first hospital you see." Dean hastily covered the cut with a clean bandage and grimaced as he heard Anna's protest to the pain. Sam obliged and pulled the car back onto the freeway.

* * *

Silently riding in the car, Dean saw the sweat gathering on Anna's forehead and her increased breathing.

"Do you think the hospital can even treat it? If it happened from a werewolf?" Sam wondered and stole a glance back at Dean.

"I don't know. We'll just have to find out. She needs a cover story too," Dean answered.

"Fell off the roof and caught her leg?" Sam offered.

"Whatever works. Anna?" Dean asked, looking at her. She was blinking and seemed to be on the borderline of unconsciousness. "Anna?" he asked again. She looked at him, acknowledging his voice. Dean shifted his body to the right so her head was resting in his lap as they continued to speed down the road. "Try to stay awake," he instructed as his left hand ran up and down her arm. She sluggishly moved her eyes to meet his, and gave him a weak smile.

* * *

Pulling into Pearson Park Hospital, Dean lifted Anna into his arms and carried her into the emergency room. The attending staff immediately put her on a gurney and started to roll her away. Sam and Dean made to follow Anna and the hospital staff, but a nurse stopped the boys and held up her hand. "I'm sorry, but you can't go back there. You'll have to sit in the waiting room."

"We're family though," Dean interjected, not wanting to leave Anna alone.

"Relation?" the nurse looked at the Winchesters skeptically.

"I'm her h-husband," Dean said shakily. "He's my brother," he added pointing to Sam.

"As a spouse I can let you through, but I'm afraid your brother will have to wait out here," the young nurse said. Sam nodded at his older brother as the nurse ushered him behind the swinging doors.

* * *

The nurse guided him into a small exam room where another person in scrubs was attending to Anna. They were starting an IV on her and taking off the bandage. "You can have a seat here," the original nurse said, gesturing to a chair near the bed that Anna was on. As he sat down, Anna's head turned to see him next to her. She gave him another weak smile, but was unable to speak. Whatever was going on with her was acting quickly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dean asked as two more people came into the small room.

"It looks like a very severe infection. We're trying to act quickly so that she doesn't turn septic," a man explained. Dean guessed that he was the doctor. A bunch of different medications were being given to her through the IV and her vitals were being taken. The severity of the situation slapped him across the face and Dean reached for Anna's small hand hanging off the bed. Holding it and giving her a small squeeze, he looked worriedly up at the doctors and nurses surrounding her. As monitors and leads were being hooked up to her, Dean watched the bustling of staff try to work together.

"We've lost sinus rhythm doctor," a stern looking nurse announced and they all looked at the EKG that Anna was hooked up to. A bunch of other beeps went off and Dean was completely confused and thoroughly worried. A man took out a big syringe and prepped Anna's skin with an alcohol wipe. Plunging the needle into her skin, he injected the yellow colored medication. Anna's body seized up and she started screaming. Dean's heart skipped a beat and he held her hand tight and moved close to her ear as he watched her face contort in pain.

"You're okay. Sweetheart you're going to be okay, they're just trying to make you better. Stay with me Anna," Dean whispered to her and felt as her grip on his hand tightened.


	12. Chapter 12

LET ME REST

Anna lazily opened her eyes. Her leg throbbed and she tried to focus her vision. The hospital room was dimly lit, and she saw Dean sitting in a chair next to her bed. She remembered him being there when they'd first arrived at the hospital, and she noticed that he was still wearing the same blue button up and white t-shirt. He was holding her hand and softly snoring, indicating that he was asleep. On the other side of her bed Anna spotted a mug with water and a straw. Reaching over to grab the water, she felt Dean stir. His grip on her hand tightened before he opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly. "You're awake," he commented, smiling at seeing her.

"Yeah, thirsty," was all she croaked out before sucking down a few gulps of water.

"You feeling okay?"

"Sore. Leg hurts. How long was I out?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Almost three days. The doctor said you went sepsis and they've been pumping you full of antibiotics," Dean said looking at her exhausted face. "Thank God you're okay," he added and stood up to kiss her on the forehead. Anna felt a flutter of happiness in her stomach at his concern. Being on her own, she wasn't used to people worrying over her.

"I'm okay. Still kickin'," she teased and earned a small chuckle from him in response. "Almost three days?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded at her question.

"Have…have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah," he said with an embarrassed expression. "Sam's at a hotel just down the road. I didn't want to leave you on your own in case you woke up and nobody was here," he tried to explain. As if on cue, Sam walked through the door holding a cup of coffee.

"Sam," she greeted weakly.

"Hey Anna. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive," she said.

"Hubby here tell you he hasn't showered in almost three days?" Sam joked, receiving a glare from Dean.

"Well I know he's been here. Thanks for that by the way," she said looking at Dean who was still holding her hand.

"They wouldn't let me back here until after you were stabilized. Dean said things got kind of iffy there for a few minutes. I'm glad to see you're alright," Sam said sincerely.

"How did you get back here? You didn't impersonate a doctor or anything did you?" Anna asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Dean chuckled. "I told them I was your husband and they let me back," he answered. She was surprised at how his words affected her. She suddenly felt like Dean really cared about her, even though they were forced into their arrangement. Giving him a warm smile she squeezed his hand. Sam cleared his throat, interrupting the moment.

"Dean, I can stay with Anna while you go shower and get some sleep," Sam said, taking a drink from his coffee.

"I'm okay. They'll discharge her in the morning hopefully, so I can make it one more night."

"Dean, go shower. You can come back after you bathe…you stink," she tried to tease. In reality she wanted him to relax for an hour or so and go freshen up.

"I stink?" he asked with feigned offense. Sam and Anna chuckled at his comment and Anna gave him a pleading look. "Fine. I'll go shower and come back. I'll see you in an hour or so?"

"Sure," she said.

"You need anything for the night?"

"Can you actually bring me my fuzzy socks from my duffel? My feet are freezing. I'll call the nurse if I need anything else. Oh, and I'm guessing I'll need a change of clothes for leaving tomorrow."

"Sure. See you soon," he said as he stood up. Surprising Anna and Sam, Dean bent down and kissed her on the cheek. _'He really is trying,'_ Anna thought to herself about their conversation at the bed and breakfast. A blush crept to her cheeks and she looked down at her hospital gown nervously.

* * *

Sam took the seat that Dean was just occupying and smiled at Anna. His puppy-dog expression made her smile in return. It was always so easy to talk to Sam, and she knew that he was the more sensitive of the brothers.

"Regardless of this prophecy stuff, he really does like you Anna," Sam started. She was taken aback by the forwardness of his statement, but laughed nervously in response.

"Yeah?" she said.

"He spent three days watching you sleep. His concern over your leg when we were still in the car is proof that he cares for you. Trust me," Sam said, draining the rest of the bland coffee.

"Well for the record I kind of like him too. He's not so bad," she teased and watched as the younger Winchester rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sam, did Zachariah show up at all while I was out?"

"Nope. At least not that I know of," he answered. "I'm sure when we get back to Bobby's he'll make an appearance. That or when you're all healed up," he added. "Are you hungry at all? Want anything?" She tilted her head and thought for a minute.

"I could really go for a grilled cheese," she said guiltily. Sam grinned and pressed the call light button. A few minutes later a nurse in green scrubs walked through the door.

"You're up Mrs. Winchester," the older nurse said. Anna was surprised at the title of 'Mrs. Winchester' but just smiled at the nurse. "Let's get another set of vitals and see how you're doing." The nurse spent a few minutes assessing Anna and asking various questions. When she moved the blanket and hospital gown out of the way to inspect her leg wound, Sam looked away nervously.

"Can she eat?" Sam asked and the nurse nodded.

"Of course. Can I get you something?"

"I was really craving a grilled cheese," Anna answered as she mindlessly picked at her IV site.

"No problem," the nurse said with a smile before exiting.

* * *

Dean had to admit, it felt truly amazing to shower. After changing clothes, he started to search through Anna's duffel. He found a plain purple v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans. _'She probably needs underwear,'_ he thought to himself. With a classic Winchester smirk, Dean found her bras and underwear in the end pocked of the duffel. He picked out a lacy thong with a matching yellow bra. Finally, he found the pair of blue fuzzy socks that she was talking about and put them in a shopping back to bring back to the hospital. On his way back to see Anna, he saw a familiar face. Standing in the waiting room, he recognized an old flame standing near the coffee machine. "Carly?" he questioned. At his voice, the blonde woman turned around.

"Dean?" she asked, squinting her eyes at him.

"Long time no see," he drawled and walked over to her.

"How ya doin'?" she said with her raspy voice. She and Dean had a fling a long time ago. It ended in him walking out on her, because she was fooling around behind his back. The worst part of it was that she was fooled around with another guy in Dean's precious car. His own car. There was obvious tension still present between the two, and Dean instantly regretted saying hello.

"I…uh I'm good. You?" he asked. _'Slut.'_

"Fine. My sister just had her appendix removed. What are you here for?"

"My wife," he said, knowing that it would give him the upper hand.

"Did you just say wife? Famous Dean Winchester settles down, huh? Unbelievable," Carly said, flipping her hair.

"Yeah," Dean said, going along with the conversation.

"Well I have some time to kill, I'd love to meet her," Carly purred with a seductive smirk on her face.

"She's not up for visitors, sorry. Nice seeing you Carly, I gotta run," Dean said and continued down the hall to the elevators without waiting for her reply. The trashy blonde woman stared at his walking form in disbelief.

* * *

"Got your fuzzy socks and some clothes," Dean announced as he entered the hospital room again. Sam was dozing off in the chair, and Anna was eating a grilled cheese sandwich. At Dean's voice, Sam jerked up and looked at his older brother.

"If you're back, I'm gonna head back to the motel room. Why don't you give me a call in the morning and I can pick you guys up when Anna gets discharged.

"Sure," Dean said as Sam stood to leave. Dean took the chair once more and dug out the fuzzy socks out of the bag for Anna. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thanks to this delicious, cheesy goodness," she said in between bites. Dean laughed at her description and leaned back in the hospital furniture.

"Thanks for staying with me," she mumbled. The light had returned in her eyes, and Dean noticed the color was back too.

"No problem." He watched her finish her sandwich and put on her socks. "You look tired; get some sleep," he said. She nodded and turned on her side, facing Dean. As she pulled up the blankets and adjusted the pillow, she gave him the remote.

"You can watch some TV," she said before shutting her eyes. Dean turned the news on but muted the volume. He shifted the chair so it was right next to her bed again. Anna surprised him by grabbing his hand through the bedrail and giving it a small squeeze. He accepted it and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand soothingly.

* * *

The next morning Dr. Thomson was standing in Anna's room with a clipboard. He was a nice man, but didn't have much of a sense of humor.

"You'll need to take these antibiotics until they're all gone, no exceptions. Mr. Winchester, you'll most likely need to help Anna with changing the bandages daily. The wound needs to stay clean, or you might end up back here. Understand?" Dean and Anna nodded. He gave Anna a sheet of paper to sign for her discharge, and had Dean sign a release to drive her.

An hour later they were all back on the road and headed to Bobby's. Towards dinner time, they finally pulled into the gravel driveway leading to Bobby's home. Walking into the old house, the three hunters set down their bags. "Bobby!" Sam called. A few seconds later the older hunter entered his kitchen and smiled at the fact they were all in one piece.

"God damn you boys know how to worry me," Bobby said as he clapped both Winchesters on the back and brought Anna in for a friendly hug. "Heard you drew the short straw on this one, huh?"

"Guess so. I'm alright though, really I'm fine," she reassured. "I'm just tired."

"Anna why don't you go up to bed? I'll be up in a minute," Dean said and put his hand on her lower back.

"Okay," she said, and exited the kitchen. The three men caught up and Sam explained their hunt in Florida to Bobby. Dean had nothing but bad things to say about Mike, and then they explained Mandy in Oklahoma.

"She's actually been texting me the past few days," Sam said.

"Why didn't you ask her on a date?" Dean blurted out.

"Uhh, maybe because she was exhausted and it was the first time I'd seen her in years? Don't rush me, I'll get there," Sam tried to brush him off.

"Just ask her!"

"Dean, I am so not having this conversation with you right now. Go to bed." Sam walked out of the room and left Bobby and Dean by themselves.

"How are things going with Anna?" Bobby's gruff voice said.

"Well, we had a surprise visit from Zachariah while at a bed and breakfast on our way to Mandy's. Other than that we're fine. We uh…actually made a decision about something," Dean trailed on.

"What?"

"Well we figured that if we just try to make things work on our own that maybe Zach won't have to pop down and command us to do the deed whenever he sees fit," Dean said, looking down at the floor. It was an awkward conversation to be having with Bobby.

"You two are going to what?"

"You know. If we just initiate sex on our own, it's not as weird as Zach controlling it," Dean tried to explain.

"Well this just got weird."

"I know. But if we try to make a relationship work on our own, at least we have a small sense of control."

"I can see that Dean, I really can. It might make her feel better about everything too."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to bed. You got any bottled water? I was gonna bring one up for Anna so she can take her antibiotics before she falls asleep." Bobby handed him a bottle and nodded goodnight as Dean wandered up to the bedroom he and Anna were now sharing.


	13. Chapter 13

WELCOME TO ROCKS

A few days passed, and Bobby and went with Sam on a hunt. Dean stayed back with Anna, seeing that she wasn't full better yet. When Bobby told them about the vampire nest in Montana, Dean was intent on going. However, Zachariah showed up and made him stay back with Anna. The two hunters sat on Bobby's couch watching TV. Without saying anything, Dean stood up and went to the kitchen. Anna could hear the clank of bottles, and he soon reappeared with two beers in his hand. Holding one out to her, she accepted and twisted the top off.

"I'm bored," she announced. Dean laughed at her statement and turned to face her.

"Same here," he said. "I was thinkin' about workin' on that Nova out back. You can join me if you want?" he asked. She looked into his bright green eyes, and nodded. She followed him out to the shed where the old white Nova still sat. Anna saw an old bar stool next to the workbench and took a seat. She watched as Dean set his beer down and grabbed different tools to start fixing the car.

"What are you exactly fixing?" she asked, honestly curious.

"Come here," he motioned. She joined him just in front of the open hood and looked down at the mess of metal. Dean started to point out multiple parts of the engine and briefly explained what he was doing.

"Yeah I don't know anything about cars," she said after his mini lesson. Dean chuckled and reached behind him for his beer again. A half an hour passed as Anna sat on the stool listening to some of Dean's hunting stories. Turning to face her, she saw he had grease on his face again. "You've got…" she started to say but instead reached her hand out to try to wipe it away. Her thumb brushed against the corner of his lip and he froze. "It…won't come off," she said with a frustrated expression on her face. Dean knew very well that it wouldn't come off with just her hand, but he let her try anyways.

Anna felt his hand move to her waist as he inched closer. His eyes stared into her own, holding her attention. She felt his hand through the thin material of her tank top hold on to her waist with a gentle squeeze. With no warning, he moved closer and brought her lips in for a soft kiss. Kissing him back, she moved her hand behind his neck. It was the first kiss they'd shared without Zachariah ordering them around. Within seconds their kisses became more heated, and their mouths were battling for dominance. Dean brought his other hand to her body and lifter her up so she was sitting on the edge of the workbench. He positioned himself between her legs as he continued kissing her, reveling in the feeling.

As his lips moved against hers, Dean felt a sense of control. He initiated the kiss, and he _wanted_ to keep going. At the same time, he was unsure of Anna's comfort level and decided to take things slow with her. Being honest with himself, he knew he really liked this girl. It was strange that they'd already had sex and were just now sharing their first kiss. However, it was their first kiss of free will, and Dean loved it. His hands started to roam her body, and he felt her melt under his touch.

"Dean," she whispered. He stopped, and pulled back enough to see her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered back, his lips tickling hers.

"I need to tell you something," she started, her breathing uneven. "I want this. I want you. Regardless of Zachariah and his damn prophecy shit," she said, looking into his gaze to gauge his reaction. He never gave her an answer, but he closed in to kiss her roughly in response. As their intense make out session proceeded, his hand moved up to her left breast and gently squeezed it through the fabric of her clothing. She placed one hand behind his neck and the other on his chest. Before things became too heated, a flutter of wings interrupted them.

"Dean," Castiel said. Anna screamed in surprise and sat back from Dean, startled.

"Cas," Dean panted. "Remember how we talked about situations you shouldn't pop in on?" Dean said.

"Yes. I just came to tell you that we have made a little progress on the Zachariah situation. A…resistance you might call it…has formed against him in Heaven."

"Well that's good news, right?" Dean's voice was hopeful.

"Yes and no. The problem is that Zachariah is very angry over the knowledge of the resistance," the angel said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's to be expected," Anna mumbled.

"I'll let you know when I have news," Cas left after his words. A hot and bothered Dean and Anna stood in the shop looking at each other.

* * *

Later that night, Dean brought in a plate of burgers he'd grilled out back. Anna was standing in the kitchen, cutting up some lettuce. She was wearing jeans shorts and a white t-shirt. It was nearing October and she knew that soon she would be wearing jeans or long pants. She felt Dean's hand on her lower back as he set the plate down on the counter. The two ate in silence, and Anna really enjoyed Dean's cooking. He told her that his only talent in the kitchen was mixing drinks or cooking meat. After dinner, Anna felt tired and went right upstairs to shower and go to bed.

Dean walked in the bedroom an hour after Anna claimed she was tired. He spotted her curled up on the bed, facing away from him. Castiel's words floated through his mind about an angry Zachariah, and Dean knew what he needed to do. If Zach was upset, it was only a matter of time before he zapped his ass back down to control him and Anna again. Moving through the door, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Anna. He ran his fingers down the length of her exposed arm, and heard her gasp. Apparently she wasn't asleep yet, and she turned around to face him. "Hi," she greeted in a whisper. She moved her hand towards his face to rest against his cheek.

"Hey," he answered, leaning into her touch. Pulling her closer, he brought her lips to his. "If we don't…Zach…" Dean muttered in between kisses before Anna's hand rested against his bare chest. She just nodded at his words. She must have understood the truth behind them, because she motioned for Dean to flip onto his back. As she straddled him, she moved her lips to his neck. Dean's nerves went soaring at the feeling. His hands glided up and down her sides as she continued her assault on his neck. Small nips here and there caused a moan to escape his lips. "Anna," he tried to say. He wanted to tell her that if she wanted to wait until Zach came, they could. He didn't want to push her, even after what she said in the shed about wanting him.

"I want this," she said and that was all he needed to flip her over on her back.

His lips took their turn on her neck, sucking on her pulse point. He could feel her nails lightly scratching down his back and enjoyed the sensation. Helping her sit up, he stripped her of her night shirt and then paid attention to her breasts. Her pants and gasps only turned him on further, and he pressed his hardness against her pajama shorts. Wanting skin to skin contact, he sat up and removed her shorts, leaving her completely naked beneath him. He removed his own boxers, and saw her move her gaze to his throbbing erection. His lips graced every spot of her body, and his fingers teased her entrance. She was more than ready for him, but he wanted to continue the fun first. Pumping a finger inside her, he watched as she grabbed on tight to the bed sheet. Her breathing had increased, and Dean watched as her breasts moved up and down with each movement. He couldn't help himself from feeling her right breast, slowly teasing the nipple. Inserting a second finger into her, he saw that she was damn close to coming. She was squirming like crazy underneath him, and he couldn't wait any longer. Plunging himself into her, he felt the immediate feeling of tightness surrounding him. Moaning at the feeling, he bent down to kiss her. This round was less gentle than the previous two, but she seemed to be enjoying it. As his pace increased, so did her gasps of pleasure. When she whispered his name it sent him over the edge, and she soon followed. Lowering his head onto her sweat coated body, he rested on her chest.

"We're doing that again," she panted, making Dean laugh. He agreed. With his head on her chest, he moved to kiss her breast.

"Think we proved Zach wrong?" Dean's cocky voice rang through the air.

"I sure hope so," she chuckled. She ran her fingers through his hair as he fell asleep on her chest.

* * *

A few weeks passed. Anna and Dean were getting along just fine, Zach would come down to check in, but they'd taken care of the sex part all on their own. Sam and Bobby were back, and things were pretty low key. Anna was sitting on the front porch, and enjoying a cup of coffee when Dean walked out.

"Go change. We're goin' out," Dean announced looking down at her.

"What?"

"You heard me, we're going out," he grinned down at her.

"Why?"

"Woman, will you quit asking questions and get dressed already?" She laughed and slowly stood up. Rolling her eyes, she walked past him and went to change. Once they were both in the Impala, she looked over at him. Rarely did she sit in the front seat unless it was just her and Dean running errands.  
"You going to tell me what's up now?" she asked, pulling her light coat around her a little tighter. The leaves were changing and fall was in full season.

"Nowhere special but we're heading to _Rocks_. It's just a bar in the next town over. I thought we deserved a night out," Dean answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're taking me to a bar?" she asked. They actually hadn't ever gone out just the two of them. Most of their time was spent researching with Bobby and Sam. Every few days they would spend the entire day in the bedroom, enjoying each other's company. Sam had made the comment that their prophecy had turned them into animals.

Fifteen minutes passed and they arrived at _Rocks_. It was your typical small town bar, and country music was playing in the background. Dean opened the door for Anna, and they found two seats at the bar.

"Whiskey. Neat," Dean ordered, looking to Anna.

"Rum and coke, thanks," Anna said. She'd dressed in jeans with a nice looking brown shirt and jacket. Her hair was down, the way she normally wore it. One thing that Dean noticed was different was that she was wearing bright gold heels. He'd never seen her in heels, and couldn't help but smile. With the added height, she was only a few inches shorter than him. Their drinks arrived quickly, and they were soon finished.

"Another round," Dean signaled to the old man who was bartending. After a few more rounds, Anna was pretty buzzed. Dean watched as she went over to change the song on the jukebox and smirked. She was so full of life, that she made Dean forget about all the bad things in life. Taking careful steps, she approached him. Putting her arm around his form, she whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she slurred. He nodded with a smile and watched her walk away.

"Don't fall in!" he teased and turned his attention back to his drink. Ten minutes passed and Anna still hadn't returned to their seats. Tapping his finger on his glass, he scanned the bar for any sign of the beautiful brunette. Thoroughly worried, he stood up and made his way to the bathrooms. A rather large red head and her friend exited the women's bathroom. Anna was nowhere to be found. "Anna?" he called. With no answer, he found a back door and decided to try it. "Anna?" he said one more time. As he slipped into hunter mode, he wasn't sure what could have happened.

Hearing sounds of someone being sick, he turned to find Anna's bent over form. She was puking. Relief flooded him at the sight of her unharmed. A sick stomach was a minor problem in their world.

"Hey, did you have too much to drink?" he asked as he moved to hold her hair back.

"I don't know. Maybe," she said as she relaxed at his touch.

"Let's get you home," he said, guiding her to the car and driving back to Bobby's.


	14. Chapter 14

CAS SPILLS THE BEANS

"Feeling better?" Dean asked as he lay in bed. Anna was standing at the end of the bed, folding a pile of laundry.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," she said. "It must have been too much to drink," she reasoned.

"Hey, don't fold that one. I'll wear it," Dean said as she threw him one of his shirts. Dean stood up to get dressed, and moved to kiss her before going downstairs to eat. Dean sat eating cereal by himself. He could hear Bobby on the phone in the other room, and Sam hadn't been down yet. Interrupting his fruit loops, Castiel stood in Bobby Singer's kitchen. Dropping his spoon at the surprise, Dean looked up at the angel with an irritated glare. "Good morning to you too," he said, using a napkin to wipe the milk off of the table.

"Dean I need to speak with you. It's a serious matter," Castiel's emotionless tone whispered. Dean followed him out of the kitchen as the angel stepped onto the front porch.

"What's the big news Cas," Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"I am going to break all rules and tell you about the prophecy to keep you safe," Dean straightened at the angel's words, and he focused on Castiel's serious expression. "The reason for your union is to bring a new weapon into this world. You and Anna will have a child, and Zachariah is going to take that child away from you. The child is the key to kill Lucifer and end everything." Dean's stance faltered at Castiel's revelation. "There is a cabin in Colorado that I've prepared for you. I need to brand you and send you guys there," Castiel finished. The angel kept his emotionless expression in place and waited for Dean.

"A child? Wait, you need to slow down Cas," Dean insisted, holding up his hand to emphasize his racing emotions.

"There is no time for further explanation. I need to move you guys. Now." Castiel reached his arm into Dean's chest and searing pain ripped through his ribs. A few seconds later, it was over with. "I've branded you. Zachariah cannot find your exact location anymore. We need to hurry before he notices." Castiel walked into Bobby's house and marched up the stairs to the bedroom where Anna was still folding laundry. With no warning he reached his hand into her chest cavity and she screamed in agony. Dean wasn't far behind the angel and rushed to Anna's side at seeing Castiel branding her. "Pack your things. We are leaving as soon as possible," Castiel said to Dean.

"What's going on?" Anna asked Dean, panting from the pain of the sigils.

"Just pack. I'll explain later," he said, unsure of how he really was going to explain everything without her freaking out. Dean moved around the bedroom and packed their things in record time. With three stuffed duffels lying on the ground, they were ready. Anna was growing more nervous by the second, not understanding what was going on. Castiel reappeared with Sam next to him.

"Where are we going Cas?" Sam demanded. The angel didn't allow for an explanation as he teleported Dean, Anna, and Sam along with their things to Colorado.

* * *

The first thing Anna noticed was that they were in the mountains, surrounded by woods. The trio stood in front of a two story cabin, and Sam turned around in circles to take in the scenery.

"What the fuck just happened?" Sam asked.

"Cas had to zap us here for now. He told me about the prophecy. We can talk inside," Dean instructed, picking up the duffels and walking into the nice cabin. The cabin was made of logs, but obviously professionally done. Inside there was a big, open kitchen and dining area that connected with a living room. A set of stairs led to the upper level where the bedrooms were. Dean threw the bags on the ground in the living room and turned to face Anna. "Sam, do you mind if I tell Anna in private first? It has to do with us so…" Dean said, hoping his brother would take the hint and give them some privacy. Thankfully, he obliged and grabbed his own duffel to find a bedroom. Dean motioned for Anna to sit down on the couch and moved to sit next to her. He rested his hand on her leg and saw her confused expression. "Sweetheart, Castiel told me the details of our prophecy."

"What did he say?" Anna asked, those doe eyes looking up at her.

"The prophecy says that you and I have a kid. That kid can kill the devil, and that Zach wants it," he spoke slowly to gauge her reaction. She furrowed her eyebrows and continued to stare at him. "All I know is that Zach wants this kid we apparently have, and Castiel popped up at Bobby's and told me about it. He sent us here to be safe, and we just got to wait it out," Dean finished. Her gaze never faltered, and she looked completely taken off guard at the information.

"A…baby?"

"Yeah. So he says," he answered.

"W-when?"

"I have no idea."

"Dean I know we are trying this whole…thing…and I think things are going really well despite our…unique situation. But I don't think I'm ready for a baby. This is moving too fast. I mean…me…I can't…" Anna struggled.

"Baby I know. I'm not saying this is what I want either, especially when it's already in trouble even though it doesn't exist yet. I know we wanted to take things slow, and I agree. It's just what Cas said was apparently going to happen. We gotta play it safe and hang here for a while," Dean answered, putting his hand on her cheek and watching as she weakly nodded.

"Okay," she whispered and leaned into his shoulder. As he gave her a tight squeeze, he motioned for her to lie down on the couch. He saw a blanket draped over the back and pulled it over her.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to talk with Sam."

* * *

"A kid?" Sam asked with disbelief.

"Apparently. That's why Zach's pushing this union. Why he kept making sure Anna and I were having sex. We're supposed to conceive a child, and he wants that child. Not good brother," Dean explained. "The thing it, it's in the prophecy which means it's going to happen whether we like it or not." He and Sam were sitting on the back deck. The entire cabin was surrounded by tall pine trees. Devil's traps and angel wards were also branded throughout the house.

"This is insane. I-I can't believe this is actually happening. We've been forced to relocate our lives because of power tripping angel. What did Anna say?"

"She didn't say much of anything," Dean said with a grim look.

"Well with that kind of news, I'd need some time to digest it too. If she made it through Zachariah's whole, 'Here's your new husband, go have sex,' ordeal then I'm sure she can make it through this," Sam tried to reason. He could see the conflicting emotions on Dean's face, and knew that there were mixed feelings. Dean was always the kind of person to want a family and easy going life. Deep down the thought of having a kid had to give him some small twinge of happiness. However, Sam also knew that the way this was all happening was the exact opposite of how his older brother wanted things to go. To add to that, he had no idea what Anna's outlook on the whole situation was. He knew she and his brother were close, and probably even in love.

"Let's just do a supply inventory and run into town to stock up. I have a feeling we might be here a while," Dean ended the conversation and stood up. He and Sam made a list of the things they would need. Castiel had brought them to a safe place, but it was evident that he didn't realize everything humans needed. They needed a complete stock of food, toiletries, kitchen items, extra blankets, and a few other items. "You need anything from the store?" Dean asked Anna. She was still resting on the couch, watching TV mindlessly.

"No." Her answer was quiet and she didn't make eye contact with Dean. Nodding, he left and went to the store with Sam. It turned out that the cabin they were going to be living in actually belonged to a couple who died. Sam found an old envelope with the address and had done some quick research before they left for the store. On their way to the local grocery store they called Bobby and told him what happened. The older hunter was upset that he wasn't with them, but understood is place in South Dakota helping other hunters.

"Let's go," Dean said as the brothers exited the car and sought about gathering the items on their list. The brothers scanned the shelves and threw in all sorts of different food. Dean couldn't help but toss about twenty different kinds of junk food in the cart. By the end of their trip they had a full cart and had used the rest of the credit line on Mr. Bettse's credit card. Loading up the Impala, they drove down the road a bit to the hardware store and grabbed a few things they would need.

Within two hours they were back at the cabin and Anna had fallen asleep on the couch. Sam went to put away the groceries and Dean moved to the couch. Carefully lifting Anna's head into his lap, he relaxed with her on the couch. She stirred at the movement but didn't wake. An old rerun was on TV and Dean switched it to the news.

With her head in his lap, Dean slowly brushed through her hair with his fingers. He loved how soft it was, and it provided him a mindless distraction while he pretended to watch the news. In truth, he was trying to decipher the news they'd all received just hours before. As far as he knew, Anna wasn't even pregnant. That didn't mean Dean was anywhere close to being ready for fatherhood. Honestly, the thought of being a dad frightened him initially, because all he could think about was his own father. John had done the best he could, but Dean hated the way Sam and him were brought up. It was a reminder that if Anna did get pregnant, he would do everything in his power to not be like John Winchester.

A few days later, Dean and Anna lay in bed. It was morning, and the sun was streaking through the window. They'd chosen the room at the end of the hall in the cabin, mainly because it had its own attaching bathroom. Looking down at Anna sleeping, Dean saw her bare chest rise and fall with each breath. He moved his arm and pulled the sheet so that she was covered. Sighing, he knew that he should get up soon. A soft knock sounded at the door and Dean's arms tightened around Anna instinctively. Sam poked his head in and made eye contact with Dean.

"Dude, it's freezing in here," Sam whispered. "I only had one blanket last night," he hissed. Dean smirked.

"We picked up extras at the store. Why didn't you grab one dumbass?" Dean whispered back.

"Whatever. I'm going to see if I can make the wood stove thingy work," Sam said and quietly shut the door. The room was quiet again until Anna jerked in Dean's arms. Looking straight into his eyes for a millisecond, she suddenly scrambled out of bed taking the sheet with her. A naked Dean jumped to his feet to pull on a pair of sweatpants. He followed her into the restroom to see her puking into the toilet.

"Anna?" he asked, moving to grab her hair. "Are you okay?" She continued to empty her stomach and was able to shake her head no.

"Not okay," she breathed out, still hunched over.


	15. Chapter 15

WHAT ABOUT ONE AND A HALF

Anna sat on the small back deck, looking out at the trees. The conversation with Dean had been plaguing her mind for the past week. Hunters weren't supposed to have children. However, she and Dean had a _very_ unique situation. It was a relatively gloomy day as she sat back in the cushioned chair. _'I can't do this. The prophecy must be wrong. The puking I've had is just from diet change. Yeah, that's it,'_ she tried to convince herself. Something Dean didn't know is that she'd been in this situation before. Back when she was with Ian.

_Anna looked down at the white and pink pregnancy test in her hand. She'd been in the small hotel bathroom for fifteen minutes, and knew that Ian was waiting outside for her. She didn't tell him her suspicions of a pregnancy. If he were to find out, she knew things would only get worse for her. The dread of the plus sign on the test made the blood pound through her brain. _

_ A few days later, when Ian was asleep, Anna snuck out the hotel room and drove to the next town over. She'd found a private company that took care of "these problems" and was fully prepared to get rid of her baby. It was the wrong thing to do. She knew that. But she rather this company do it than the baby die from Ian's anger and possessiveness. She was a hunter, she was strong, and she was at least going to control this new issue on her own. Stepping up towards the tiny cement building, she read the sign 'Abortion Clinic'. _

Anna closed her eyes at the memory that seemed a lifetime ago. _'Maybe this prophecy is a second chance to make up for my wrongdoing,'_ she thought. Interrupting her thoughts, Dean opened the patio door and brought her a cup of hot coffee. "Thanks," she said as she took the blue mug in her hands.

"Do you want to go into town and grab a test?" Dean offered. Sam had been giving him a pep talk in the kitchen, and Dean finally gained enough courage to go talk to Anna about it.

"Sure. I have a few other things to buy too," she agreed and took a sip of her coffee. Dean reached over and held her hand. She appreciated the gesture, and looked back into his eyes.

"Anna, whatever we're about to go through, remember that I'm here for you. We're in this together," he mumbled.

"I know Dean," she said with a smile. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

Once she finished her coffee, Anna grabbed her coat and they left in the Impala to the nearest drug store in town. Walking in, Dean put his arm over her shoulders and she grabbed a basket.

"What do you all need?" he asked.

"Well we can get the test, and I also need to grab some meds. We have like, _nothing_ at that cabin."

"Yeah, Cas doesn't really understand all things _human_." She guided him to the medication aisle and threw some antacids, Tylenol, and a few other things. She also found some body wash, hand soap, and extra shampoo and conditioner. Once the basket was almost full, they moved to the pregnancy test section. Anna could see Dean tense up, and with a shaky hand she grabbed a couple to purchase. Anna pulse was bounding as they approached the counter.

"Expanding the family?" the old, taught woman asked at the checkout. Anna nervously smiled, and was thankful when Dean took over talking. Pulling her close to his body, he smiled back at the woman and made some comment that she didn't catch. The purple box stared back at her as the woman scanned the bar code before bagging the tests along with the other items. Dean ushered Anna outside and back to the car. It was a short drive back to the cabin, and when they walked in they found Sam sitting at the island in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey guys," Sam greeted. "How did the store go?"

"Fine," Dean answered, handing Anna the bag and watching as she ascended the stairs.

"I'm going back to Bobby's," Sam announced.

"What? You can't. Cas brought us here for a reason. We're supposed to stay putt Sammy."

"I know, but I'm branded with the protective sigils. I just need to pick up a few books that Bobby has for us…and there's a hunt on the way," Sam trailed off, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Dean, I've been here with you guys for over a week. I'm out of resources on this whole apocalypse thing, and I need Bobby's books. Plus, if I'm passing through Wyoming I may as well take the case. I'll be back in a few days, a week at the most. I promise to bring your baby back in perfect condition."

"Whoa, hold up! You think you're taking _baby?_ No way in hell am I going to let you take _my_ car for a whole week. What if Anna and I need to go into town, huh? No. Just…no," Dean threw his hands in the air to emphasize his answer.

"Fine! I'll jack a car on my way then," Sam defended.

"Whatever Sammy. Go. Call when you get there," Dean said, turning his back to his brother and going up the stairs to check on Anna. He knew that Sam was being rational, and if Dean wasn't stuck at the cabin dealing with prophecy stuff he would've done the same thing. He heard the front door slam, telling him that Sammy left. "Anna?" Dean called, opening up their bedroom door. He saw her sitting on the bed, looking at the purple box in her hands. "You going to take it?"

"I'm scared," she whispered, looking up at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I am too," he admitted, moving to sit next to her.

"What if it's just a week long food sickness, and that's why I'm throwing up?" her innocent doe eyes bore into his emerald ones.

"Anna, it's going to be okay," he said and put a hand on her back. "Go take it." She stalled for a minute, lost in her own thoughts before standing up and entering the bathroom.

"Don't listen to me pee," she joked before shutting the door behind her. Dean laughed and sat back on his hands.

"I'll try not to," he said loudly so she could hear.

Anna sat on the toilet, conveniently having the urge to pee. Her shaky hands opened the package and she quickly read the instructions on the box. After peeing on it, she set it on the counter to wash her hands. As she opened the bathroom door, Dean practically ran over to her.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"I don't know. We have to wait two minutes." Dean started to pace the bathroom, obviously on edge. Anna stool still as a statue, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Has it been two minutes?" Dean asked, stopping next to her. He put his arm around her waist and looked down at her.

"Dean, it's been thirty seconds." She swore she heard him growl. The remaining minute and thirty seconds were the longest she'd ever experienced. "Okay," she announced and reached for the test. Dean beat her to it, and held it up close to his face. "Dean, I peed on that," she said with a smile.

"What?" his voice went high and he dropped it. Brushing his hands on his shirt, he grimaced.

"Don't tough that end!" she chided a she picked up the 'safe' end of the test stick. Looking down at the little screen, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What does that mean?" he questioned, peering over her shoulder. The screen shown one pink line, and then a half a line.

"Umm…well the directions say that two lines mean it's positive, and one means it's negative," she explained, picking up the box again.

"What does it say about one and a half lines?"

"It doesn't Dean," she let out a chuckle.

"Well now what?"

"I don't know. The prophecy says it will happen, so this was just supposed to be a means of confirmation, right?" she asked.

"Maybe we should make you a doctor appointment," he suggested. When he looked past the fact that him and Anna were in a forced marriage, having a prophecy child, Dean was actually kind of happy. The motions they were going through seemed so normal, especially with him waiting in the bathroom with her.

"A doctor's appointment makes everything feel so real," she trailed on. "Dean, there's something I need to tell you," she admitted. Closing the lid on the toilet, she took a seat and faced him. He was leaning against the bathroom counter, and crossed his arms.

"Anything," he answered, looking down at her.

"I was pregnant once. By Ian…" she started, and his face turned to shock. "Because of the kind of person he was, I terminated the pregnancy. I had to do it, he would have freaked out and probably harmed the baby," Anna hurriedly explained. "I just thought you should know," she added, tears welling in her eyes. Dean moved down to her level, supporting himself on his knees.

"Anna…" he started. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I've gotten past it as much as I can. I just wanted you to know the truth," she answered, one tear escaping. Dean's thumb reached out to catch in and he held her face between his hands.

"You know I would never harm this baby, right?"

"Of course I know that," she said in a rush. That wasn't what she had meant to imply.

"I just want _you_ to know that. Remember, we're in this together," Dean said, leaning forward and capturing her lips in his. He could feel her lean into the kiss.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the doctor." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "Come on prophecy mamma," he joked as he helped her to a standing position. "I'll order some Chinese, how does that sound?" he asked.

"Yumm," she answered and smiled at him.

* * *

Anna had hopped in the shower, and Dean placed their order for Chinese. Using Sam's lap top he'd left at the cabin, Dean found the number to the local clinic in town.

"Hi, I uhh…need to make an appointment…for my wife…tomorrow if possible," he started. Dean had never made a doctor's appointment in his life.

_"Sure. What's your wife's name sir," _the receptionist said.

"Anna. Anna…Winchester." It was still taking some getting used to having to call Anna his wife. He already thought of her as his girlfriend, with the relationship they'd taken on without Zach's interference.

_"Okay. Tomorrow you said?"_

__"Yeah."

_"Alright and why is she being seen?"_

__"We umm…she might be pregnant and we wanted to see a doctor."

_"Oh! Okay, well we have a nine o'clock opening with Dr. Peters, does that work?"_

__ "Sure. Thanks," Dean said before hanging up. He needed to find a way to contact Cas, and let him know what was going on. With the sigils branded into his ribs, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to contact the angel. Making another phone call, he dialed Sam's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Sam. I need you to see if Bobby can pray for Cas. Give him my phone number and teach him how to use a damn phone to call me."

_"Is everything okay?"_

__"Yeah. Everything's fine, I just want to talk to Cas. Any surprise visits from Zachariah?"

_"Well I talked to Bobby a little bit ago. I'm still on the road, but he said that Zach showed up at the house yesterday, and damn near destroyed it. Bobby's pretty pissed as says you owe him a whole summer's worth of remodeling." _Dean chuckled at that.

"Fine, just get a hold of Cas when you get to Bobby's." Dean got off the phone with Sam and watched as Anna descended the stairs in sweatpants and a tank top.

"Who was that?"

"That was Sam. Chinese will be here soon, and I called the clinic in town. Made an appointment for nine o'clock tomorrow morning," Dean answered, putting his phone away and grabbing himself a beer out of the fridge.

"Oh, okay. It seem cold in here to you?" she asked, rubbing her hands up and down her sides.

"A little chilly. I'll go check the wood stove," he said. A few minutes later a knock was heard at the door and dinner was delivered. Dean and Anna sat on the couch watching TV as they ate their food.

"Can we watch something other than the news?" she asked with light sarcasm. Laughing, he nodded and put his plate down to move onto the ground in front of the television.

"Let's see what these folks had for movies." Dean searched through a drawer which held various DVD's. "Not a whole lot to pick from, but there's some alright movies. What do you like?" he asked.

"Anything put sappy drama movies."

"Perfect," he said as he held up Batman. She nodded with a short giggle as he put the movie in. For the rest of the evening, they cuddled up together on the couch and watched Christian Bale play Batman. They fell asleep with Anna lying on top of Dean, her head moving up and down with his steady breathing.


	16. Chapter 16

ONLY IF WE'RE CAREFUL

Anna and Dean sat in the waiting room at the clinic, Dean's foot tapping nervously. A nurse in penguin scrubs walked into the room and said, "Winchester?" Dean and Anna stood and walked over to her, Dean's hand taking its usual place at the small of Anna's back. Before entering the room they took Anna's weight and temperature.

The nurse led them down a hallway that was labeled 'Lab' and took Anna into a bathroom. Dean was left standing in the separate waiting area, curious as to what was happening in the bathroom. Minutes later, they exited and the penguin-nurse had Anna sit in a weird looking chair. Dean stood next to her as a man approached. He applied a tourniquet and took a blood sample. The man informed them that he would bring the results of the blood and urine sample to the doctor and handed the couple back off penguin-nurse.

Twisting and turning down different hallways, they finally reached the correct exam room and took their respective seats next to the small desk. The nurse opened up a lap top and took Anna's blood pressure and pulse. Dean was so nervous it was embarrassing. Having hunted demons, ghost, and vampires a simple doctor's visit should seem like a piece of cake. However, this wasn't just a normal check up. He was with his heaven wife _'I should really stop calling her that,'_ he thought, to find out if they were going to be expecting parents.

"Okay, have you been pregnant before?" the nurse asked, having to go through routine questions.

"Yes. I had a miscarriage," Anna had prepared her answer and Dean moved his hand to cover hers.

"Okay. Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"Yes. Socially."

"Any major diseases or illnesses?"

"None that I know of," Anna replied. The nurse continued on for almost a half hour with questions before she finally stood up.

"Okay, I'll have you change into this and then the doctor will be in soon," the nurse instructed before leaving. Anna held the gown up and scowled.

"I have to wear this?"

"I guess so sweetheart," Dean tried to be supportive. She stood up and undressed, no longer embarrassed to change in front of him. It didn't take too long before the doctor came in and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm doctor Peters," the man said. "You must be Anna? And I'm guessing you're the father?"

"Dean," he said, holding out his hand for the middle-aged doctor to shake.

"Nice to meet both of you. Okay Anna, I have the results from your blood and urine sample. You definitely are pregnant," he said. Dean's heart skipped a beat and he looked to Anna. Acting like the pleased husband, he smiled and moved to kiss Anna on the side of her head. She smiled back up at him, honestly happy that she was given a second chance at bringing a life into the world. "I'm going to do a routine examination and then we'll set up your appointments for the remainder of your pregnancy," the doctor added with a happy smile.

'_I'm going to be a dad,' _Dean thought, looking at Anna. As if she could read his mind, she squeezed his hand and leaned into his side. _'Despite the fucked up situation we're in, I have the chance to be a dad,'_ Dean was having difficulty digesting the news. Anna was instructed to sit on the exam table, and Dean stayed near her side. He flinched when the doctor pulled out stirrups for her feet to go into. _'What the hell is this guy doing?'_ Dean thought as his muscles tensed.

Anna could feel his tension and pulled his arm to get his attention. She sent him a reassuring smile and also a warning glance. Suppressing the growl threatening to creep up his throat, Dean stayed back and watched the doctor with skeptical eyes. Dr. Peters shown a light on Anna's downstairs, and Dean was dying to know what he was doing down there. The entire situation made him extremely uncomfortable. "You'll feel some pressure here," the doctor said and Dean watched as Anna's face scrunched up.

"What's wrong? What are you doing?" Dean asked in a hurry.

"Just checking to make sure she's healthy and get a sample."

"Does it hurt?" Dean asked both Anna and the doctor. Anna shook her head no and the doctor laughed at Dean's worry.

"Okay, everything seems to be looking great. I've got a sample here that I'll send to lab just to make sure everything checks out." The doctor soon exited the room and left Dean and Anna along.

"I don't like this whole doctor thing," Dean voiced his concern.

"Well honey you're going to have to get used to it," Anna said with a hint of a smile. Sitting up, she put her clothes back on and they took their seats again. Penguin-nurse came back in the room and gave them a packet of papers to look through, and another to sign. Pretty soon, they were on their way back to the cabin. Neither of them said a word until they got back home. As if on cue, once they walked through the door Dean's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Dean. It's me," _Castiel's serious voice spoke through the other line.

"Cas. Anna and I just got back from the doctor. She's for sure pregnant."

_"I know. I need you guys to stay there until I can sort out this Zachariah business."_

__"You just want us to hide in this cabin indefinitely?"

_"Yes."_ The angel hung up and Dean huffed in frustration. Anna sat at the dining room table with the giant packet of papers.

"I swear I'm gonna strangle that damn angel next time I see him," Dean muttered, grabbing himself the bottle of whiskey and sitting down next to Anna.

"Which one?" Anna asked, a sense of humor in her voice.

"Both of them. That was Cas; he wants us to just stay here. Indefinitely. Until 'things with Zach get sorted out'" he used air quotes and a poor impersonation of Castiel.

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" she questioned.

"I don't know! Something! Sam must be at Bobby's if Cas called. I just feel useless sitting here." Anna understood how he was feeling, because she was feeling the same way.

"Why don't we see if there are any local cases? At least that way we're staying productive."

"No. Absolutely not. You're pregnant now Anna, I'm not bringing out on a hunt. Plus, what if Zach finds us? He'd probably kidnap you and just wait for that baby to come," Dean argued.

"What if we're _really_ careful? We can take a simple case, close by if there is one. We both have sigils branded into our ribs so Zachariah can't even see us." A ray of hope bubbled in Anna's core. She wanted so badly to be back on the road, but knew Dean wouldn't go for it. If there was a place close to the cabin, maybe he'd let them take it.

"How careful?" Dean inquired. His hunter's instincts were itching to kill some evil and feel needed.

"Like _so_ careful that the second you think it's too risky we'll leave," she said, trying really hard to convince him.

"Well…" he started to trail on. She knew she almost had him. Standing, she moved behind his chair and put her arms around him. Kissing his neck, she knew he'd give.

"Please," she said in her best seductive voice.

"Only…if we're…really…" he didn't finish his sentence as he craned his neck to kiss her. Standing up, he placed both hands on her bottom to lift her up to him. He carried her like that all the way up the stairs, until they reached their room. Her lips were assaulting his, and when she moved back to his neck he felt like his skin was on fire. She wiggled her legs so he would let her down and slowly pushed him to the bed. Shedding their clothes quickly, Dean lay down on the bed as Anna straddled him. She trailed kisses all the way down his bare chest, feeling his taut muscles tense underneath her lips. She could feel his excitement growing beneath her, and the soft touch of his hands brushing against her bare breasts. Her lips continued to go south, and Dean's breathing continued to increase.

To his amazement, she kissed the tip of his erection, sending a rush of ecstasy through his body. His eyes snapped open and watched as she took his length into her mouth. All the times they'd had sex, she'd never gone down on him before. It was euphoric. His patience didn't last long until he knew that he was going to come if she didn't stop. In a swift movement, he flipped them over and plunged into her. He could hear her gasps and moans as she started to scratch against his back. His lips sucked and nipped at her neck as he continued his pace. His increased speed sent them both over the edge within minutes, and they lay next to each other both panting.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," she finally broke the silence. He let out a small laugh and nodded as he pulled her to him.

* * *

The next day they found a hunt that was only thirty miles from the cabin. Dean made sure to not tell Sam or Bobby, knowing that they'd object to the couples need to escape the cabin for a day or two. It was a simple stringing of missing persons, each within the past few months. Anna was a good researcher, much like Sam and had pinpointed that they were dealing with djinn. Sam and Dean had never come across one, but Anna explained what it was. Her father had told her about one, shortly after their move to the states.

The couple checked into a motel and Anna was sitting at the counter with Sam's lap top. Dean prayed that Sam wouldn't return to the cabin before them, not only so he wouldn't know they were gone, but also because he was pretty sure his younger brother would kill him for taking his precious technology. "I'm going to scope out the warehouse quick. I'll come back and let you know if that's the place. We'll go in together," Dean decided.

"You're going by yourself? I'll come with you," she tried to argue.

"Anna I'm just going to see if the warehouse is where he's hiding out. Don't worry, if it is I'll come get you and we can make a plan. Together," he said with a smile before kissing her cheek and leaving.

* * *

Of course, Dean's plan went wrong. He ended up in the djinn's lair which was in fact the warehouse. Anna knew something was wrong when it had been over two hours without a word from him. _'Should I call Sam?'_ she thought. Her fingers tapped against the dingy table and she looked around nervously. _'No. I don't need Sam's help. Dean would be mad if I called his brother. I can handle it,'_ she reasoned and grabbed a gun and two knives before walking out into the cold, fall night. Fall in the mountains of Colorado was much colder than South Dakota, and she needed a winter jacket to stay warm enough. Thankfully, the warehouse Dean went to check out was right in town and the walk only took her twenty minutes.

_Dean woke up to an alarm clock. Opening his eyes, he found that he wasn't in the djinn's lair anymore. He was in a clean bedroom. He looked to his left and saw Anna's sleeping form. Something was familiar; at least she was with him. "Anna?"_

_"Mmm. Morning babe," she said, her eyes still closed. He was confused at her endearment; she'd never called him that. Every once in a while she would say 'honey', or 'dear' but that was about it._

_"M-morning," Dean choked out. So far deep in confusion, he looked around the room anxiously. There was a small table a few feet away from the bed that had various pictures on it. He could see pictures of him and Anna in wedding clothes, another one with Anna fully pregnant, one with Sam, and one with two kids he didn't recognize. He got out of bed, noticing that Anna had fallen back asleep. Looking down, he saw that he was in sweatpants that weren't his but fit perfectly. As he opened the door of the foreign bedroom, he saw a hallway. He was in a house? Him and Anna's house? Was this a dream? He stepped forward and found a staircase. The house was decorated simply, and there were plenty of windows that let the sun in. Walking down the stairs with a confused expression, he saw a fully furnished living room with more pictures. The same two children were in many of the photos, and there was even one at Disneyland. He walked towards the kitchen area he saw, and found a pile of mail._

_Dean Winchester  
8834 Braber Lane  
Rogers, NC 27306_

_North Carolina? What happened to the djinn? His thoughts were interrupted by the soft padding of feet._

_"Daddy?" a soft voice asked and he watched as a little girl waddled into the room. She was dressed in Mickey Mouse pajamas and was holding a blanket and sippy cup. Daddy? What kind of different universe was he in? Pausing to look at the little girl, he wondered if the djinn had granted him a wish and changed his entire life to a paradise. There were no signs of him being a hunter, and it was a different reality he'd always dreamed of. _


	17. Chapter 17

ITS SNOWING

Anna tip toed into the warehouse, fully armed. She couldn't see the djinn anywhere, but kept her eyes on alert. As if fate was against her, it started to thunderstorm. _'Damn it!'_ she screamed in her head. Knowing she had to deal with it in order to save Dean, she pressed on.

_Dean stood in the kitchen, making pancakes. His other-universe daughter, Ella, was sitting at the kitchen table with her sippy. She had his color hair, but her mother's eyes. To his pleasure, Dean also had an other-universe son. His name was Charlie. Charlie was eight, while Ella was only four. From the short amount of time he'd been with his other-universe children, he'd fallen in love with them immediately. Charlie was pouring himself some orange juice as Ella watched Dean make breakfast._

_"Daddy don't forget my chocolate chips," her little voice said._

_"Okay," he replied, taking a few minutes to find where they were. Just as he was putting the pancakes on their plates, Anna walked down the stairs and into the kitchen._

_"Hey you," she said, coming up to him and giving him a passionate kiss. "Charlie, hurry up and eat. You'll be late for school," Anna said. Dean stood, holding the spatula in his hand as he watched Anna mother the kids. "You have a busy day today babe?" she asked him._

_"Uh…no. I have the day off," he said, not knowing if he had a job or what other-universe him did for a living._

_"You have the day off?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You never get the day off," she commented._

_"Yeah, well I do today," he tried to convince her with a smile. "Wanted to spend some time with you," he said._

_"Wanted to…honey I have to work today. Like every day. I'm supposed to be at the hospital in an hour," she commented, pouring herself a cup of coffee._

_"Right the hospital," he said, trying to keep up. The hospital? Practical._

_"Since you have the day off then I'll call the daycare and let them know you're home to watch Ella today," she added before kissing his cheek and walking up the stairs. He assumed she went to get ready._

_"Dad, I need twenty dollars," Charlie said, shoving the rest of his pancakes into his mouth._

_"For what? You're eight!"_

_"Lunch money. I'm out," Charlie said, draining the orange juice he'd poured._

_"Oh," Dean said. Wallet. Gotta find my wallet. I have a wallet don't I?_

* * *

Anna inched down the hall, hearing a dripping noise. She eventually saw Dean with his arms over his head. He was hanging from a hook, and appeared to be unconscious. "Dean!" she tried to whisper to him, but he didn't wake up. She then froze as the djinn walked through the room, stopping in front of Dean. That was her chance, and she had to take it. Trying to be as quiet as she could, she crept forward with her knife raised.

* * *

_Dean sat on the back deck of his nice home. Ella was dressed in a lime green swim suit with flowers on it, running through the sprinkler in the backyard. She was squealing with happiness as Dean sat in a comfy chair enjoying a beer. Her long hair bouncing as she ran. At one point, she slipped and actually started to cry. Dean quickly moved to grab her, holding her until she stopped. He was surprised by the quick rebound as she started running through the water again._

* * *

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he was face to face with a panting Anna. She had a worried expression on her face as she continued to call out his name. It took him a few seconds until his hearing returned and then he registered that he was back in the warehouse of the djinn. Protective mode immediately setting in, he looked around and tried to pull Anna to him. They were sitting on the cement floor and he heard her whisper in his ear that the djinn was dead.

"Next time, we stick together," she chided as she ran her hand over the side of his cheek. Dean was relatively quiet as they drove the Impala back to motel to collect their things.

* * *

"Dean, what did the djinn let you see?" Anna asked, moving her hand to his arm.

"A whole different universe. A dream universe," he muttered in response. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her about it. "Let's go," he announced and picked up the bags. It took them forty-five minutes to get back home to the cabin. Sam still wasn't there, thank God.

Anna had gone upstairs to change, and when she came back down to the kitchen, she saw Dean drinking whiskey at the island.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing that he was glaring daggers into the glass of amber liquid.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Dean, tell the truth," she said, knowing his lying tone.

"I'm angry. Angry that you had to risk your life to find me. I was stupid and careless," Dean started, drinking the remaining liquid and refilling his glass.

"Stop. That's not true. We're fine, see? Everything's fine," Anna tried to reassure him by running her fingers through his hair.

"No. It's not. I'm sorry Anna," he said.

"Don't be. Please, don't be all depressing."

"That…the dream world. It…it was amazing. I wish you could have seen it," he said, trying to set a happier tone for her.

"What did you see?"

"Us. We actually had a family, at some perfect house in North Carolina. I wish…" Dean trailed off, not making eye contact. It was clear to Anna that he was hurting, and it pained her.

"Well like it or not you're going to have one in less than a year. We might be stuck in the mountains of Colorado instead of North Carolina, but there will be a new Winchester running around," she said with enthusiasm. She wanted him to be happy, and hoped that despite the circumstances, that a child would please him. "Here, you can go over all this paperwork crap with me. It's stuff we're supposed to know," she said, grabbing the packet from the doctor's office.

Dean opened up the packet and started looking through the papers and pamphlets. Anna watched as the gears started turning in his mind.

"We're going to need new credit cards. I'm guessing this baby is going to need a lot of crap," Dean started, a small grin creeping its way onto his face.

"I think so," she agreed and giggled as they looked over everything.

* * *

Three days later, Sam arrived back at the cabin. He had a car load of books and some more of their stuff that was left at Bobby's. Walking through the door he found Anna and Dean playing cards at the dining room table.

"I see you two are being productive," he said as he plopped the ancient books onto the table, emitting a cloud of dust. Anna started coughing and Dean shot him a glare.

"Glad to see you made it back in once piece," his brother said with an eye roll.

"Yep. Exorcised a demon in Wyoming, and made it to Bobby's just fine. He sent these books with; it's everything he has about angel and the history about the apocalypse. What have you been up to the past week?"

"I'm pregnant," Anna blurted out, confirming the prophecy. Sam flinched at her bluntness and then smiled.

"Congratulations…I think," he said, looking between Dean and Anna. The just smiled at him and waited for him to say something else. "I brought the rest of our stuff from Bobby's, and also a few new credit cards he sent with. Thought we might need them," he said, flashing the plastic at them.

"Oh we will," Dean said knowingly.

* * *

The next day, Sam was sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee. He was reading through one of the books, trying to figure out how Zachariah could be killed and how they could stop the apocalypse. Feeling a buzzing vibration, he took his cell phone out and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Sam," _Mandy's voice greeted. Sam sat up straighter.

"Mandy! H-how are you? How's Collin?"

_"We're okay. Listen…I'm calling to ask you a favor."_

__"Anything," he replied, anxiously.

_"I have this thing tomorrow, and I would really appreciate it if you'd come with me."_

__"S-sure. Do you want me to meet you at your house?" he asked, calculating how long it would take him to get to Oklahoma. If he drove all day and through the night he could make it there by tomorrow evening.

_"Yeah. That would be great. Can you be here around six tomorrow night?"_

"Yes. Do you need me to bring anything? Is this a hunt? What do you need me to go to?"

_"You don't need to bring anything. And no, it's nothing supernatural. I just…could really use a friend. I'll explain later," _she said and they said goodbye.

Later at lunch, Sam told Dean that he had to go to see Mandy. Anna immediately wanted to go with, but Sam said they should stay at the cabin. Dean still neglected to tell Sam that he and Anna had gone on a hunt during Sam's last absence, and was determined to keep it that way. They finished up their meal and soon said goodbye to Sam once again.

* * *

Anna grinned when she realized that Sam left his lap top and brought it to the living room. She started to make a 'baby list', including everything that they'd need. Anna was only five weeks along, so they had plenty of time. However, she was bored and needed something to do. Making a baby list seemed decently productive. With Pepto-Bismol, her puking had lessened some but was still really annoying. When her eyes grew tired of staring at a screen, she shut the lap top and turned the TV on. Dean joined her shortly, after restocking the woodstove.

"Movie?" he suggested.

"Sure," she agreed. He put in one of the DVD's they hadn't watched yet and cuddle up together on the couch. In the middle of the movie, Anna noticed that Dean had fallen asleep with his arms still around her. Content, she stayed snuggled up and tried to finish the movie. In the near two months she'd been with the Winchesters, she had never heard Dean talk in his sleep. Tonight was different as he mumbled incoherent words. She found it amusing, until he muttered something that took her completely off guard.

"Course I love you," he whispered and then a snore followed.

"What?" she mouthed to herself. _'Was that meant for me? Or is it some other girl in his dreams?'_ she couldn't focus on the movie anymore and just stared at him. Her mind was racing and she flinched when a boom of thunder sounded in the sky. Dean's arms tightened around her, and he stirred awake.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking around for any immediate danger. He found nothing alarming, and looked down at her once more.

"N-nothing. Thunderstorm," she lied. "Juste une tempête, et le fait que vous venez de dire «bien sûr Je t'aime» dans votre sommeil."

"What?" he asked at her whispering in French.

"Nothing," she finished, turning away from him. He wasn't convinced, but let it go anyways.

He watched as her breathing became anxious and he assumed that it was the thunderstorm. "Come here," he beckoned and brought her close to his arms. He turned the volume up on the TV to drown out the noises of the storm and held her close. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Seeing the letter symbol, he knew it was a text. An unknown number had sent him a message.

_Cas: Dean- this is Castiel. Bobby gave me a texting device._

_Dean: Whats up_

_Cas: How is Anna?_

_Dean: She's fine_

_Cas: Zachariah is searching for you. Lay low._

_Dean: Still at cabin. We r ok._

_Cas: Bye_

Dean chuckled at Castiel's lack of communication skills and set his phone down next to him. When the movie was finished, they went upstairs to bed.

A few more weeks passed uneventfully at the cabin. Anna got up in the morning, and emptied her stomach contents. Moving downstairs to make some eggs, she noticed white flakes outside the window. Being November, she knew that there was a great possibility of it snowing up in the mountains. Excited at the change of scenery, she ran back up the stairs to the room she and Dean shared. Hopping on the bed, she shook him lightly and said, "Dean, it's snowing," excitedly.


	18. Chapter 18

I THOUGHT I WOULD LOSE YOU

Sam had been at Mandy's for a few weeks. It turned out that her 'thing' was the death of her parents. She was taking it surprisingly well, but needed help with making arrangements and looking after Collin. Every few days he would check in with Anna and Dean in Colorado, and occasionally called Bobby to give him an update. He was growing to like it in Oklahoma, and didn't want to return back to the cabin. Sadly, he knew he'd have to leave.

It was a week later that Sam reluctantly left. He knew Mandy and Collin would be okay, but he encouraged them to call if they needed anything. As his stolen car sped down the interstate, he felt a pang of dread. Pulling over to fill up on gas, he was surprised when he saw Bobby at the gas station, buying some canned goods. "Bobby? What are you doing here?"

"Sam?" he older hunter asked in disbelief. "I tried to call you," he said, looking around. Bobby rushed Sam out of the gas station, looking around them to make sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"Bobby, what happened?"

"Zachariah happened. That's what. My whole house is destroyed."

"What? Zach did that? Why?"

"He wanted to know where Dean and Anna were. More importantly, Anna. Angel wants that baby Sam, and he's tearin' up the world trying to find it. Don't tell me where they are, the less I know the better as long as they're safe."

"Bobby, just come with me. Come back to Dean and Anna with me," Sam pleaded, hurt that his father figure was out a home.

"I can't. I ain't got no fancy rib sigils like you guys, I'll lead Zach straight to you."

"Well ask Cas, he'll do it," Sam argued.

"Cas is MIA right now. Won't answer me," Bobby explained with a roll of his eyes. "You go back to wherever it is y'all are hidin', and I'll get myself a hotel room. When one of us gets in touch with Cas, I'll get myself branded and meet up with ya. Keep in touch boy," Bobby decided before moving to get into the Nova that he must have finished fixing. Sam stood in shock, watching as the older hunter peeled out of the gas station parking lot. He immediately pulled out his cell phone and called Dean.

* * *

A day later, Sam walked through the front door of the cabin to hear shattering glass. Instinct kicked in and he withdrew his gun. Stalking towards the noise, he quickly lowered he gun when he saw Dean ducking behind a couch and Anna standing in the living room with rage in her eyes. "What's going on?" Sam asked, scared to know the answer.

"Stay out of it for your own safety Sam," his brother replied.

"You pig!" Anna screamed.

"Anna! Damn it I didn't mean it!" Dean said, his head peaking above the couch. Seeing that she was unarmed, he stood to his full height.

"Bull shit!" Dean flinched at her outburst and looked to Sam. He mouthed the word 'hormones' and saw as recognition crossed Sam's face.

"Anna, sweetheart let's just sit d-" Dean was interrupted by Anna's venom laced voice.

"Don't you _dare _'sweetheart' me Winchester," she threatened.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he said I was going to blow up like a balloon!" Anna shrieked, clearly still angry.

"I'm sorry Anna," Dean pleaded, and received an entertained smirk from Sam. To both Winchester's surprise, her face lost the anger and suddenly tears started to flow. Dean moved closer to her, thinking it was safe and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay," he hushed and felt her tears staining his shirt.

"No it's not!" she yelled between sobs. "I don't want to be pregnant in this stupid cabin, with stupid angels chasing us, with stupid…stupid you!" she said and Dean tried really hard not to laugh at her words. "You!" she stopped crying and backed away from him with a pointed finger in his direction. "You were what did this to me! You…semen-filled jerk!" she yelled and tore herself away from him, stomping up the stairs.

"Jesus," Sam said in exasperation.

"Welcome home Sammy," Dean greeted with fake sincerity.

* * *

Two days later, Sam and Dean were going to check out a case just two towns over. Anna reluctantly stayed behind at the cabin, continuing her baby list. Her hormones were driving her crazy during the second month of pregnancy, and she was overwhelmed by the complexity of her new emotions. She smiled when Sam's name popped up on her cell phone, thinking that they were soon on their way back.

"Hello?" she said in a cheerful tone.

_"Anna, you need to come to the hospital. It's Dean," _Sam said hurriedly. Her stomach dropped and a lump rose in her throat. Frantically grabbing her purse, she took the spare stolen vehicle that was still outside. She drove herself to the hospital and found Sam pacing the waiting room.

"Sam!" she said, running up to him. "What happened?!" she demanded.

"Dean…he…he got banged up pretty good. It was just a vengeful spirit, and we thought we had it under control…but…they won't let me back there. I told them I was his brother and they're still making me wait." Anna could see the worry and desperate concern in his eyes. She marched straight up to the emergency room receptionist and slammed her hand down on the counter.

"My husband is back there, and I demand to see him," she commanded. Even though Anna was small, she could sport an authoritative tone. The young nurse, slightly scared of Anna, nodded her head and there was soon another hospital staff member out to meet her. She guided Anna through the halls to a room where Dean was. Anna's heart broke in half at the sight of him. He lay in the hospital bed with multiple machines hooked up to him. The nurse left, and Anna moved to sit next to his unconscious form. He had bruises forming all over his face, and there were IV lines going into him. It reminded her of her own time in the hospital when her leg got infected. All she'd had was a bandage and one IV. She didn't look anything near this bad. Tears started to well in her eyes. _'Damn hormones,'_ she cursed as she wiped away a few of the tears. Before the water works could really get going a doctor came into the room.

"You are his wife?"

"Y-yes," she said.

"I knew his brother was here, but I didn't know you were. We're still trying to keep him stable, and once he is we can let the brother back."

"I just got here, and I understand."

"Miss, your husband suffered severe trauma. He has a sprained ankle, broken ribs, multiple cuts and bruises, lacerations on his back, some internal bleeding, and we're still running tests on a few things. The good thing is that there's no damage to his heart, lungs, or brain," the doctor listed off. Anna couldn't help the tears from silently streaming down her face.

"Is he going to be okay?" she whispered.

"We're doing everything we can, but for the time being he's unresponsive," the doctor replied. That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, but it was all she was going to get. Sighing and holding back a sob, she put her small hand over his and gave it a squeeze. The doctor left her alone, and Anna moved closer to Dean. Rubbing her hand across his forehead, she leaned down and kissed it. Anna sat in silence with Dean, trying to stay comfortable in the hospital chair. Nurses and doctors came and went for almost an hour until they determined that he was stable enough for Sam to come back. Sam and Anna didn't say anything, as the youngest Winchester took another chair on the other side of Dean's bed.

* * *

_Dean found his body. Standing in the hospital room, he saw himself hooked up to machines, complete with a tube making him breathe. Anna was hunched over his side, holding his hand. Sam was on the other side of him with his head back, snoring. Dean stood at the foot of the bed, watching unconscious-him. "Why didn't they give Anna a bed? She's pregnant," he said to himself. He'd already discovered that he couldn't be heard or seen by anyone, and the feeling was extremely frustrating. Pacing the small room, he looked between Sam and Anna. "Fuck!" he screamed, unsure of how to get out of this state._

* * *

Anna woke up, feeling the familiar pang on nausea. She rushed to the small bathroom that was in Dean's hospital room, and threw up. As she walked back out, Sam was awake watching her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Pregnancy, what a not beautiful thing," she jokingly answered. Sam gave her a small smile and looked back to Dean. She sat down in her regular chair, and grabbed his hand again. "Please wake up Dean. I need you," she whispered to him. She knew Sam heard her, but she didn't care. With Dean's life hanging in the balance, Anna was truly scared. "Sam, I think you should call Bobby," Anna said.

"Already did," he answered. "Bobby sends his best, but he can't come here because he's worried he'll lead Zach to us. Then we'd all be in trouble," Sam mused, watching his brother.

"Oh," was all she said. Anna stayed at Dean's side for two days until one day the hand she'd been holding stared to move. Thinking she must have imagined it, Anna's eyes snapped to Dean's face. His eyes began to twitch and a sense of hope filled her. Anxiously pressing the nurse button, she watched as his eyes opened the entire way. Smiling as the hospital team worked to remove the tube assisting him to breathe, and monitor his vitals, tears of joy filled Anna's eyes. Within minutes, Dean was stabilized where he could breathe on his own. He looked to Anna with a weak smile.

"Hey wife," he joked.

"Hi husband," she joked back and a few tears escaped. She couldn't help herself, and she reached forward and hugged him. He ignored the protests of pain his body sent him, and just embraced her. It felt good to hold her again, and he didn't want to let her go.

"Anna," he whispered in her ear as they still held each other. "I love you." She pulled back at his words and scanned his face. He had an honest smile plastered on that pretty face of his, completely serious.

"They said you didn't have brain damage," she said, blinking.

"I don't silly."

"You mean…you…" he wasn't sure if her stuttering was a good thing or a bad thing. "Really?" she asked. He knew at the expression of hope in her eyes that it was in fact a good thing. His smile grew wider as he nodded.

"Dean…I love you back," she whispered, and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. His heart was filled with joy, and he reciprocated her wanting kisses. "I thought I was going to lose you," she said against his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," he answered, holding her close. It was at that moment that Sam decided to reenter the room and saw the moment that Anna and Dean were having. Dean was awake.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey brother," he answered in a very weak voice. Anna had pulled back slightly so Sam could see his brother, but kept her hands on him. Dean winced when Anna had shifted and she realized that she was hurting him.

"Oh my God Dean! I'm sorry," she said, moving back to her seat and holding onto his arm.

"Don't worry. 'S okay," Dean defended, pretending like it didn't hurt.

"Well you're still a stubborn ass," Sam teased, holding out a cup of coffee for Anna.


	19. Chapter 19

A LITTLE UNKNOWN SECRET

"Sammy! Quit!" Dean snapped and slapped Sam's helping hand away. Hobbling with his remaining bride, Dean reached the front door of the cabin. It took him a while, but he finally made it to the couch.

"Dean, stop being so stubborn!" Anna said as she passed the couch and brought his 'personal pharmacy' into the kitchen. On discharge from the hospital he was given multiple different meds that he had to take.

"Anna I can't take another minute of him," Sam said, running his hands over his face.

"I can hear you dumb shit," Dean sneered from the couch. They heard him turn the TV on, and Sam sat down at the kitchen island across the counter from Anna.

"Sam we just got home," she replied with a chuckle.

"I know! But after his bitching at the hospital, I don't know how much more I can take. I'm sorry Anna, but I can't. I just can't," Sam said desperately. The younger Winchester was obviously getting irritated with his older brother, and needed some time off.

"Go visit Mandy or something; we'll be fine here for a week or so. Better yet, you could meet up with Bobby?" Anna suggested.

"Can I?" his puppy dog eyes filled with hope.

"Sam you don't need my permission to leave. Go," she shooed at him with a smile.

"You sure you'll be alright here. With…him…"

"I'll be fine Sam," she giggled, entertained at his mood. "Go," she encouraged and watched as he hastily left.

* * *

Two days later, Dean stood in the bathroom staring at his reflection. His body was still pretty beat up, and the broken ribs that were healing hurt the worst. Anna kept up on all of his medications and times, so he was at least not in unbearable pain. Shirtless, he spotted all the scars he had from hunting. Anna had scars on her body too, but not as many as him. His cell phone went off, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello?"

_"Dean. I'm with Bobby. We've got a problem,"_ Sam's voice sounded through the phone.

"Problem? Is Bobby okay?"

_"N-no. I just had Cas brand his ribs, thinking we could take him back to the cabin with us," Sam started to explain. "Now it's like he's possessed. I think you need to come here," he finished._

__ "Where are you," Dean demanded.

* * *

Dean and Anna were on their way to Texas, where Sam and Bobby were. Anna had insisted tagging along, seeing that Dean wasn't completely healthy yet. Pumped full of pain meds, she didn't want him driving either. Dean put his foot down at that, and refused to let her drive his precious Impala. She still had him on a medication regimen, and Dean could see the early signs of a mother-to-be poking through. They stopped at a bar and grill, Dean insisting that Anna eat, just off the main highway. Walking in, it was covered in ranch and western décor. They were only about three hours away from their destination, so it seemed fitting. Dean hobbled towards a booth in the back, and sat down. Anna seated across from him, she put her hand over his.

"Bobby's going to be okay Dean," Anna offered with a light squeeze.

"I know," he whispered at the table. The couple received a few odd glances in the diner from Dean's ragged appearance due to his recent injuries. A man came up to take their order, smiling down at the couple.

"What can I get you two?" he asked. He was clean shaven, in his early thirties, and had shaggy brown hair.

"Water please," Anna answered.

"You got anything stronger than water?" Dean asked.

"Course we do. What's your poison?" the southern accent rang through the waiter's voice. Anna glared at Dean, having already lectured him about drinking with pills. Her dark eyebrows furrowed at him and he avoided her glance.

"Whiskey." The waiter nodded and left to retrieve drinks.

"Dean, you're not supposed to drink with those pills."

"Anna, I know. I just…I need a damn break." She didn't respond to his statement, and instead looked down at the menu.

"I'm not really hungry; we could have waited until we got to the house Sam's holding Bobby at."

"You need to eat," Dean said, making eye contact with her over the menu she was trying to hide behind. "Hey…" he started, grabbing her menu and looking in to her chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being moody and difficult, and with your hormones I know that this is hard. That doesn't change the fact that you need to stay healthy for yourself and the baby." Hearing him say baby was still odd for her.

"Okay," she softly agreed. Giving him a smile, she knew they'd be okay. Sitting in comfortable silence, they each scanned the menu.

"Here we go," the waiter said as he set down the beverages. "What'll it be?"

"I'll have a Caesar salad," Anna answered. Dean gave her a knowing look.

"Rabbit food? Come on Anna, remember all the stuff that was in that packet," he lectured in a hushed tone. She rolled her eyes and looked back up at the waiter.

"With chicken," she added. Dean nodded in approval and gave her a weak grin.

"Cowboy burger," Dean muttered, handing his menu to the employee. The waiter left and they were alone.

"Rabbit food? Really Dean?"

"Hey, don't get all fussy with me. The packet said you need to eat all the different parts of the food pyramid, wheel, whatever the hell it's called."  
"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off, squeezing the provided lemon into the drink. Dean leaned back in the booth, trying to stretch his back. His body was tired from his injuries, but also from the long hours of driving. He saw a man sitting at the end of the bar, nursing a drink. The man had short, raven black hair and an icy stare. He continued to look at their table, occasionally sipping out of his drink.

"Don't turn around right now, but do you know that guy at the end of the bar?" Dean asked. Anna waited a few seconds and tried to casually scan the bar until her eyes landed on the man in question.

"Oh my God."

"What?" Dean asked.

"That's…Dean that's Ian," she whispered. Dean watched as her eyes grew wide and her face looked frightened. He could see her rapid blinking and a few drops of sweat begin to gather.

"Ian? As in _the_ Ian?" Dean asked, on full alert.

"Yes."

"Stay here," Dean said. Anna immediately reached out to try and grab his arm, but he shrugged it off and walked over to Ian. She knew if a fight started, that Dean would probably end up in worse shape than he already was.

* * *

Dean approached the young man, and the death glares started.

"You Ian?" Dean asked, standing at his full height.

"Yes," he purred.

"I'd appreciate it if you left. You see, I know what you did to Anna, and we both knew you don't deserve to even be looking at her. To avoid starting yet another bar fight, let's just cut to the chase where you leave and never see or talk to Anna again," Dean said in his cocky tone.

"Dude, I can do whatever the hell I want. If I want to sit here and stare at her all night, I will. If I want to take the whore back home with me, I will. And if I want to fuck her out back, I-" Ian's mini rant was interrupted but Dean's fist hitting his face. Hearing a crack, Dean was sure he'd broken the man's jaw. "What the hell man?" Ian said, grabbing his jaw in pain. The bartender soon intervened before anything else could happen, holding Dean back as another male employee ushered Ian out the door.

"You stay away from her!" Dean yelled as Ian was dragged out the front entrance.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the bartender holding him said. Dean knew how these things went, and he knew that they would need to leave.

"I know. My wife…she's pregnant. Can we at least get our food to go?" Dean asked, having calmed down. The bartender looked at Dean, and slowly nodded his head. It only took two minutes for their food to be finished, and the bartender handed Dean the bag their food was in. "Thanks," Dean muttered and threw a couple twenties on the bar for the man's trouble.

* * *

As they ate in the car, Dean driving with one hand and eating his burger with the other, he knew that Anna was irritated with him. He also knew that she had other emotions floating around in her mind, because she hadn't said a word since they left. He downed his burger in minutes, and watched out of the corner of his eye as she picked at her salad in a to-go container.

"Anna," he started.

"Don't," she interrupted him, closing the salad container. "I don't want to talk about it," she instructed, setting down the plastic container. He was about to object until she slowly lay down in the front seat, her head resting on his lap. Surprised, he kept one had on the wheel as the other stroked her hair. She snuggled in closer to him, as much as the small space would allow. Within seconds, he could feel a wetness start to seep through his jeans and he realized that she was crying.

"Shh. It's okay sweetheart," he hushed as he continued to stroke her hair with his free hand.

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at the abandoned house that Sam had given them the address to. It was dark out, and Dean's car lights shown on the run down house. At one time it was probably very nice, but now the years of bad weather and lack of upkeep showed. Anna had stayed cuddled next to Dean for the entire journey, and sat up just in time to see the house come into view.

"Why did Sam bring him here?" Anna asked.

"It's an abandoned house. Sam said Bobby might be possessed, or something similar. That means he's expecting things to get…loud," Dean explained, putting the car into park. Anna just nodded and reached for the door handle. "Hey, stay close to Sam or me. We don't know what Bobby has. Oh, and don't listen to anything fake-Bobby says, it's probably a lie or trick." Anna opened the door and walked towards the trunk where Dean gathered different weapons and their duffels. As they walked into the house, they found that there was no electricity.

It was chilly, but bearable. November in Texas wasn't too bad. However, the night wind was audible through the deteriorating walls. "Sam?" Dean called as they walked down the dark hallway. Anna was reminded of multiple horror movies she'd watched when she was younger. The hunts she was used to going on had never involved staying in a creepy house like the one they were currently walking through.

"In here," Sam's voice carried. Dean ushered Anna with him to where Sam's voice came from. The younger Winchester had lit candles around the room, providing the only source of light. "You guys made it," Sam sighed.

"Yeah. What's the case here?" Dean questioned, dropping the bags into a pile near the entrance to the old living room.

"Well…Cas was here, and branded the sigils on Bobby's ribs. A few seconds later, his eyes flashed a yellow color. Cas disappeared and left me with a crazy Bobby. I've tried all the exorcisms I know, and nothing. He's in the other room," Sam gestured behind him where a set of worn, red doors were.

"Let's get to work then," Dean said and turned to face Anna. "I want you to stay here with Sam. I'll be out in a little while," he added and put his hand to her cheek.

"Okay," she muttered, looking between Sam and Dean. Dean gave her a kiss before turning and grabbing a small brown bag. As Dean walked through the double red doors, Sam turned to Anna with a sympathetic glance. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just…I think we need to talk about something real quick," Sam said, gesturing her to sit at the old table in the middle of the room. She could see the worry in his face as the candlelight danced across his features. Staying silent, she waited for his explanation. "I don't know if Dean told you…but he has an interesting past related to…torturing," Sam muttered, watching her face for a reaction.


	20. Chapter 20

MONEY IS NO GOOD

Sam briefly explained Dean's torturing experience to Anna, and was relieved at how well she actually took the information. Being a hunter, she was at least open to the strange, scary, and terror of the world. Just because she'd accepted Dean's expertise, it did not mean that she approved of it. Screams came from the room behind red doors, and Anna continued to sit at the table staring at it. Sam had gone in a few times to check up on Dean and the progress, but would soon return to keep Anna company. He tried distracting her with conversation about the baby.

"So when is your next doctor appointment?"

"In four days. I'm a little over two months now."

"I see. How do you feel? Do you feel pregnant?" She chuckled at his questioning and nodded.

"Yes. The morning sickness and hormones make me feel _very_ pregnant." Another scream rang through the small house and Anna jumped. Sam noticed, and continued with conversation.

"Are you excited?"

"Excited? I don't know. I just have this little bump so it doesn't seem real yet. I uh, I had a miscarriage when I was with my ex boyfriend," Anna shuttered at the thought of Ian in the bar earlier that day. "So I kind of feel like maybe this baby is a second chance," she said, bringing her left hand to her stomach. Lost in thought, she stared at the flame coming from the closest candle.

* * *

Surprising both of them, Dean opened the doors and walked out. Anna gasped at the blood on his hands. Bobby's blood. Dean sighed and looked at Sam.  
"Whatever's inside him ain't talkin'," Dean muttered, walking past both of them to the old bathroom. Of course, the water didn't work. Dean reentered the living room where Sam and Anna stood. Sam was on his lap top, continuing to research and Anna walked up to him with a rag. She grabbed his hand and started to wipe him clean. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking at her doe eyes. He knew Sam told her.

"Don't be. We do what we have to, right?" she said with a sideways smile.

"I guess," he said, looking down at her. Leaning closer, he brought her lips in for a passionate kiss. He moved his hand up her side, wanting to be close to her. Pulling back, he felt her hug him. "I love you Anna," he whispered in her hair.

Sam typed endlessly, trying to find an answer to what was inside Bobby. Dean attempted to get Castiel to return for help, but received no answer. Anna had grown tired, and said she wanted to lie down. Dean moved to one of the duffels and pulled out a sheet which he draped over the old couch.

"You brought bedding?" she asked, walking up to him.

"Just a sheet, we've done this a few times," Dean answered, smirking at her. She settled in on the couch, facing the room so she could watch Dean and Sam until she fell asleep.

* * *

An hour later, Sam was in with Bobby. Dean sat at the table, drinking the last beer that Sam had at the old house. There was no heat, and it was windy outside. Glancing over at Anna, he saw a few shivers creep up her body. He set the beer down, and moved to her sleeping form. The couch wasn't huge, but he figured he could fit. Anna had grown to be a heavy sleeper over the past few weeks, and she didn't wake up when Dean lifted her up slightly. Slipping himself underneath her, he laid her back down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her, and snuggled in close to give her his body heat. Within two minutes her shivering stopped and she slept peacefully.

Dean only got two hours of sleep. Thoughts of his father figure never being cured ran through his mind, and he knew they needed to fix it soon. Anna was still asleep on top of him, much warmer than before. A headache came over him, and he carefully moved out from underneath Anna. Searching through her purse, he found his bag of meds. Popping the cap of the correct prescription bottle, he down the medication and prayed it was fast acting.

He sat at the table rubbing his temples. Sam walked through the doors, and moved to sit across from Dean.

"You're turn. I can't even get a scream outta him," Sam sat down, defeated. Dean sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Fine," he agreed and stood to return to the room. Sam heard Dean torturing the monster inside of Bobby, and screaming began. Casting a glance over at Anna, Sam noticed that she was still sleeping. Dean came back to the living room only fifteen minutes later.

"I got something," Dean announced, standing in front of Sam.

"You do? What?"

"A name."

"What name?"

"Regina Harren," Dean said, looking exhausted.

"Regina Harren?" Sam asked. "Okay…I'll do some research and go find this Regina. You and Anna stay here with Bobby?"

"Sure. Try to hurry though. I don't need her staying here longer than she needs to," Dean said, looking to her still sleeping on the couch. Sam nodded, and stood to leave.

"I'll call when I have info," Sam said, leaving the house.

* * *

Knocking on the front door of Regina Harren's house, Sam fidgeted with his fake FBI badge. He knocked again when nobody answered.

"I'm comin'!" a raspy voice rang from behind the door. A few seconds later, it opened and Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Regina Harren?"

"Who's asking…"

"FBI," Sam answered, flashing the badge. She cocked her head, and held out her hand in front of him.

"Okay Sam Winchester, pretending to be an FBI agent, what do you want?" the older woman asked. She was in an old, heavy looking dress with. She also had a ring on each finger, along with way too many necklaces around her neck.

"Uhh…" he was speechless as he continued to hold out the fake badge.

"Close yer mouth you'll catch flies!" she screeched and his mouth snapped shut.

"I…I'm here about Bobby Singer," Sam tried, wondering if his words would get him anywhere. The old lady scoffed and opened her door wider.

"Come on in boy," she said and Sam followed her inside the small, cramped house.

* * *

Dean sat at the table, reading the news on Sam's lap top. Anna came up from behind him, and started kissing his neck. She knew it turned him on like no other. His hand moved up to her head, lightly scratching her scalp.

"You're playing with fire right now Anna," Dean groaned as he felt his pants tighten when she started to suck at his neck.

"I know," she whispered. He turned his head, and scooted the chair away from the table. She straddled him, continuing her kisses. He ran his hands up the side of her, grabbing at one of her breasts.

"Anna, not here," he tried to stop her, but her wandering hands were making it difficult.

"Why not?" she seductively asked. He couldn't form a response. "I want to," she added, making him groan as she stroked him through his jeans.

"Damn you woman," he muttered before lifting her up and walking them back over to the couch. He reached down, pulling her shirt off in a hurry. She grabbed at his arms, wanting to feel him close to her. Her hands roamed under his shirt, signaling for him to take it off. When he obliged, she ran her hands over his tight skin. He ripped her bra off, playing with each breast. Hearing her moan his name made him ten times hornier. Sitting up over her, he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her long, slender legs. Starting at her ankle, he kissed and licked his way up her left leg until he reached her center. Toying with the lacy thong, he slowly slid it off to join her jeans on the floor. He sat back, admiring the sight of her naked body in front of him. "You're beautiful," he said, teasing her entrance with one of his fingers while he looked into her saucer sized eyes.

"I love you Dean," she said as her chest heaved with each breath she took.

"I love you too. And I love your eyes," he said, tracing her face. "I love your smile," he continued, running his free fingers over her lips. "I love your body," he added, brushing a hand across her nipple and earning a gasp from her. She grinned up at him, waiting for what he'd say next. "And I love this," he said, resting his hand gently on her small, barely noticeable, baby bump. Her smile grew wider, and she reached for his face. Bringing him down for a kiss, she felt his fingers tease her. He couldn't wait any longer, and he soon removed his own jeans.

Looking into her eyes, he slowly entered her. They made love on the couch, both their bodies moving together. With the tension they both had built up, it didn't take long for them both to find their release. Anna gripped at the thin sheet Dean had placed on the couch, screaming out his name. Her cries made Dean come along with her, and soon after he lay panting over her.

Sloppily kissing her, he smiled. "That's a first. Abandoned house sex, never done that before," Dean mused and laughed along with Anna. He loved her laugh, and loved the way she could please him.

"After that workout, I'm starving," she said. Dean nodded against her chest, giving her right breast one more kiss before getting off her to get dressed. "Will some Mexican food? I'm really craving a quesadilla. Oh, and pick up some licorice," Anna asked.

"A quesadilla and licorice?" Dean asked with an amused voice. She laughed, and nodded her head. "Honey I'm going to have you run into town for food. I don't want to leave you here with monster Bobby by yourself," Dean said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's fine. It means I get to drive the Impala since Sam took his car," she said with a smile. Dean grimaced at the thought of her driving his car, but handed the keys over to her.

"You have the new credit card I gave you?" he asked, looking down at her purse.

"Yep. In my wallet," she answered, standing on her toes to kiss him before walking out the door. Dean heard the rumble of the Impala and a worried expression crossed his face.

"Be careful," he whispered, more to himself.

* * *

Sam sat on the olive green couch in Regina's living room. The lady's house was surrounded with various trinkets. Scarves and clashing colors decorated her house. She came back out from the kitchen, handing Sam and cup of coffee.

"So, you know Bobby Singer?"

"I do. Been dealing with him for years, trading valuable items and information back and forth," Regina said. She lit up a cigarette, and Sam rubbed his nose at the smell. She was blowing it directly in his face.

"So, do you know what's going on with him?"

"I do. I did it to him. He a crazy monster right about now?"

"What? You did this to him? Why? How do we fix it? What are you?" Sam bombarded her with questions, running his eyes over her face.

"Calm down boy. I will explain," she said with a sly grin. "You see, Mr. Singer has quite a debt with me. I've waited long enough to receive payment!" her voice was growing louder, but Sam continued to listen. "I warned him, I did! But the bastard didn't listen. He never was one for taking advice very well," she mused, taking a drag from the cigarette. "I cursed him. He's surrounded by hunters, always communicating with them, so I figured one of them would off him by the end of the month if they saw he was a crazy monster."

"All this is because of a debt? How much does he owe you? I'll pay it," Sam offered, hoping he could convince her to change him back and remove the curse.

"Can't be paid in money," she purred, blowing another cloud of smoke in his face.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: I know, I know, I know. Such a long time since an update. My sincere apologies. I know this chapter is short, but it's easier to write a lot of short chapters at once. This means faster updates. I will do my best to continue, as I still have many ideas! Again, thank you to those who are sticking through it! **_

21

I WARNED YOU

Dean and Anna were sitting at the small table eating their dinner when Sam walked in the house rather loudly. Looking up from the take out box, Anna scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Sam's face was beet red and he was avoiding eye contact.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam replied as he busied himself with packing bags.

"Sam," Dean said sternly, "What's going on?"

"Turns out Bobby had a debt with the Regina woman. And no, she wasn't hot Dean." Anna rolled her eyes and smirked at his comment. "I settled it for him," Sam finished, still looking away.

"Well that's great! So he'll be back to normal?" he asked.

"Eventually, yes. He'll wake up and be back to his grumpy old self."

"So what did you have to do?" Anna asked, curious.

"I said I don't want to talk about it Anna."

"Oh…that means it's embarrassing. Awkward. Hilarious. Totally awesome dirt I can have on you," Dean started thinking out loud.

"Dean," Sam warned, finally meeting his brother's eyes.

"Sam," he countered.

"In order for his debt to be settled…an intimate…thing…had to be done…"

"Oh my god you boned an old hag," Dean rushed out and couldn't hold back his laughter when Sam huffed and turned away.

* * *

A few hours later, Bobby woke up and was himself once more. After countless apologies for what happened on both parties, the hunters were all sorted out and in good standing with one another.

"Let's see if we can't get Cas down here to brand you. That way you can come back with us," Anna suggested. Just as the sentence left her lips, a beaten up angel popped into the room. Castiel's entire body was spotted with blood and wounds. His hair was messed up and he was panting from exertion.

"Cas?" Dean asked, looking at his angel friend.

"I do not have time. Zachariah coul-" Castiel was unable to finish because Zachariah appeared behind Anna.

"I could what Castiel? Stop in and say hello?" The angel started pacing throughout the small room. Bobby's eyes bugged out, and Dean moved Anna behind him next to Sam. "Did you _really_ think I wouldn't find them Castiel? Really? You think that low of my abilities and intellect?"

"We haven't done anything wrong, what do you want Zach?!" Dean snapped. Anna reached her hand to touch his back, hoping that it would bring him comfort.

"Oh but you have Dean. You really have." Zach reappeared behind Anna, causing her and Dean to whip around to face him. Anna gasped as the angel touched her stomach, causing a white light to show.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sam yelled.

"Get away from her!" Dean commanded as he pulled Anna back.

"You've been keeping secrets," Zachariah purred.

"You knew this was going to happen," Anna spoke up, pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"Of course I knew. I just thought I'd be informed _when_ it happened," the angel countered.

"Cut to the chase," Sam said, moving next to Anna and staring him down.

"Very well," Zach clapped his hands together and smiled. All of a sudden, Anna and Zachariah had disappeared. Dean blinked, and looked around the room in surprise.

"Anna!" Dean screamed, searching for her.

"Anna?" Bobby called, looking to Castiel for an answer.

"Where the hell did he take her?" Dean's venom words flew in Castiel's direction. The angel remained speechless, looking between the three hunters with sorrow.

"I don't know."

* * *

With Dean driving, Sam in the passenger seat, and Castiel in the back with Bobby, the men argued about their next move. They were speeding down route 3 towards the cabin, and trying to formulate a plan.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Dean growled.

"Dean, you need to calm down. Being angry and swearing isn't going to find her faster," Bobby commented from the backseat. Shooting his father figure a death glare, Dean pressed the accelerator down farther.

"We're going to get her back Dean," Sam said reassuringly. "Cas, can you tell if he took her somewhere on Earth? Or is she upstairs?"

"Zachariah has taken her to Heaven. She's still alive and well, that much I can tell. However, I'm unable to pinpoint Anna's location." Dean slammed on the breaks, causing the car to swing sideways.

"Dean what the hell!?" Sam screeched.

"Take me," Dean said.

"What?" his brother and Bobby questioned.

"Take me with you to Heaven to find her," Dean clarified, looking straight at Cas.

"Dean. It is not that simple," the angel tried to start, but Dean wouldn't let him finish his explanation.

"Just take me."

"Even if we go up there, how are we supposed to find her, huh?" Sam tried to make his brother see reason.

"I will find her. I will always find her," Dean said, quietly. In that moment, Sam knew that there was no changing his brother's mind. Sighing in desperation, Castiel nodded bleakly.

"Very well. But I must warn you, things work much differently in Heaven than they do here on Earth. You have to follow my instructions while we're there," Castiel warned.

"Fine," Dean agreed, looking to Sam. With a nod, Sam also agreed and looked to Bobby.

"You okay to drive this back to your place? Sam asked Bobby.

"Of course. You boys seriously goin' to Heaven?" the older man asked incredulously.

"Yes," both brothers responded at the same time.

"And one more thing," Castiel started. "We must work quickly. We'll be on a time limit." The Winchesters nodded, and disappeared with the trench coat angel.

* * *

Anna woke up in a fancy looking room. It reminded her of a luxury hotel somewhere foreign like Rome. The walls were gold with different colored fabrics hanging, and she was on a giant bed. The bed had a soft, plush quilt that she was lying on. Looking around, she noticed various furniture and a couple doors. Registering her thoughts, she touched her stomach wondering if the baby was okay. Being only two months along, she didn't have much showing.

Deciding to get up, she ventured towards the first door. Opening it, she saw a simple bathroom. Leaving it open, she moved towards the second door. As she tried twisting the glass knob, she sighed when realization hit that it was locked. "Where am I?" she questioned out loud.

"Heaven," Zachariah said, appearing behind her. Startled, she jumped and gave him a glare.

"You bastard!" Anna yelled, fully furious. She went to attack him, but with a snap of his fingers Zach bound her hands behind her back. Almost tripping, she looked down and tried to pull free of her invisible bonds.

"It will do you no good to fight me dearie."

"Fuc-" Zach waved his hand, causing her mouth to be sealed shut.

"I warned you and Dean that if you didn't cooperate there would be consequences."


	22. Chapter 22

22

ORANGE SKIES

With a flash, Dean was standing on a dirt path next to his brother and Castiel. Tall, green trees surrounded them and an orange sky was visibly above. Sam was standing like he'd braced for impact, and was looking around nervously. The angel on the other hand looked anxious and defensive.

"Where are we?" Sam muttered, standing up to his full height.

"This is what Heaven truly looks like. Each path leads to individual Heavens, and it's where I believe Zachariah would have hidden Anna," Castiel explained.

"Wait, why would he put her in someone's Heaven? That's easy! We'll just look for something like the familiar, right? Someplace like Bobby's or the cabin…" Dean said, looking at Sam with a twinge of hope.

"That's too easy," Sam said in a quiet tone.

"Sam is right. I believe he's hidden her in a far more conspicuous location. I can now sense she is in one of these Heavens, but I don't know which one," the angel said, concentrating on the orange sky.

"Okay, we'll just have to find something that is different. A place that's not obvious. Somewhere he wouldn't expect us to look," Dean countered.

"At least we're not trudging into Zach's backyard. If he's put her in a Heaven it will be a lot easier to get in and out, right Cas?" Sam said.

"I hope."

* * *

Fidgeting, Anna strained against the golden ropes that bound her to the fancy bed. Her breathing panicked, she looked around once more. Nervous that Zachariah was going to come back, she prayed that Dean and Sam would find a way to teleport her back. The angel had been continually emotionally torturing her. He burned images of Dean in Hell, and even added some of his memories. Her brain felt like it was going to explode, and she wanted nothing more than to be in the safety of his arms once more.

The realization of what he went through hit her like a ton of bricks, and she didn't know what to make of it now that she was left alone to her thoughts. There was no way to erase them as Zach put her through Hell while being held captive in Heaven. _'I'm sorry Dean,'_ she thought. Not only was she going through the pain of his memories, but a feeling of helplessness surged through her. She loved Dean, and she couldn't help but feel heartbroken that he had to re-live those memories each day. She felt oblivious the past months, not knowing what he went through.

Tears streamed down her face and onto the soft sheets as she cried to herself. Every audible noise made her jump in terror, wondering if Zach was going to return to mentally torturing her. She knew he wouldn't physically harm her if he wanted their baby, but that wasn't stopping him from executing every other option. After what felt like hours, she wasn't sure if she was actually hearing noises or just imagining things. Lost, scared, and emotionally wrecked, she closed her eyes and tried her hardest to think of a happy memory.

* * *

Following Cas, the Winchesters walked down multiple different paths. Dean wanted to be the leader in front, but the truth was that Castiel was the one who knew where he was going. With no weapon to kill Zachariah, they were essentially about to perform a blind rescue mission. Thinking back a few days, Dean remembered Anna's big smile at the kitchen island. They were making breakfast, and she was glowing with happiness. She had felt safe, secure, and seemed excited about their pregnancy. Wincing as they continued to walk, he felt guilt swarm his body.

Sam and him had been through so much, but Dean was always there to protect him. When Anna was zapped, literally, into the picture, Dean knew he had to protect her as well. Once they found out she was pregnant, he knew he had three lives to protect. He'd just let two of those lives down when Anna got kidnapped by Zachariah.

The trio came to a stop in front of a dark path covered by trees. Sam saw Dean's expression, and could only guess what was going through his brother's head at the moment.

"She's going to be fine, Dean," Sam whispered. The only indication that Dean even heard him was a simple nod. Castiel paused to look back at the boys and gestured towards the dark path. Trying to get a better look, Sam peered down the dimly lit trail.

"This is an entrance. Someplace she may be," Cas suggested. The normally confident angel looked lost and unsure. Given the fact that they were in Heaven, Sam figured that he would have a little more insight. However, given the war that was currently happening, Sam wasn't one to know all the details.

Loud booms could be heard around them, and Dean's immediate reaction was to reach for his gun and look for danger. Sam tensed and had his hand around a knife, looking to Castiel for an answer. As his heart rate picked up, Dean's thoughts flew to Anna and if she was okay…or alive.

"Danger is not near. It is the resistance advancing on Zachariah's forces," Cas explained.

"What the Hell is this? World War two?" Dean muttered. The orange sky had waves of green rush across it as the booming continued. Clearing his throat, Cas indicated that they should press on. They walked down the path and the booming became a little quieter. Once a clearing was visible, they fanned out.

Quickly scanning the area, Dean saw two tepees set up next to a fire. The trees that surrounded the path they'd gone down were gone, and prairie was visible. Confused, Dean looked up at his brother. The fire cracked near the tepees, and the sky in this Heaven was clear and blue. Suddenly there was movement coming from one of the tepees, and the Winchesters' attention snapped to the animal hide home. Pulling back a makeshift door, a small girl came out.

Dressed in tanned animal skins for clothing with long, black hair, the little girl stared up at them. Her eyes were big and brown, and Dean saw the confusion in them. She was coming closer, taking hesitant steps. Cas looked down at her and smiled.

"Why are you here?" the girl asked with a heavy accent.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Hey all! I know updates have been a little slow, and I'm working on it. I promise. It took a while to hash out how I wanted things to go down. Also, keeping up with my other stories takes up time as well. Please enjoy this chapter, I hope you guys like where it starts going. _**

23

I KNOW WHERE SHE IS

"Little girl? Listen, we're looking for a woman we know. Her name's Anna and she's got dark brown hair," Dean explained, kneeling down to the little girl's level.

"Nobody has been here. Who is she?" the girl asked with her foreign accent. She looked like a small Native American girl, and appeared to be telling the truth from Castiel's forlorn expression.

"She is a dear friend of me, and this man's wife," Cas explained. Dean let out an exasperated sigh.

"Zachariah was here Mister. He had a woman with him."

"Wait what? Zach came here? To your Heaven? With Anna?" Dean spat out in a hurry, focusing on the small girl once more.

"I do not know if her name was Anna, but she had dark brown hair and looked scared. Zachariah is mean and I did not like him here." Castiel bent down to look at the girl and put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"This will soon be over," he said in his serous angel voice.

"We need to keep searching," Dean said.

A few moments later, they were continuing down the path and Castiel stopped in front of another path that looked similar to the one leading to the Native American girl.

"What?" Sam asked, stopping and yanking on Dean's jacket to halt as well.

"We should try this one," the angel instructed. Shrugging his shoulders, Sam followed him down another path. This time when they came to a clearing it was of a typical suburban neighborhood block.

"Hold on, wait a minute," Dean's gruff voice interrupted their walking. His younger brother abruptly turned around to glare at him with irritation.

"If we don't keep moving, it's just more time we're wasting. We don't know what Zach's doing to her," Sam said, growing nervous himself. Once he realized what just shot out of his mouth, his stance faltered. "Dean, oh shit I'm not trying to make this worse I'm just…we need…why the hell are you stopping?"

"Look," Dean said, unaffected by his brother's outburst. Whipping his head around Sam noticed the house that had caught his brother and Castiel's attention.

"No way…" Sam muttered as he started inching closer. Before the trio was a nice looking family home surrounded by grass and a few scattered trees. As memories flashed through his mind, Sam recognized his childhood home. Even though his childhood consisted of a measly six months before being thrusted into the hunting lifestyle of living on the road, he had seen pictures and heard Dean talk about their original home. Their only _real_ home. His older brother trudged forward and Sam followed.

Dean opened the door cautiously, keeping his gun raised. Turning around to face the angel directly behind him, Dean snarled, "I swear Cas, if this is some sick joke," but was unable to finish his threat because a feminine voice called his name. His first thought was Anna, but he realized the pitch was lower than his wife's. Slowly turning his full form to face the voice, he swallowed and froze. "Mom?"

* * *

Anna had been released from the bed. However, she was currently tied to an overpriced chair in the middle of the room with Zachariah standing in front of her. He was dressed in his typical black suit with beads of sweat coming down the side of his face. It was quite obvious he was battling in his mind whether or not to torture her physically. The emotional torture of Dean's time in Hell and her own troubled past had been more than enough, but because of the baby the angel was hesitant to inflict physical harm. He wanted her and Dean's child more than anything.

"Tell me where you were hiding Anna, and I'll consider killing Dean quickly," he threatened.

"You can't kill Dean or me! You need us for the prophecy! We're a part of it, not just our child!" she spat at him, the vein in her neck sticking out from anger. She was bluffing. It was pretty clear to her and Dean that they would be murdered once their baby was born. However, they didn't know if Zachariah knew all the details. According to Cas, the other angel seemed slightly misinformed.

"You're a lying little bitch. You really think I'd believe you?"

"If you don't believe me, then wait until my baby is born. Then go ahead and try it. See what happens, dick. Nothing you do or say can stop the will that Dean and I have for keeping this child away from you."

* * *

"Dean, Sam," Mary Winchester said as she brought both of her boys in for a hug. Castiel stood in the entry of the house with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Neither Winchesters dwelled on conversation concerning their mother, so he was in the dark about their feelings for one another.

"Mom?" Sam asked in disbelief as his mom gave him a hug.

"I'm here boys," she said with tears streaming down her face. "It's okay," she cooed and ran a hand up and down Dean's back.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, pulling back to look at his mother.

"Is…Dad?" Dean tried to ask. Mary shook her head sadly, looking to Castiel in question.

"No. He is not," Castiel's rugged voice answered her silent question.

"Mom, I need help," Dean pleaded. He had dreamed of Anna meeting his mother, and his father. Life wasn't fair, and it wasn't going to happen, so he'd long since accepted that his parents would never be a part of any measly future he could ever possibly have. Yet here he stood in his childhood home where he spent the first four years of his life happy, asking for his mom's help.

"I know sweetie. And I can help you."

"You can?" Cas asked. Sam and Dean were unable to tear their eyes away from the beautiful image of Mary, especially Dean. He'd had real memories with her before Sammy was born. Before the fire.

"Hunter's instincts don't die in Heaven Castiel. And thank you by the way, for watching out for my boys." Cas looked away nervously and nodded in acknowledgement in her direction.

"We're…friends," the angel stated.

"I know," Mary chuckled.

"My wife. Zachariah has Anna," Dean recited out loud. Truth be told those five words had been playing on repeat in his head since she was taken away from him.

"She's okay, Dean. I know where she is," Mary said, and the light in her eyes was something that made Sam smile. She seemed happy to be helping her two desperate sons who had fought and toughed it out the majority of their lives. She was getting to be a mom, even if it was in Heaven.

_**A/N2: As always, please let me know your thoughts/comments/concerns/questions. The review also help me write faster and get things going. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a great night!**_


	24. Chapter 24

24

HE SHOWED ME

"Castiel, you know the center building? She's in a separate room across from the main entrance to the garden. At least that was the last I'd heard. Humans in Heaven are a big deal ya know," Mary started to explain. "It's highly guarded by Zachariah's minions, and a place most people don't have access to. As far as I know she's still there," their mother offered. Dean was blinking rapidly to hold back tears of hope in his eyes. He would not break down. He couldn't, because he needed to be strong for everyone else. That was his job. He was going to be strong for Anna and their unborn child by saving them and killing Zachariah.

"Mom…" Dean started, looking into her beautiful eyes. "Thank you," he added with a truly grateful expression.

"You're welcome boys," she replied and touched each of their cheeks. Smiling at them, she laughed. "I hope you are ready for the next eighteen years." Sam cocked his head to the side and looked at his mother with a questioning glance. "Kids are a lot of work. Since I didn't have as much time as I wanted with you two, I'll just have to be content watching Dean suffer through his first diaper change," she teased and saw Sam look surprised and Dean smile back at her. "I know a lot up here Sammy, don't look so surprised." She winked at her sons before giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," she said before fading away.

They took that as their sign to go, and Dean found a new feeling of confidence within him. Moving back towards the main path, Castiel led the two hunters towards a center square area.

"I thought you said she was in an individual Heaven when we first got here?" Sam asked, wondering why his mother said Anna was here.

"I thought she was. It must have been a trick to fool me. Angel senses aren't an exact science Sam," Cas snapped.

"My bad!" Sam said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Let's just rescue Anna and get the hell out of here," Dean interrupted them as they approached the correct building. "How in the world are we supposed to get past the guards?"

"These," Cas said, producing three shining blades.

"What are these?" Dean asked, picking one up.

"Angel blades. They kill angels."

"What?! Why didn't you give us these before? Then Anna would have never had to be a part of this whole damn thing! We could have wasted Zach the minutes this shit started!" Dean's face turned red from anger.

"Dean calm down," Sam said, worried that they would blow their cover. The sigils protected them from detection by angels, but Dean's loud voice didn't.

"Because look what happened," Castiel said calmly. Dean looked like he was about to blow up.

"Exactly! Look what happened. Look where the fuck we are right now Cas? How in the hell is this a good fucking situation?"

"Because you're a husband. You're also going to be a father. You're in love with Anna. The prophecy is on course, and you're happier than you've ever been _in your life,_" Cas explained very seriously and quietly, and put emphasis on the last three words. Dean opened his mouth to continue fighting, but couldn't find something worthy of saying. He couldn't deny anything his angel friend had just said, and it bothered him. Dean wanted nothing more than to fight with Castiel, but he took one look at his younger brother and realized that fighting with each other was not the answer at the moment. They needed to get Anna out safely.

"How do these work?" Sam interrupted his thoughts.

"These are lethal blades to angels. Use them as you would a regular knife or sword," the angel explained, still avoiding eye contact with the elder Winchester.

* * *

Anna was still tied to the chair. Finally rid of Zachariah, she looked around in wonder of how long she'd been captured. Did Dean know where she was? Was he coming? Was Sam with him? Why hadn't Castiel saved her? Hearing a noise from outside her extravagant hostage room, a glimmer of hope reappeared in her eyes.

* * *

Sam thrusted his angel blade into the chest of the fourth angel in a row. Dean was in front of him, slicing his way through. Black burns of the angels' wings covered the once white walls. They definitely had surprise on their side as they trudged through the massacre. Dean saw two doors towards the end of the hallway. He nodded at Sam to hold off the approaching angels with Castiel while he tried the first door. Zachariah was sitting behind a desk with an angel blade.

"Dean, you've finally come to join the party!" he sarcastically called. Not wasting time, Dean threw his blade directly at Zach, but unfortunately missed. Closing the door, Dean flew to the other side of the hallway and tried that door. Inside he saw Anna tied to a chair and his eyes lit up with relief.

"Anna!" he called as he rushed to her side. The sounds of angels dying could be heard from outside the room, and Dean knew Zach was bound to be marching in at any second.

"Dean!" she screamed in return, and he could see the tears streaming down her face. She looked downright terrified, and for some reason seemed hesitant of him untying her.

"Come on baby let's get you out of here," he said as he picked her up to carry her out. Blocking the doorway was Zachariah with a murderous look on his face. Before he could take one step in the room, Dean and Anna disappeared from his view.

"Castiel!" Zach screamed, knowing he was the reason behind the Winchesters disappearing with Anna.

* * *

Castiel had zapped them to a random hotel outside of Kansas City. Sam, Dean, and Anna were standing in the middle of a room with two queens and their respective duffels on each bed. Taking a minute to breath, Sam looked around and searched his body for any wounds. Dean turned straight to Anna and brought her to him in a tight embrace.

"I love you and I'm never letting you go again," he whispered in her ear, and he could soon feel wetness on his shirt. He was able to hold back his own tears, but just barely. Sam came up behind his brother and gave Anna's hand a squeeze.

"Are you okay Anna?" Sam asked, once the couple had pulled apart and kissed a few times.

"I'm alive. I think baby is okay. Zach didn't physically hurt us. He played mind games instead," she explained, not straying far from Dean, but not necessarily hugging him tight either.

"What do you mean mind games?" Dean asked and saw a flash of uncertainty cross Anna's features.

"We can talk about that later. I think we all need to take a turn in the bathroom first and get some food," Anna suggested.

"Sammy why don't you hop in while I call Bobby and get us some pizza," Dean ordered. He used his authoritative voice, so Sam didn't argue. Instead of calling Bobby, Dean sent a quick text message and sat Anna down on the bed. "Anna tell me what happened," he urged.

"Dean…" she started to protest but he put a finger to her lips.

"We're in this together. Remember? So be honest with me and tell me what that sick fuck did to you," he demanded, and moved his hand to cover hers.

"He showed me what you did in Hell," she whispered, barely loud enough for Dean to even catch it.

"What did he show you?" Dean said with disbelief. His eyes grew wide and tears once more spilled from Anna's eyes.

"Everything."

* * *

_**A/: Okay, what did you guys think? **_


End file.
